


Krajobraz po okrucieństwie

by akzseinga



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike Spiegel jest chodzącą kliszą, Faye Valentine wpisuje się doskonale w jego narrację.<br/>(Faye widzi też więcej, niż inni ją o to podejrzewają, i domyśla się, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krajobraz po okrucieństwie

**Author's Note:**

> W fiku znajduje się mnóstwo nawiązań do rzeczy przeróżnych, na przykład literatury (Szekspir, Siken, Ellen Bass) czy muzyki (B.B.King). Jest tu też trochę mety. Wydarzenia przedstawione obejmują czasowo cały serial (oraz film!), wspomniane są także wątki, które miały miejsce w oficjalnych mangach (np. postać Lindy Wise). Można powiedzieć, że są to swego rodzaju brakujące sceny opisane z punktu widzenia Faye. Za betę dziękuję le-mru. Jeśli są jakieś błędy, to jest to wyłącznie moja wina, bo zapewne w pośpiechu przegapiłam jej poprawki.  
> Życzę miłego czytania!
> 
>  
> 
> *

# KRAJOBRAZ PO OKRUCIEŃSTWIE

 

### (ALBO: WSZYSTKO, TYLKO NIE BLUES)

 

 

blues is singing about some kind of trouble that can't be helped

 

 

 I want to tell you this story without having to confess anything,  
without having to say that I ran out into the street to prove something,  
                                                                                that he didn’t love me,  
that I wanted to be thrown over, possessed.  
                                    I want to tell you this story without having to be in it.

 

 

 **  
_OPOWIEDZ MI O ŚNIE_   
**

**  
_W KTÓRYM WYCIĄGAMY CIAŁA Z JEZIORA_   
**

**  
  
**

Graliśmy kiedyś w barze podobnym do tego, w wieczór równie ciemny i ciepły, delikatne przyciemnione światło padało na widownię, a ich twarze były tak samo pełne cichego wyczekiwania jak wasze, panie i panowie, panowie i panie. Nawet zapach był podobny (śmiech) i jestem pewny, że znam tę muchę, która właśnie przysiadła na moim ramieniu (śmiech). Oni również palili, ci nasi ówcześni słuchacze, stare dusze, niebieski dym unosił się nad ich głowami i wplątywał we włosy. Czy wiecie, że dym papierosowy naprawdę jest niebieski? Spójrzcie tylko na siebie, jesteście niebiescy. To dobrze, to dobrze, bo chcemy żebyście poczuli bluesa, chociaż przez chwilę, prawdziwego bluesa, ale pamiętajcie, blues znaczy rozpacz, znaczy smutek, znaczy niebieski we wszystkich jego odcieniach. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, którą blues nie jest, to jest to radość. To szczęście. Zagramy teraz piosenkę i chcemy, żebyście poczuli bluesa. Może ogarnie nas wszystkich to uczucie, że jesteśmy częścią tych starych czarno-białych filmów, że przesiadujemy w małych, niskich i dusznych amerykańskich barach, gdzie narodził się blues, gdzie z rozpaczy narodziła się muzyka. Wiecie, że blues powstał w Stanach, tak? Na pewno, nie muszę wam tego mówić. Więc zagramy teraz piosenkę, ja na mojej ukochanej Lucille, a ten stary pryk za mną na swoim gracie (śmiech, cichy), ten obok, cóż, nawet nie wiem na czym on zagra, czy to jest w ogóle instrument? Jest jeszcze facet grający na perkusji, ale kto zwraca jakąkolwiek uwagę na perkusistę. Nie bez powodu jest z tyłu i w cieniu (hej!). To piosenka o kobiecie, którą kiedyś poznałem, a jaka to była kobieta, panie wybaczą, nigdy nie spotkałem drugiej jak ona. W smutku w jej oczach można się było utopić, jeśli patrzyło się zbyt długo, ale zdawało się, że nie ma dość życia, że zawsze chce więcej, choćby nie wiem, jak źle się działo. Była też jedną z nas, starą duszą, nie pasującą do czasów, w których przyszło jej żyć, wyrwaną z jakiejś innej rzeczywistości i rozglądającą się za miejscem, które mogłaby nazwać swoim. Powiedziała, że jest Cyganką podróżującą wśród gwiazd, szukającą prawdziwej miłości. Zaśmiałem się wtedy śmiechem bez śladu radości i chwyciłem ją za ramiona, _moje drogie dziecko_ , powiedziałem, bo już wtedy, te kilka lat temu, byłem stary jak świat, pomarszczony jak pergamin, _wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto już ją znalazł_. Bo widzicie, panie i panowie, nikt nie jest tak smutny, jak ona, jeśli nie kochał naprawdę i nie stracił bezpowrotnie. Spojrzała na mnie, ta ziemska dziewczyna, a jej spojrzenie było harde i gniewne, jedno z tych, które zapamiętujesz na całe życie, i powiedziała:

 

(gitara, G7, oklaski)

 

 _Jest martwy, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?_

 

♪♫

 

Lepiej kochać i stracić, tylko w zależności od tego, jak długo się kochało i jak dużo forsy ci zabrali.

 

(intro)

 

Zanim Spike Spiegel umarł, zostawiając Faye w stanie rozpadu i może nie tyle pustki, co braku pełni, które zaskoczyły swoją intensywnością nawet ją samą (nigdy tak naprawdę nie czuła się pełna, nie miała do tego prawa, ale teraz to było coś więcej, to niemal fizyczny ból, puste miejsca napierające i rozsadzające całą konstrukcję, już i tak mało stabilną) — a nawet jeszcze wcześniej, zanim ona odeszła w poszukiwaniu swojego miejsca i swoich wspomnień, przysięgając sobie, że tym razem to naprawdę, tym razem już nie wróci na Bebop, bo znajdzie coś doskonalszego, znajdzie siebie — zanim wydarzyły się wszystkie te rzeczy, Spike powiedział do Faye:

— Potrzebuję cię, Faye.

I choć Faye wiedziała, że te słowa nie znaczą tego, co (może) chciała, żeby znaczyły, że to tylko Spike proszący o pomoc w wykonaniu misji, która tym razem ma na celu uratowanie świata, a nie tylko marny zarobek, co być może uczyni z nich niewidzialnych bohaterów, a nie samolubnych, nastawionych na zysk łowców nagród — akurat! — i choć Faye wiedziała to wszystko, na ułamek sekundy zabrakło jej powietrza, a słowa utknęły w gardle przygniecione jakimś dziwnym ciężarem. A kiedy spojrzała na swoje dłonie, zauważyła, że palce na sterach ma zaciśnięte tak mocno, że jej knykcie były niemal białe. Nienawidziła siebie wtedy. Nienawidziła faktu, że szukała drugiego dna w czymś, co było płytkie i powierzchowne jak kałuża. I nienawidziła Spike’a, bo wszystko to była jego wina. Ale pomogła mu, zrobiła, co chciał, bo powiedział, że jej potrzebuje, a to coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała z ust Spike’a i najwidoczniej była aż tak łatwa. Albo zrobiła to z dobroci serca, zawsze chciała wiedzieć, jak to jest być bohaterką. Tak, zdecydowanie.

Bardzo starała się nie słyszeć w głowie jego słów. _Potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję._ Ale powracały uparcie i po pewnym czasie zyskały nawet rytm, jak wszystko inne w życiu.

Jak, do jasnej cholery, do tego doszło? Tak bardzo się pilnowała.

 

  


**JEDEN**

BLUES O TRZECIEJ NAD RANEM

 

Zaczyna się tak, jak zaczynają się wszystkie dobre historie: od kobiety i od mężczyzny, ich przypadkowego spotkania, od kasyna, zręcznych palców tasujących karty, uważnych oczu, oszustwa, pomyłki. Przede wszystkim jednak zaczyna się od pieniędzy.

Cóż, w każdym razie to historie, które Faye lubi najbardziej.

Im więcej w nich pieniędzy, tym lepiej.

 

•

 

— Mogę dołączyć?

 _To musi być on_ , myśli, kiedy do stołu przysiada się facet z burzą zielonych włosów sterczących dziko we wszystkie strony, bo zielone włosy to jedyne, co jest w stanie wyczytać z rozmazanego obrazu przed sobą. Swoją drogą, to prawdziwy skandal. Pomyślałby kto, że kasyno takie jak to ma pieniądze, żeby zainwestować w nieco lepszej jakości ekrany. Niektórzy zaoszczędzają, na czym tylko się da, myśli Faye pogardliwie, tasując karty i rozdając jak najsłabsze nowoprzybyłemu. To musi być on. Ostatecznie, jak wiele zielonowłosych głupków może znaleźć się w tym samym miejscu o tym samym czasie? To dopiero byłby pech.

Większość jej uwagi skupiona jest na zdobyciu żetonu i wykorzystaniu wszystkich sztuczek karcianych, które zna, co nie oznacza, że mu się nie przygląda. Zauważa kilka rzeczy: arogancki wyraz twarzy, lekki uśmiech błąkający się na jego ustach oraz szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach. Patrzy na nią z przeszywającą intensywnością i pozostaje nieruchomy i milczący przez całą grę, nie licząc okazjonalnego stukania o stół, kiedy prosi o więcej kart. Jest inny niż pozostała szóstka mężczyzn siedzących przy stole. Podbródek oparty o dłoń, palce wskazujący i środkowy na brwi; cała jego postawa jest uosobieniem luzu i całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, jak zazwyczaj wyglądają ludzie w kasynach: napięci, nerwowi, niemalże stojący na koniuszkach palców, kiedy waży się los ich miesięcznych oszczędności. Cóż, no tak, myśli Faye, w końcu ten facet nie ma się czym stresować czy ekscytować. Przyszedł tu przegrać, przyszedł oddać żeton i uregulować jej długi, chociaż o tym ostatnim akurat nie ma pojęcia.

Jest też przystojny. Faye docenia jego niedbałą nonszalancję. Podejrzewa, że w innych okolicznościach poświęciłaby nieco czasu na poznanie go bliżej. Może wyszłaby poza chłodny, profesjonalny flirt.

Ale nie teraz. Teraz nie ma na to czasu. Stół szybko robi się pusty, zostaje tylko on i jego prędko kurczący się zapas żetonów. Szkoda, w dziwny sposób czerpała przyjemność z tej gry. Co więcej, ma niejasne wrażenie, że on bawił się równie dobrze.

— Ostatnie rozdanie.

— Jaka szkoda. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ani nie mam szczęścia, ani nie jestem wystarczająco zdolny.

— Więc jaki jesteś?

— Wygląda na to, że jestem bardzo hojny.

Uśmiecha się lekko pod nosem. Hojny mężczyzna. Chciałaby to zobaczyć. Odsłania Waleta i Asa pik, które zapewniają jej zwycięstwo.

— Kolejny Black Jack — mówi i sięga przez stół po stos żetonów.

— Jestem spłukany — stwierdza on, nad wyraz spokojnie. — Pozostał mi tylko ten żeton. — Faye uśmiecha się i wyciąga po niego rękę. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. — Myślę, że zachowam go na pamiątkę.

Zielonowłosy dupek chowa jej magiczny, cudowny, wart wiele milion woolongów żeton do kieszeni i odchodzi. Faye nie może w to uwierzyć.

— Hej, zaczekaj. Hej! Wracaj tu!

Robi jedyne, co jej przychodzi wtedy na myśl. Biegnie za nim.

 

•

 

To moment, w którym rzeczy przybierają zły obrót. Wszystko wszystko wszystko, co przydarza się później, stacza się po linii pochyłej, zmierzając ku nieuchronnej katastrofie, bez żadnej nadziei na szczęśliwy koniec.

Tak Faye decyduje któregoś dnia. Jeszcze później zmienia zdanie, to nie ten moment, to inny, o ten, nie, ten tu, na pewno ten; i znowu, i znowu. Nie żeby spędzała wiele czasu, roztrząsając przeszłość. Jest tylko ciekawa, chce znaleźć moment, w którym mogła wejść i wyjść, wycofać się z jak najmniejszymi szkodami i uszczerbkami na zdrowiu. Jeszcze później pomyśli: _może ten moment nastąpił wcześniej, może gra była skazana na niepowodzenie, zanim dosiadłam się do stołu i otrzymałam swoje karty._ Ta myśl przygnębia ją najbardziej z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, sprawia, że czuje się tak mała i nic nieznacząca, jak nigdy wcześniej. Po drugie, Faye Valentine nigdy nie bierze kart do rąk, jeśli nie widzi dla siebie szansy na wygraną. To tak, jak powiedziała jej dawna mentorka i quasi-przyjaciółka, Linda Wise: _nieważne, czy gra sprowadza się do szczęścia czy do zdolności… musisz wiedzieć, kiedy przegrałaś_.

I Faye powinna była wiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała, i czuje się tak — szuka odpowiedniego słowa — _głupia_.

 

•

 

— Kajdanki?

Faye podnosi sugestywnie brew, a dupek przewraca oczami, odwraca ją plecami do siebie i popycha lekko do przodu.

— Idź — mówi. Faye nie ma za bardzo innej opcji, więc idzie, a fantastyczna dwójka krok za nią. Jej uwadze nie umyka, jak wielki jest hangar ich statku. Bebop, tak się nazywał? Kątem oka dostrzega, jak ten w białym garniturze obserwuje ją ze stopniowo rosnącą irytacją. Faye praktycznie wyczuwa buchający z niego gniew. Wykręca trochę głowę, by mieć lepszy widok na zielonowłosego.

— Nie wiem, czy nie znamy się zbyt krótko, wiesz? Przyznaję, że jest to seksowne, naprawdę się podnieciłam, kiedy wykręciłeś mi ręce do tyłu, to takie męskie, serio, ale powiedziałabym, że tego typu rzeczy wymagają trochę… zaufania. No i nie ma mowy o trójkąciku. — Zerka na wielkoluda. — Bez urazy.

— To ostatnia rzecz, którą mogłabyś mnie urazić. Za to wszystko inne… — Efektownie zawiesza głos.

— Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi. To wy wskoczyliście na Redtaila, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli. Wyciągnęłam was z tego bajzlu. Właściwie, można powiedzieć, że uratowałam wam tyłki. — wzdycha dramatycznie. — Mężczyźni są tacy niewdzięczni.

— Nie bylibyśmy w tym bajzlu, gdyby nie ty — odzywa się arogancki ryj.

— Zabawne. Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo.

— Zaiste zabawne — wtrąca biały garnitur, po czym przystaje, a reszta idzie za jego przykładem. Faye odwraca się do nich, tak że znajdują się teraz vis-a-vis. Wielkolud drapie się po głowie (zgubił kapelusz gdzieś w locie) i wyciąga z wnętrza marynarki wymiętoloną paczkę papierosów. Wkłada jednego do ust, drugiego oferując koledze. — Więc co teraz? — Zapala kolejno swojego papierosa, potem drugiego. Faye wyczuwa, że jest gliną. Faye ma nosa do glin.

— Papieros wydaje się dobrą opcją — mówi. — Oczyszcza umysł.

Zielony śmieje się cicho i kręci głową. Wypuszcza dym nosem, po czym wkłada swojego już zapalonego papierosa do jej ust. Wyciąga następnego, świętokradczo sponiewieranego z kieszeni spodni.

— A jak mam palić z tymi uroczymi bransoletkami? — Potrząsa lekko rękami, żeby mieli chociaż okazję usłyszeć jej problem, skoro go nie widzą.

— Nie moja sprawa.

— Będziesz mi strzepywał.

Patrzy na nią, jakby postradała rozum. Wie, że brzydko mu się skojarzyło. Miało się tak skojarzyć.

— Chyba śnisz. Mogę co najwyżej trzepnąć ciebie.

— Przestań mi mówić takie rzeczy, bo się zarumienię.

Łysy z brodą wzdycha zrezygnowany i brzmi, jakby już się domyślał, że wdepnął w rzadkie gówno.

Po fajce pokoju, oczyszczeniu umysłu i zanieczyszczeniu płuc, faceci wpadają na pomysł i Faye musi się bardzo starać, żeby nie przewrócić oczami i nie wyśmiać ich na miejscu. Protestuje, kiedy umieszczają ją w kiblu, ale głównie dla niepoznaki. Tak naprawdę właśnie tego potrzebuje, chwili spokoju, żeby uwolnić się z tych tandetnych kajdanek i uciec. Jest dobra w uciekaniu.

Spike – podsłuchała: tak właśnie mówił do zielonego ten wielki, Jet – nie protestuje w ogóle, kiedy Faye szczypcami swojego wiernego Redtaila chwyta walizkę pełną pieniędzy tuż sprzed jego nosa. Facet wie, kiedy nie ma żadnych szans. Faye to docenia.

— Żegnaj, gaucho. — Nazywa go _gaucho_ , bo on wygląda jak gaucho, cokolwiek to słowo znaczy.

Widzi, jak jego usta poruszają się, a potem wyginają w półuśmiechu. Nie wie, co do niej powiedział i nic jej to nie obchodzi. To ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi.

 

•

 

Nienawidzi się mylić. Jedyna gorsza od tego rzecz, jaką może sobie wyobrazić, to mylić się, kiedy jest głodna albo kiedy nie ma pieniędzy. Najbardziej nienawidzi nie mieć pieniędzy, a ci dwaj właśnie wzięli te marne resztki, które jeszcze jej zostały po milionach z walizki.

— Wow, naprawdę macie bzika na punkcie kajdanek, co? — Patrzy na swoje skute ręce. — A może to po prostu obsesja na moim punkcie? Bardzo tęskniliście?

— Czy ty się kiedykolwiek zamykasz? — Nie może stwierdzić, czy Spike jest bardziej zirytowany, zmęczony czy szczerze zaciekawiony.

— Tylko jeśli ładnie poprosisz.

Teraz jest zdecydowanie zirytowany. Nie powinien być, bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku to znowu ona jest tą, która ratuje im tyłki. Cóż, może nie do końca sama, ale zdecydowanie bardzo się przydaje. Nie tylko ich uratowała, zresztą, w swej szlachetności pomogła w zasadzie całej ludzkości, której groziło zamienienie się w bezmózgie agresywne małpy. (Większość ludzi nie zauważyłaby różnicy, myśli Faye.)

Postanawia zostać ze Spike’em i z Jetem na Bebopie prawdopodobnie z jednego z trzech następujących powodów:

1.  Zasmakowała jej praca łowczyni nagród, marzy o tym, by czynić więcej dobra dla społeczeństwa.

2.  Naprawdę polubiła Spike’a i Jeta. Świetni z nich kolesie, bardzo przyjacielscy, bardzo otwarci.

3.  Na Bebopie nie ma za wiele pieniędzy, które mogłaby ukraść, jest za to prysznic, łóżko i lodówka, w której czasem gości nawet jedzenie.

Na początku chłopcy zdają się być, delikatnie to ujmując, niechętni wobec jej obecności na statku. Nie kryją się z nią, nawet przy niej. Szczególnie Spike zdaje się być otwarty w tej kwestii. Przykład? Faye postanawia przełamać lody i przysiada się do nich po raz pierwszy, kiedy leżą (Spike, na kanapie, jedna ręka pod głową, druga na brzuchu, papieros w zębach, stopy skrzyżowane) i siedzą (Jet, na fotelu, nogi szeroko rozstawione, podbródek oparty na sztucznej ręce, sudoku w drugiej) przy stole i wspólnie, po męsku milczą, i Faye, również bez słowa, energicznie zrzuca stopy Spike’a z kanapy, żeby zrobić dla siebie miejsce. Spike podrywa się i patrzy na nią zszokowany, jakby dopuściła się najgorszego przestępstwa, a przy tym była całkowicie naga i wysmarowana miodem. Jet podnosi wzrok z nad sudoku i obserwuje zaistniałą sytuację, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Najwidoczniej dopuściła się jakiegoś faux pas, złamała decorum. Wzrusza ramionami, kładzie stopy na stół i zaczyna malować paznokcie fluorescencyjnym fioletowym lakierem. Kątem oka widzi Spike’a, który otwiera i zamyka usta, i Jeta, który spokojnie wraca do rozwiązywania łamigłówek. I wtedy Spike znajduje słowa, których tak długo i uparcie szukał. Jego głos jest śmiesznie wysoki i ocieka czymś na kształt desperacji.

— Co tu się dzieje?

— Po prostu płyń, Spike. Płyń — mówi stoicko Jet.

Faye już nie myśli, że jest przystojny. Teraz jest tylko wrzodem na dupie. Wkurzającym, brzydkim, zielonym wrzodem na jej perfekcyjnej dupie. Używa teraz innych przymiotników do określenia Spike’a Spiegela, z których niektóre to: zielonowłosy, oczywiście, wnerwiający, wkurzający, wkurwiający, cholerny, denerwujący, irytujący, drażniący, niewyobrażalny. Używa też kilku rzeczowników. Obok takich starych określeń jak _dupek_ pojawiły się: wrzód, jak wyżej, cymbał, wariat, półgłówek, czubek, lunatyk, gnojek, smród (rzadko, to dziecinne). Najbardziej lubi połączenia i różne wariacje powyższych: niewyobrażalnie wkurwiający gnojek, drażniący smród, denerwujący zielonowłosy cymbał. Czasem zdarza jej się tak do niego zwrócić, jednak zwykle używa tych sformułowań w myślach. Nie żeby dużo o nim myślała. Faye ma ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Może nie zawsze na Bebopie, bo jak się okazuje, praca łowców nagród przez większość czasu wieje potworną nudą. Ale kiedy znajdują się na jakieś planecie, Faye nigdy nie przepuści okazji, by skoczyć na wyścigi, do kasyna lub na zakupy. Albo kiedy są na tropie jakiegoś Wielkiego Złego i Faye ma okazję coś rozwalić lub do czegoś postrzelać. Zdecydowanie, Faye ma ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia niż myślenie o cholernym lunatyku. Chyba że nie ma. Jak wtedy, gdy są na Bebopie, który dryfuje przez kosmos, i jest potwornie nudno. Kiedy Spike i Jet są jedynymi ludźmi, których Faye widuje przez kilka dni. Czyli, tak w przybliżeniu, przez osiemdziesiąt procent czasu.

Kurwa, naprawdę powinna pomyśleć nad zmianą profesji.

A z drugiej strony, Faye naprawdę nie lubi robić czegoś, co nie gwarantuje jej albo przyjemności albo łatwo zdobytych dużych ilości pieniędzy. Faye nie lubi pracować. A nie napracujesz się jako łowca nagród.

Czyli podsumowując, osiągnęła impas. Jest zmuszona myśleć o Spike’u, lub raczej o tym jak nie znosi tego nadętego upierda. O, to doskonałe określenie, nadęty upierd.

Jet jest przyjemniejszy. Jet gotuje i ma śmieszne drzewka w swoich kwaterach.

Spike łazi po statku, jakby należał do niego, lub leży na kanapie, jakby też należała do niego, i _wkurza_ całą swoją osobą. Wkurza ją, że łazi tam, gdzie jest ona, i że zajmuje kanapę czasem przez kilka godzin i nie schodzi nawet, kiedy ona chce się położyć. Wkurza ją, jak leży i pali jednocześnie, bo nie powinno to wyglądać tak dobrze. I wkurza ją, kiedy nie zamyka klapy od kibla i zużywa cały papier i siedzi w kiblu przez czterdzieści minut, czytając jakąś nędzną gazetę. I że czasem nie nosi skarpetek do butów i wtedy jego stopy tak bardzo śmierdzą, a on oczywiście nie pójdzie się umyć, bo nie zna pojęcia wstydu. I zostawia włosy wszędzie, najwięcej w wannie. I jeszcze wkurza ją, że nigdy nie oddaje jej pilota bez walki i że kiedy się o niego siłują, to on zazwyczaj wygrywa, bez większego wysiłku blokując każdy jej ruch, przyciskając ją do kanapy, a czasem nawet kładąc się na niej, jakby była najwygodniejszą na świecie poduszką. Nienawidzi go.

— Nie będę zmieniał swoich obyczajów, tylko dlatego, że mamy dodatkową gębę na statku do wyżywienia. W dodatku całkowicie nieproszoną.

— Nie przesadzaj z tym wyżywieniem, Spike, bo stracisz wiarygodność. Nie ty jesteś od wyżywienia tej gęby — zauważa uprzejmie Jet i wyciera dłonie w fartuch, jakby dla zobrazowania swojej uwagi.

Spike w odpowiedzi mruczy coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, Faye zakłada ręce na piersi. Cholerni faceci.

Jedyną jasną stroną całej tej sytuacji jest fakt, że ona prawdopodobnie wkurza Spike’a równie mocno, jak on ją. Spike wygląda naprawdę zabawnie z czerwoną ze złości twarzą, kiedy Faye zużywa całą ciepłą wodę lub poluje widelcem na rzadkie kawałki mięsa na jego talerzu.

I musi przyznać, nigdy wcześniej nie poznała osoby, z którą kłótnie byłyby tak ekscytujące. Wściekłość i wrzask w najczystszej postaci.

Spike pochyla się nad nią pewnego bezproduktywnego wieczora, kiedy Faye siedzi na fotelu i czyta kolorowy magazyn niewymagający wysiłku intelektualnego. Jego włosy tworzą śmieszne cienie na jej piersiach, a jego regularny oddech uderza w czubek jej głowy.

— Uciekniesz stąd z naszymi pieniędzmi, prawda? — Ma to być stwierdzenie faktu, ale Faye wyczuwa w jego głosie nutkę nadziei, dość umiejętnie zatuszowaną przez obojętność.

Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie zrobi. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

— Jak możesz tak mówić, Spike? Myślałam, że łączy nas coś wyjątkowego.

Posyła mu całusa. Spike krzywi się wymownie.

 

•

 

Nazywa go lunatykiem, bo któregoś popołudnia, tuż po skromnym obiedzie, przypadkiem podsłuchała rozmowę swoich współlokatorów (tym razem Spike naprawdę nie wie o jej obecności, bo Faye cicho i boso przysiada na schodach):

— Spike, czy możesz podnieść swoją szlachetną dupę i wziąć się do roboty? — Jet woła z kuchni, zapewne zmywając naczynia.

— Dlaczego? — Głos Spike’a jest senny, ale Faye jest prawie pewna, że jeszcze nie zdążył zapaść w poobiednią drzemkę.

— Dlaczego co? — Jet wyłania się z kuchni ze ścierką w ręce. Dostrzega Faye, ale nie zdradza jej obecności.

— Dlaczego miałbym cokolwiek robić? Jaki to ma sens?

— Hę?

— Żadnego, Jet. Oto prawidłowa odpowiedź. Na większą skalę, wszystko co robię lub mógłbym robić, jest totalnie bez sensu. Więc po co się męczyć?

— Więc co, najlepiej położyć się i umrzeć?

— Dlaczego nie dasz mi po prostu dalej spać? — Spike zakrywa głowę poduszką.

— Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteś śmierdzącym leniwym zadkiem. Już tu zacząłem się martwić, że masz depresję.

Leniwy zadek. Też dobre. Wstaje i przeciąga się, coś głośno strzela jej w plecach. Spike nie reaguje.

 

•

 

Ale Spike robi, co trzeba i kiedy trzeba. Faye szybko się tego uczy.

Spotyka mężczyznę w czerni o imieniu, które zdradza wszystko. Mężczyzna przybywa z przeszłości Spike’a i Faye może tylko żałować, że tam nie pozostał. Nie ma wielu rzeczy, których Faye się boi, ale boi się tego mężczyzny i boi się, że umrze z jego ręki.

Vicious. To ten rodzaj imienia, które kształtuje osobę, wypełnia pustą formę znaczeniem. Imię wyryło się na jego twarzy, w cieniach pod martwymi oczami, w szarych zniszczonych włosach, w uśmiechu, który tnie jak noże. Jak miecz, na którego rękojeści teraz trzyma dłoń. Na jego ramieniu siedzi ptak i w innych okolicznościach Faye może uznałaby to za zabawne. W okolicznościach, w których nie trzęsłaby się ze strachu, a jej serce nie biłoby w piersi z niewyobrażalną wręcz prędkością.

Ciekawych masz przyjaciół, czubku, myśli przelotnie, a potem poprawia się mechanicznie: wrogów. Ludzie tacy jak Vicious nie mają przyjaciół.

Z balkonu Faye ma niesamowity widok na to, co dzieje się na scenie. Nie żeby zwracała jakąkolwiek uwagę na operę, jest zbyt rozproszona martwym człowiekiem w fotelu obok i Viciousem nad ramieniem. Przeklina swoją ciekawość. Przyrzeka sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie wtykać nosa w sprawy Spike’a. Nie pachną zbyt ładnie.

Jeden z przydupasów Viciousa chwyta ją za ramię i brutalnie podnosi, kiedy przedstawienie dobiega końca. Jest tak przestraszona, że nawet nie protestuje. To niezwykłe osiągnięcie, uciszyć Faye Valentine, ale im się udaje. Nie zakładają jej torby na głowę, kiedy pakują ją do samochodu. Faye obserwuje drogę, starając się wydedukować, dokąd ją zabierają. Ale to na nic. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w tych okolicach.

Więc kiedy dzwoni do Spike’a, że trzymają ją w katedrze za miastem, wie, że to pułapka. Vicious czeka na niego na chórze, boczne nawy są wypełnione jego ludźmi. Spike też wie, ale mimo to po nią przychodzi. Zaskakuje ją to, ale już po kilka sekundach uświadamia sobie, że nie chodzi o nią. Jest mądrą dziewczyną.

Biegnie najszybciej, jak potrafi, kiedy zjawia się Spike i zaczyna się strzelanina. Kule latają zbyt blisko niej. Czuje się naga bez swojej broni i ze związanymi rękami. Na zewnątrz katedry świst kul jest przytłumiony, jakby ona sama znajdowała się pod wodą. Faye upada na chodnik i zdziera sobie kolano do krwi. Cholerna wąska sukienka. Oddala się jeszcze trochę, a potem odwraca i obserwuje.

Nie trwa to długo. Rozpieprzanie wszystkiego zwykle nie trwa długo. Już po kilku minutach, w czasie których Faye zdążyła uwolnić dłonie, Spike wylatuje przez rozetę i z oszołamiającą prędkością spada w kierunku ziemi, a Faye może tylko bezczynnie patrzeć. Spike uderza o schody z głośnym łoskotem, szkło rozpryskuje się jak mozaika wokół jego nieruchomej postaci. Faye szybko odzyskuje oddech i władzę w członkach podbiega do niego błyskawicznie, szybciej niż kiedy uciekała z katedry, i nie kłopocząc się sprawdzaniem tętna, ciągnie go po schodach do najbliższego samochodu. Wszystkie są puste, ale w żadnym nie ma kluczyków. To jednak nie jest problem dla Faye Valentine.

Z niemałym trudem pakuje Spike’a na tylne siedzenie Subaru, siada za kierownicą, odpala i rusza z piskiem opon. Obserwowała drogę, wie, jak dojechać do miasta. Gdzieś w mieście musi być szpital. Albo dom pogrzebowy. Zerka przez ramię na Spike’a. Oddycha. Słabo, ale oddycha.

— Trzymaj się tam, półgłówku. Nie będę cię miała na sumieniu, słyszysz?

 

•

 

Spike przeżywa, więc oszczędza jej wyrzutów sumienia. Ale czuje się poniekąd winna i zdaje się, że ma względem niego pewien dług wdzięczności, a to nie coś, co zdarza się często czuć Faye, i dlatego siedzi przy nim i dba o niego, kiedy leży nieprzytomny na kanapie. Jet czasem się przysiada. Rozmawiają przy nim przyciszonym głosem, zupełnie jakby spał. Nawet Ein powstrzymuje się od szczekania w mesie. To niedobrze. Nigdy wcześniej, kiedy Spike drzemał, nikt z nich nie kłopotał się, by go przypadkiem nie obudzić. To tak jakby wytworzyła się wokół niego atmosfera sakralna, zupełnie jakby dreptali wokół trupa, jakby w każdym momencie Spike mógł umrzeć, chociaż doktor był całkowicie pewien, że jego stan jest stabilny. Jet próbuje żartować:

— Nie ma wielkiej różnicy — mówi, kiedy on i Faye patrzą na zaśnieżony przyciszony telewizor i palą poobiedniego papierosa (nie było żadnego obiadu, ale pewne nazwy już na zawsze przylegają do niektórych rzeczy, nawet jeśli rzeczone nazwy nie są adekwatne). — I tak całymi dniami tylko spał.

Faye nie uśmiecha się jednak. Wydycha dym nosem i marzy jej się butelka taniego wina. Będzie musiała poszperać później w mniej używanych zakątkach statku. Może któryś z nich ma gdzieś zachomikowany alkohol. Może Ein da się namówić na to, żeby trochę dla niej powęszyć. Najwyższy czas, żeby ten durny pies się na coś przydał.

Kiedy po trzech dniach Spike w końcu otwiera oczy i tym samym kończy ich tortury, Faye jest przy nim sama i akurat układa pasjansa. Słyszy cichy jęk i podrywa się z kanapy, pochylając się nad nim. Spike drżącymi palcami odsuwa bandaż ze swoich ust i charczy:

— Fałszujesz.

To pierwsze słowo, jakie pada z jego ust. Faye przeklina i rzuca kartami w jego twarz. Niewdzięczny gnojek. Faye skończyła z czuciem czegokolwiek względem niego.

Zabawna rzecz, nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że nuciła jakąś melodię.

Jej gniew tłumi otaczające ją bodźce, więc uradowany głos Jeta dochodzi do niej jakby spod wody, kiedy ten wpada do mesy kilka sekund po tym, gdy ona ją opuszcza.

— Spike! Co byś chciał zjeść?

 

 

 **DWA**

BLUES O PORANKU

 

Spike’a igranie ze śmiercią staje się dla Faye bardziej oczywiste z każdym kolejnym dniem. To nie jest do końca _życzenie_ śmierci, myśli, nie można chcieć śmierci, kiedy tak bardzo pragnie się poczuć żywym. To wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane i Faye czuje, jak marszczy jej się mózg od wysiłku, kiedy próbuje to zrozumieć, więc nie robi tego zbyt często. Ale nie może ignorować błysku w jego oku, kiedy rzuca się w wir walki, jego rozgrzanej skóry, kiedy wraca na Bebop z kolejną kulką w ramieniu, z kolejnym draśnięciem na policzku od postrzału. To niesamowite, że ze wszystkiego potrafi wyjść obronną ręką, wydaje się niezniszczalny, nieludzki. Nie, Spike nie chce umrzeć, to nie to, gdyby chciał, już dawno dałby sobie spokój, pewnego razu po prostu wyzionąłby ducha, nic prostszego. Jest coś, co wciąż go trzyma na nogach, jakaś niedokończona sprawa. I Faye zdaje się znać odpowiedź, ale nie wypowiada na głos tego imienia, pozwala sobie jedynie na powtarzanie go w myślach, jak mantrę, która ma siłę odczynić zły urok:

Vicious Vicious Viciousviociousvicious.

Po jakimś czasie imię to traci swoją moc, staje się tylko losową zbitką liter, niezrozumiałym bełkotem pozbawionym znaczenia. Faye naprawdę się o to stara.

Obserwuje Spike’a zza czasopisma, kiedy znowu przesiadują w mesie, zabijając kolejne godziny nudy. Spike leży na kanapie, na jego twarzy wciąż znajdują się dwa plastry, a prawa dłoń wciąż jest obandażowana tak szczelnie, że nie prześwituje nawet milimetr skóry. Faye zastanawia się, czy i Spike ma podobne rytuały, czy zastosował kiedyś taki, by przestać się bać, czy kiedykolwiek się bał. Może nie, może znał Viciousa zbyt długo, a boimy się tylko nieznanego, prawda? Faye wie, że Spike też ją obserwuje. Robi to dokładnie tak samo, jak ona, w ten sposób, żeby druga osoba nie wiedziała, że jest obserwowana. To głupie i dziecinne, bo tak naprawdę wiedzą doskonale, ale to taka umowa społeczna, tak właśnie operują dorosłe istoty ludzkie od stuleci. Jeśli się do czegoś przyznać otwarcie, wówczas staje się prawdziwe. Ludzie boją się prawdy.

Więc Faye obserwuje Spike’a, a Spike obserwuje Faye i oboje udają, że nic nie wiedzą. To głupie i dziecinne, ale – zadziwiająco – działa.

O czym może myśleć Spike, kiedy patrzy na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek? Czy patrzy na jej nogi, jej przedramiona, dłonie trzymające gazetę? A może myśli o tym, o czym myślałaby Faye na jego miejscu? Faye wdarła się do jego przeszłości, poznała coś, czego nie miała prawa poznać. To musi go męczyć. Ją by męczyło.

Wzdycha i rzuca magazyn na stolik. Wyciąga ręce w górę, prostuje plecy i rozciąga się. Niemalże czuje dyskretne spojrzenie Spike’a na swoich piersiach i uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

— Możesz dać sobie spokój — mówi niespodziewanie Spike, nie otwierając szerzej oczu. — Na mnie to nie działa.

Nie ma sensu udawać, że nie wie, o co mu chodzi.

— Dlaczego? Jesteś gejem?

— Nie.

— Impotentem?

— Nie.

— Kastratem?

Spike zaciska mocniej powieki i marszczy brwi. Faye doskonale gra na jego nerwach. Mało jest na świecie prostszych rzeczy.

— Nie — mówi po chwili.

— Heteroseksualną kobietą?

— Nie. — Podnosi nieco głos i w końcu na nią patrzy, wyraźnie zirytowany. — Wierz lub nie, ale nie dla każdego taka ostentacyjność, jaką prezentujesz, jest atrakcyjna.

— Uważaj, Spike! — Wyciąga palec w jego stronę. — Wyplułeś z siebie więcej niż trzy słowa. Możesz dostać zadyszki, a lepiej tego unikać po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Wciąż nie jesteś w swojej szczytowej formie.

Spike zaciska szczęki i raptownie odwraca głowę, uparcie wpatrując się w sufit. Faye prycha i wstaje, zakładając kciuki za szelki. To było aż za łatwe. Kiedy przechodzi obok kanapy i rozłożonego na niej Spike’a, umyślnie dotyka go biodrem.

— I tak dla twojej informacji — odzywa się, kiedy znajduje już przy schodach. — Nie ma na świecie osoby, która nie uważałaby mnie za seksowną.

— Jet jest seksowniejszy niż ty! — krzyczy Spike tak głośno i szybko, że Faye jest prawie pewna, że się opluł. Nie spogląda jednak przez ramię, żeby to sprawdzić. I tak o to rozpada się jego demonstracyjnie obojętna poza.

— Hej, dzięki, kolego! — Z kuchni dobiega głos Jeta i trzask odkładanych na suszarkę garnków. — Jestem wzruszony.

— A więc jednak gej — Faye komentuje śpiewnym głosem. W mesie rozbrzmiewa stukot jej obcasów, kiedy pokonuje kolejne stopnie schodów.

Spike rzuca w jej stronę poduszką, ale Faye znajduje się już daleko poza jej zasięgiem.

 

•

 

Jeśli to możliwe, to po wydarzeniach w katedrze Spike robi się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny. Faye to rozumie, to taki pokręcony mechanizm obronny. Zagraża mu swoją, jak to powiedział, ostentacyjnością, wtrąceniem nosa w nie swoje sprawy, sarkazmem, inteligencją i generalnie swoją przedłużającą się obecnością na Bebopie. Faye stwarza konkurencję, a Spike zdążył już przywyknąć do bycia jedynym osobnikiem wkładającym kij w mrowisko i siejącym chaos samym oddechem. To, plus Spike jest zwyczajnym dupkiem, więc nigdy nie przepuści okazji, by ją wyzwać lub posłać mordercze spojrzenie spode łba.

Wszystkie jego wysiłki spływają po niej, jak woda po kaczce. Naprawdę.

— Cześć, wiedźmo.

Faye przestraszona podrywa się na swoim miejscu i przyciska rękę do piersi. Czasopismo, które czytała tym razem, upada na ziemię. Faye podnosi głowę i dostrzega zadowolony uśmieszek Spike’a na jego głupiej twarzy. Pochyla się nad nią, opierając łokcie o oparcie fotela. Faye nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało, że nie zauważyła, ani nie usłyszała go wcześniej. Pieprzony ninja.

— Co tam poczytujesz, Faye?

Zanim ona zdąży w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, on już schyla się i podnosi kolorową gazetę. Nie przestaje jej zadziwiać szybkość, z jaką jego ciało wróciło do pełni użyteczności. Minął może tydzień, odkąd Spike leżał cały obandażowany i nieprzytomny, a oni obchodzili się z nim jak z jajkiem.

Jego oczy błyszczą z uciechy, kiedy odkrywa, co tak właściwie czytała Faye.

— To twoje?

Faye wzrusza ramionami. Nie da rady jej zawstydzić czymś tak słabym. Nie rozumie, po co Spike w ogóle zaczyna ten pojedynek. Musi wiedzieć, że przegra.

— Nie. Znalazłam tajny skarb Jeta.

Spike rzuca _Playboya_ na jej kolana i pochyla się jeszcze bliżej. Teraz Faye wyczuwa słaby, przygaszony zapach jego wody kolońskiej, którą spryskał się albo rano albo jeszcze poprzedniego dnia.

— Więc, Faye — jego oddech łaskocze ją po szyi — lubisz dziewczyny, co?

Faye wzdycha z rezygnacją i sięga z powrotem po magazyn. Woli oglądać nagie wygolone kobiety niż wdawać się z nim w jałową dyskusję. Mimo wszystko odpowiada:

— Jeśli kiedyś znajdę drugą taką jak ja, to na pewno ją polubię. Ale myślę, że mężczyźni w całym systemie są bezpieczni. Nie ma drugiej takiej jak ja.

— Och, bo ja wiem — mówi Spike powoli, jakby smakując wypowiadane przez siebie słowa. — Możesz ich znaleźć trochę w tym dziele. — Kiwa głową na trzymaną w jej rękach gazetę.

Faye warczy ze złości, a _Playboy_ ląduje na jego twarzy, ale nie tłumi krótkiego gardłowego śmiechu.

W porządku. Chce wojny, będzie ją miał.

 

•

 

Oboje są dorosłymi ludźmi (Faye jest nawet podwójnie czy potrójnie, można by powiedzieć, ale cicho, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć), ale wyjątkowo łatwo zapomnieć o tym fakcie przez następne kilka dni. Faye tłumaczy swoje zachowanie tym, że zwyczajnie stara się urozmaicić nieco rekonwalescencję Spike’a. Chroni go od nudy. Nie ma pojęcia, jaką wymówkę ma Spike, ale na pewno nie jest tak dobra jak jej. W ich małych podchodach nie ma żadnych zasad, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, żadnej litości, żadnego poszanowania dla ludności cywilnej (Jet). Poboczne straty są nieuniknione.

Bitwa pierwsza.

Faye zamaszystym ruchem odsłania zasłonę, gdy Spike bierze prysznic. On patrzy na nią, z dłońmi we włosach i pianą spływającą mu z czoła, po policzku, na szyję. Nie wydaje się zaskoczony i z całą pewnością nie jest poruszony czy zawstydzony. Faye zjeżdża wzrokiem niżej i wie, że Spike nie ma się czego wstydzić. Klnie cicho pod nosem, ma nadzieję, że się nie rumieni. Nie tak miało to wyglądać, Spike miał się zasłaniać i wydzierać na nią, a tymczasem spokojnie wraca do masowania głowy. Faye wymaszerowuje z łazienki z podkulonym ogonem, pokonana z kretesem, wyniesiona na tarczy.

Rewanż.

Spike kopniakiem otwiera drzwi, kiedy ona akurat wychodzi z wanny. Faye dłonią ściera pianę z bardziej strategicznych miejsc, delikatnie muska piersi i brzuch, wierzchem dłoni przejeżdża po udach. Pochyla się, by wyjąć korek. Ona też nie ma się czego wstydzić i Spike powinien był o tym wiedzieć. Nie zostawiła drzwi otwartych przez przypadek. Kiedy przez ramię zerka w stronę Spike’a, nawet trochę mu współczuje. On z całą pewnością nie martwi się o rumieńce na policzkach, priorytetem jest mały zdrajca w spodniach, który teraz nie jest tak obojętny, jak z pewnością życzyłby sobie jego pan. Faye uśmiecha się rozkosznie i sięga po szczoteczkę do zębów. Nakłada pastę. Kiedy wkłada szczoteczkę do ust i zaczyna szorować, Spike odwraca się na pięcie i pierzcha z pola bitwy, że aż się kurzy. Faye patrzy w lustro, samozadowolenie bije z niej falami.

 

•

 

Następuje chwilowe zawieszenie broni, kiedy Spike – wbrew zaleceniom Jeta, bo przecież świat by się skończył, gdyby chociaż raz Spike kogoś posłuchał – bierze na swoje barki nową robotę. Miało pójść gładko, ale zaszły niespodziewane komplikacje (déjà vu, co?). Dziecko okazało się starcem (brzmi znajomo), które nie może umrzeć, czy jakieś inne brednie. Spike zdążył dostać kolejną kulkę i wpaść w krótkotrwałą depresję, lub może raczej zadumę, po tym, kiedy zastrzelił rzeczone dziecko-starca. Faye nie ma siły ani ochoty, żeby mu podokuczać, kiedy jest tak psychicznie zmaltretowany i dziwnie nostalgiczny. Nie znajduje żadnej przyjemności w potyczkach słownych, kiedy druga osoba nie może się bronić.

— Nie podejrzewałam, że masz takie wrażliwe serduszko — mówi uszczypliwie, bo to jest coś, co robi Faye, kpi i szydzi z rzeczy potencjalnie poruszających jej zimne serce.

Spike przerywa obserwowanie jej palców oczyszczających jego ranę postrzałową i podnosi wzrok, by na nią spojrzeć, prosto, szczerze i twardo.

— To nie tak.

— Nie? A jak? — Faye przykłada gazę do rany i sięga po bandaż. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będzie mogła sobie wpisać w CV kurs pielęgniarski. Gdyby kiedykolwiek miała CV.

Spike przez chwilę wygląda, jakby rozważał, czy rozmowa z nią ma jakikolwiek sens. Drapie się po karku i odchyla głowę do tyłu. Faye zawiesza wzrok na jego nieruchomym jabłku Adama.

— To — mówi, a gula w jego gardle drga nieznacznie — skomplikowane.

— Czy możesz być jeszcze bardziej enigmatyczny? — Faye prycha i kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Ja też nie mogę umrzeć. — Wyrzuca w końcu z siebie, a jego głos jest zaledwie o decybel głośniejszy niż szept. Wciąż uparcie patrzy w sufit. Nie brzmi, jakby się przechwalał. Brzmi, jakby ciążyło mu to niczym kula u nogi.

Faye kilkakrotnie mruga oczami, a potem wybucha głośnym śmiechem. Jasne, myślała o nim jako o niezniszczalnym, ale to tylko myśli, nie możesz ich kontrolować. On wypowiedział to na głos i w dodatku zdaje się w to naprawdę wierzyć. Spike najwidoczniej nudzi się oglądaniem statku, bo swoją uwagę skupia na niej. Generalne zblazowanie, na które Spike jest domyślnie ustawiony, jest teraz podszyte lekką irytacją.

— Sorry. — Faye ociera łzy z zewnętrznych kącików oczu. — Myślałam, że żartujesz.

— Odwal się. — Spike wstaje i wsadza dłonie do kieszeni. Faye zagradza mu drogę, wysuwając nogę do przodu.

— Nie, serio, akurat teraz nie chciałam cię urazić. — Podnosi ręce w uniwersalnym geście pokoju. — Po prostu… ogarnij, okej?

Patrzy na nią z góry. Mógłby bez większego wysiłku pokonać przeszkodę w postaci jej nogi, ale z jakiegoś powodu zostaje.

— To nie jest jakiś pieprzony serial, gdzie jesteś głównym bohaterem. Nie szukaj we wszystkich napotkanych ludziach zwierciadła, w którym możesz się odbić. Wiesz o co mi chodzi? Nie jesteś w centrum wydarzeń, a inni ludzie nie są tu po to, żebyś ty mógł dowiedzieć się więcej o sobie. — Efektowna pauza, wysunięty oskarżycielsko palec. — Twoje ego musi trochę przystopować.

— Wiedziałem, że rozmowa z tobą to strata czasu. — Podsumowuje to Spike i omija jej nogę. Odchodzi, garbiąc się trochę. Faye wzdycha rozdzierająco i zbiera rzeczy ze stołu do podręcznej apteczki. Ciekawe, czy coś z tego, co powiedziała, dotarło do jego głupiej łepetyny. Po chwili jednak wzrusza ramionami. Jakby ją to obchodziło.

 

•

 

— Chyba zwariowałaś.

— No dawaj.

— Nie, Faye, nie zrobię ci masażu.

Faye spoczywa na brzuchu na kanapie w mesie, bezwstydnie roznegliżowana od pasa w górę, jej top leży porzucony na podłodze pod stołem. Cierpi na potworne bóle pleców i nie może znaleźć nikogo, kto by się nad nią zlitował.

— Dlaczego? Boisz się, jak zareaguje twoje przyrodzenie?

Spike zamyka powieki i mieli w ustach przekleństwo. Na jego ściągniętą twarz wstępuje grymas gniewu. Przerzuca ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i zakłada ręce na piersi. Faye widzi go tylko jednym okiem, bo połowę twarzy ma zakopaną w poduszce, ale i tak bawi się znakomicie.

— Wolę cię nie dotykać. Nie wiadomo, gdzie szlajałaś się wcześniej.

— Spike, dobrze wiesz, że jestem nadzwyczaj zadbaną kobietą. Spójrz tylko na moje paznokcie. — Wyciąga rękę w bok i rozkłada palce szeroko. — Są perfekcyjne.

— Ubierz się i spadaj stąd, chcę się położyć.

— Sam spadaj. Masz chyba swoje łóżko. Spróbuj się tam położyć.

— Chcę pooglądać telewizję.

Jet wybiera akurat ten moment, by wstąpić do mesy. Taksuje ich wzrokiem pełnym pogardy.

— Wy dwoje znowu to samo? — Siada ciężko na pufie i zapala papierosa. — Faye, dlaczego twoje piersi mają styczność z kanapą?

— Spike ma zrobić mi masaż.

— Faye ma dziwne fantazje erotyczne — tłumaczy Spike.

— Chciałbyś, żeby były o tobie, co?

— Zamknij się — warczy i chyba zostaje doprowadzony do ostateczności, bo robi coś, czego Faye zupełnie się nie spodziewała: podchodzi do niej zamaszystym krokiem i bezceremonialnie kładzie się na niej, plecy na plecach, głowa na głowie. Nawet mości się na niej jak jakiś pieprzony kot na kołdrze. I wcale nie jest taki lekki. Jest chudy, fakt, ale składa się głównie z dobrze wyćwiczonych mięśni, a te trochę ważą. Faye przez chwilę brakuje powietrza. Przez opadające włosy Spike’a, dostrzega Jeta, który przygląda się im z niedowierzaniem. Nie dziwi mu się. Muszą tworzyć piękny widok.

— Nie bądź bezczelny — mówi z wcale niemałym trudem i cokolwiek niewyraźnie.

— Dlaczego? Masz na to monopol? — Słyszy nad sobą. Prawie spływa na nią jego złośliwa satysfakcja. Faye próbuje się podnieść i go zrzucić, ale wszelkie wysiłki okazują się płonne. Ból pleców wzmaga się niemiłosiernie.

— Złaź!!! — Faye gotuje się ze złości.

— Ale mi tu wygodnie. Jet, włączysz telewizję?

Słyszy jak Jet wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy pomrukiem a chrząknięciem.

— Nie mieszajcie mnie w to — dudni swoim potężnym basem. — W ogóle mam wam coś do zakomunikowania, więc może byście… — Macha ręką w ich ogólnym kierunku, ale jakoś tak od niechcenia, jakby już z góry nie spodziewając się żadnych rezultatów. Zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko, próbując nie stracić swojej stoickiej postawy. — Spike, zejdź z Faye. Myślę, że ona się dusi.

— Dałoby się to zaaranżować jako wypadek?

— Wątpię. Czekałoby cię kilka lat odsiadki.

— Nikt by się nie dowiedział. Moglibyśmy zlikwidować ciało niepostrzeżenie. Wyrzucić przez śluzę.

Faye warczy, ale efekt nie jest nawet w połowie tak imponujący, kiedy zagłusza go kanapa.

— No dobra, dobra. — Spike kapituluje pod nieugiętym spojrzeniem Jeta i Faye oddycha z ulgą, gdy z jej ciała schodzi dodatkowy ciężar. Podnosi swój top i przykrywa nim piersi, kiedy dźwiga się do pozycji siedzącej. Jet odwraca się, jak na przyzwoitego mężczyznę przystało, co pozwala jej ubrać się w pośpiechu. Spike i tak nie patrzy w jej stronę, zafascynowany jakimś odległym punktem na przeciwległej ścianie. Kiedy Faye kończy się przyodziewać, rzuca się na niego w okamgnieniu i zaczyna okładać pięściami, a on reaguje błyskawicznie, jakby tylko na to czekał.

— Spokój!!! — Jet nie wytrzymuje i wstaje. Wygląda jak olbrzym, który wyszedł z morza, by ukarać śmiertelników. Z całą pewnością, chciałby tak wyglądać, kiedy z oczu ciska gromy w ich stronę. Spike i Faye zastygają jak wyrzeźbieni w kamieniu: Faye z kolanem na udzie Spike’a i z jedną ręką w jego włosach, które przed chwilą szarpała, on trzymając jej nadgarstki. — Słowo daję, cofacie się w rozwoju! Szczególnie ty, Spike, co się z tobą stało? Znam cię trzy lata i nigdy nie byłeś taki… taki infantylny.

Spike wskazuje palcem w jej stronę.

— Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie, dupku. Masz naturalne predyspozycje.

— Jak Boga kocham, Faye, zapierdolę cię — deklamuje Spike, nie puszczając jej nadgarstków.

— Kurwa — podsumowuje Jet i zrezygnowany opada z powrotem na siedzenie. — Nie wygram, prawda? Może chociaż minuta spokoju, co? Da radę?

Faye i Spike patrzą na siebie, po czym powoli rozluźniają swoje chwyty i oddalają się od siebie.

— Dobrze. Brawo, dzieci. — Jet krzywi usta w półuśmiechu, skóra wokół jego metalowej wstawki marszczy się nieco. — Jest robota. Szansa na duże pieniądze.

Na dźwięk tego słowa Faye się prostuje. Pieniądze zawsze przykuwają jej pełną uwagę.

— Zanim was jednak wdrążę dalej, chciałbym żebyście chociaż rozważyli… — Bierze głęboki oddech. — Wiecie, może od czasu do czasu, zamiast ciągle rywalizować, spróbowalibyście współpracy?

Spoglądają na siebie zdziwieni, jakby nie bardzo orientowali się, w jakim języku przemawia do nich Jet.

— Ale my się nie lubimy! — mówi Spike, a Faye ochoczo przytakuje.

To jedyna rzecz, co do której są absolutnie zgodni.

 

•

 

Ale próbują. Niech nikt się nie ośmieli powiedzieć, że Faye i Spike nie próbują. Jest tylko jeden problem: kiedy współpracują, wiąże się to zazwyczaj ze straszną popijawą, a później kacem (jak ta robota od Jeta, kiedy polowali na gościa od materiałów wybuchowych, Deckera czy coś), albo wysadzaniem różnych rzeczy w powietrze (jak ta sama robota). Nie żeby Faye miała z tym jakiś problem w pojedynkę, ale ze Spike’em jest to jednak zazwyczaj bardziej spektakularne. Czasem udaje im się złapać cel (tak, Decker), a czasem nawet dostają z niego pieniądze (nie za Deckera), ale generalnie współpracując osiągają rezultaty zupełnie nieprzewidziane, bo w tak zwanym międzyczasie nie mogą dojść do porozumienia co do tego, jak te rezultaty osiągnąć. Nawet współpracując, muszą się kłócić.

Tak o to Faye kończy z kacem rozsadzającym głowę w jakimś dziwnym kolorowym lokalu, gdzie być może pojawi się Decker, a być może nie, za to z całą pewnością pojawiają się całe chmary hałaśliwych dzieciaków i wrzeszczą o lody. Mają tu podobno dobre lody. Faye siedzi przed swoim deserem i wpatruje się w niego z cierpiętniczą miną. Nie ma nawet ochoty jeść, to zły znak. Spike został w tej kołtuńskiej spelunie, gdzie poprzedniej nocy wypili zdecydowanie za dużo, zakładając się, kto będzie w stanie obalić więcej strzałów wódki. Faye czuje odruch wymiotny na samo wspomnienie. Podpiera podbródek o wnętrze dłoni. Na razie ani śladu Deckera, chociaż sama siedzi tu od godziny. Ma nadzieję, że Spike ma więcej szczęścia. Faye chce już po prostu wrócić na statek i wskoczyć do wanny z zimną wodą.

Ale oczywiście, nic nie jest tak łatwe. Decker pojawia się, ale Faye nie udaje się go złapać. Ma to za poważnie uszkodzony monomyśiwiec (oczywiście, pamiętała, że to gościu od _materiałów wybuchowych_ , ale opary kaca nie pomagają w klarownym myśleniu). Na szczęście Spike swoim niezaprzeczalnym urokiem osobistym i chłopięcą nonszalancją zjednał sobie nowego znajomego, który zgodził się podrzucić ich na Bebop. W jakiś sposób świadomość, że Spike też nie dopilnował swojego Swordfisha, trochę poprawia jej humor.

Faye wchodzi na pokład międzyplanetarnej ciężarówki. Trucker wyciąga do niej na powitanie rękę.

— V.T.

— Faye. — Przedstawia się, a ogólny obraz gracji i wdzięku psuje tylko jej rzygowy głos.

— Ładna ta twoja przyjaciółka. — V.T. mruga w stronę Spike’a, a Faye podnosi brwi i spogląda na podejrzanego, ale ten już odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Przyjaciółka? Spike naprawdę tak o niej powiedział? Czy tym teraz są? Przyjaciółmi?

Faye nie wie, jak się z tym czuje, czy ją to obchodzi i czy ma jakiekolwiek zdanie na ten temat. Uznaje, że nie ma to większego znaczenia, to tylko niefortunnie użyte słowo. Wkrótce potem nawet o tym zapomina, szczególnie kiedy staje się świadkiem jednego z bardziej wariackich popisów Spike’a. Szaleniec wypuszcza się w przestrzeń kosmiczną bez skafandra, z wtyczkami w uszach i drobną ilością powietrza, którą udało mu się złapać w płuca. Faye nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek widziała coś bardziej nierozsądnego. Musi przyznać przed samą sobą, że trochę jej wtedy zaimponował.

Jeszcze na długo po wykonaniu roboty (współpracowali i osiągnęli sukces!), Spike ma lekki uśmiech błąkający się w kącikach ust i bije od niego pewna dziecinna, pierwotna radość.

Igranie ze śmiercią, podsumowuje Faye w myślach, przyglądając mu się przez zmrużone oczy. Coraz bardziej oczywiste.

 

•

 

Wpadają w rytm. Może nie jest to rytm doskonały i przydałyby mu się pewne ulepszenia, ale cała ich trójka (czwórka, jeśli liczyć psa) odnajduje w końcu zadowalającą ich dynamikę. Jet znajduje im dobre okazje od swoich znajomych w ISSP, a oni wykonują zlecenia, brudząc sobie rączki, często nie przebierając w środkach, często strzelając więcej niż to potrzebne, bo oboje uwielbiają strzelać. Ein szczeka. Oczywiście, Faye wciąż nie czuje, że _przynależy_ , jeśli dozwolone jest użycie takiego hieratycznego słowa. Faye chyba już nie wierzy w przynależenie. Dobrze się bawi, ale kiedy przyjdzie czas bez wyrzutów sumienia i bez oglądania wstecz, spakuje swoje manatki i salwuje się ucieczką. Najchętniej z dużą ilością pieniędzy w walizce.

W każdym razie, wracając do meritum, wpadają w rytm. I dlatego Faye nie jest przekonana, gdy na pokład wpuszczają Radykalnego Edwarda. Może i potrzebują hakera, fakt, Jet głównie tylko udaje, że zna się na komputerach, tak samo jak udaje wielkiego twardego macho, ale to nie zmienia faktu, ze Faye nie jest przekonana. Tak właśnie musieli czuć się Spike i Jet, kiedy ona wprosiła się na Bebop. Musieli odbierać ją jako zakłócenie.

Ale mija kilka dni, a potem tygodni i Faye ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że Ed wpasowuje się w ich liczne dziury i dysfunkcje wprost doskonale. Turla się po statku, siłuje z psem, węszy po kątach i zatapia się w swoim własnym świecie, całkowicie ignorując resztę załogi, chyba że akurat wykłóca się z nimi o resztki jedzenia, i nieusuwalnie odciska swoje piętno na Bebopie. Faye cieszy się, że Ed tu jest. Miło jest nie być jedyną dziewczyną na statku, balans sił wyrównuje się. Teraz ma jej kto malować paznokcie u stóp, kiedy ona czyta magazyny. Z jakiegoś powodu ani Spike, ani Jet nigdy nie chcieli tego robić.

Obserwuje to dziwne rude i rumiane stworzenie i ma wrażenie, że było tu zawsze.

Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy Spike i Jet kiedykolwiek czuli to względem niej. Pewnie nie. Dzieci z reguły rozczulają bardziej niż dorośli.

Szczególnie Jet zdaje się bardzo dobrze dogadywać z nowym członkiem załogi. Często spontanicznie tworzą komitywę przeciwko destrukcyjnemu duo. Jet musi bawić się naprawdę świetnie. Zdaniem Faye razem z Ed powinni założyć kabaret, bo wspólnie są po prostu prze-śmie-szni.

Jeden z ich wielu występów, mających na celu zdeprecjonować szczególnie ożywioną wymianę zdań i wyzwisk między Faye a Spike’em, wygląda tak:

— Ile wy macie lat, trzynaście? — pyta Jet, kładąc ręce na biodrach, a Ed natychmiast to podłapuje i podnosi głowę, węsząc okazję.

— Nie, Ed ma trzynaście lat. Spike-osoba i Faye-Faye są po prostu głupi-głupi-głupi.

Jet klepie ją po głowie.

— Masz rację, Ed, przepraszam. Zawsze byłaś najmądrzejsza z nas wszystkich.

(Uwadze Faye nie umyka słowo, którego użył Jet: _zawsze_.)

— Nie, Ein jest najmądrzejszy.

Ed klepie psa po głowie. Pies drapie się za uchem.

Faye i Spike wymieniają znudzone spojrzenia i wyciągają nogi na stół, symultanicznie zapalając papierosy. Niech mają z tego jakąś przyjemność.

Czasem Faye zastanawia się, czy działają według z góry ustalonego scenariusza, który Jet w pocie czoła skrobie poprzedniej nocy z latarką pod kołdrą. Ale wtedy zdarza się coś, co przeczy tej wizji. Mianowicie, Ed improwizuje i Jet wyraźnie nie jest na to gotowy.

Faye i Spike powolnym zrelaksowanym krokiem zmierzają ku mesie na śniadanie, Faye ciągle z ręcznikiem na głowie po długim porannym prysznicu, Spike w wygniecionym podkoszulku i równie wygniecionych spodniach.

— Po co ci tyle ubrań? — Szczerze zaciekawione pytanie Spike’a rozbrzmiewa w mesie, gdzie Jet i Ed pochłaniają już jedzenie z talerzy. Faye przyśpiesza. Boi się, że nic nie zostanie. Potrafi rozpoznać dziecko, które całe swoje życie musiało walczyć o jedzenie z innymi dziećmi, i wie, jak szybko takie dziecko potrafi wchłonąć pełen talerz, jakby przez osmozę. Ed z pewnością należy to tego rodzaju małolatów.

— Kobieta nie musi nosić ubrań, które ma w szafie. Po prostu ubrania muszą być w szafie.

Spike drapie się po głowie.

— Ty masz szafę?

— Tak, wyobraź sobie, że mam szafę.

— A masz w niej coś, bo ja wiem, przyzwoitego?

Faye powstrzymuje chęć przewrócenia oczami. Dotarli już do stołu i Faye z werwą bierze się za nakładanie jajecznicy. Uderza Spike’a po dłoni płaską stroną noża, kiedy próbuje wepchnąć się przed kolejkę. Spike trąca ją biodrem.

— Wy dwoje powinniście się już przespać i to z siebie wyrzucić. — Ed wskazuje na nich widelcem. Z ust prawie wypada jej jedzenie.

Faye, Spike i również Jet zamierają zszokowani, z różnymi częściami ciała i sztućcami w powietrzu. Ed zadziwiająco nie kurczy się pod ich masowym morderczym spojrzeniem.

— Ed słyszała, jak Jet-osoba tak mruczał pod nosem w kuchni.

Spike i Faye zgodnie przenoszą wzrok na Jeta. Ten ma dość przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na względnie zawstydzonego, ale nie próbuje się bronić. Faye traci wszelki apetyt.

 

•

 

Jak to szło? Nuda to plac zabaw szatana?

Jeśli nie ma takiego powiedzenia, to powinno być, decyduje Faye, bo z nudów wymyśla coraz to gorsze rzeczy, z których jedna swoją miażdżącą głupotą goni drugą. Jak na przykład obserwowanie Spike’a podczas treningu Jeet Kune Do. Stoi w drzwiach jego pokoju, do tej pory zakazanego terytorium, i patrzy, jak mięśnie jego pleców i rąk drgają pod skórą, kiedy naprzemiennie wysuwa do przodu zaciśnięte pięści. Albo kiedy podnosi nogę do góry i utrzymuje ją w tej pozycji, zupełnie nieruchomo, przez niewyobrażalnie długi czas, a każda część jego ciała jest napięta z wysiłku i na czoło wychodzi mu pot, a mimo wszystko wygląda, jakby przychodziło mu to równie łatwo jak oddychanie. Podejrzewa, że Spike wie o jej obecności, Faye nie kryje się z nią szczególnie. Nie potrafi stwierdzić, dlaczego jej nie wygania.

Widziała już Spike’a w akcji, była świadkiem, jak w pojedynkę odparł atak czterech napastników, płynnie kopiąc ich po twarzach i unikając ciosów. Wytłumaczył jej wtedy, że Jeet Kune Do to nie tyle sztuka walki, co filozofia. Twoje ciało odzwierciedla wnętrze. Dopasowuje się do niego. Walczysz tak, jak się w danej chwili czujesz. Agresywnie, kiedy jesteś wściekły. Powoli, kiedy ci się nie chce. Zrozumiała wtedy coś i przerwała mu niegrzecznie, żeby podzielić się swoim spostrzeżeniem:

— Lubisz to, prawda?

— Co?

— Przemoc.

Bo to właśnie widzi w jego wnętrzu, kiedy obija kolejnych przeciwników: że czerpie z tego niemal perwersyjną przyjemność. Może się myli, ale Spike nie odpowiada na jej pytanie, a to tylko umacnia ją w wysnutych przypuszczeniach. To dzień, który Faye dobrze pamięta, bo to wtedy po raz pierwszy zrozumiała coś, co – jak sądzi – wpłynęło nieco na jej życie: że Spike jest niebezpieczny.

Że jest niebezpieczny dla niej, bo są zbyt podobni. To niezdrowa mieszanka, ponieważ wkrótce może im się znudzić niszczenie wszystkiego wokół i zaczną niszczyć siebie nawzajem. Powinna uciekać od niego, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Inny kretyński pomysł: tatuaż. Nigdy nie chciała mieć tatuażu, a nagle nawet przez kilka godzin dziennie bawi się myślą o nim. Nie potrafi wybrać miejsca, ale wie, że chciałaby napis. To już coś. Pewnego dnia w mesie porusza ten temat, no bo dlaczego nie.

— Chyba zrobię sobie tatuaż.

Deklaracja ta początkowo nie wywołuje żadnej reakcji u jej towarzyszy. Spike dalej leży z przedramieniem na twarzy, by ochronić się przed światłem, i nogami podkurczonymi w kolanach, żeby ona mogła zmieścić się na kanapie przy jego stopach. Jet dalej rozwiązuje krzyżówkę i jedną ręką drapie się po brodzie, a drugą głaszcze Eina. Ed nie odkleja się od ekranu swojego komputera.

Innymi słowy, Faye zostaje zignorowana.

— Jak myślicie, co powinnam sobie wytatuować?

— Wielki symbol woolonga na twarzy — rzuca Spike uprzejmie, a Jet parska śmiechem.

— Eina — podsuwa Jet, a pies podnosi łeb na dźwięk swojego imienia.

— A może moje imię? — Proponuje Spike, podnosząc rękę z twarzy i zezując na nią. — Tylko sobie wyobraź. _Spike Spiegel_ na twoim ciele.

— To jedyny sposób, w jaki ewentualnie mógłby się tam dostać — zgadza się Faye.

— Dokładnie. Korzystaj, póki możesz. Masz moje błogosławieństwo. — Szturcha ją stopą i mruga do niej okiem, a ona posyła mu w odpowiedzi pełne pobłażania spojrzenie.

Faye podrywa się, kiedy Ed dopada jej nóg i owija się wokół nich jak piskorz.

— Faye-Faye powinna wytatuować sobie węża. Na caaaałym ciele. Węża trzcinowego. Trzciniaka pokraka. Od brody, o tutaj… — Dłoń Ed ląduje na wspomnianym punkcie — …przez szyję i plecy i brzuch, a potem noooogi stonogi, i tu na stopie koniec, łeb węża wypręża. — Ed stuka kciukiem w duży palec Faye. — Fajne, co? Fajne fajne?

— Bardzo fajne — jąka Faye. Nawet dla Spike’a i Jeta jest to zbyt abstrakcyjne, bo nie pada z ich strony salwa śmiechu. — Wszyscy byliście bardzo pomocni. Nie wiem, jak mam wam dziękować.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Spike macha ręką.

— Nie musisz dziękować. — Jet drapie się długopisem po nosie.

— Myślałam o napisie, wiecie. Może… _Życie jest tylko snem._

Spike sztywnieje na kanapie obok niej i Faye widzi, jak mięśnie w jego szczęce się napinają. Tym razem wytrąciła go ze zwyczajowej obojętności zupełnie przez przypadek. Jet zdaje się niczego nie zauważać, o Ed nie wspominając. Faye też nie powinna zauważać takich niewielkich niuansów w zachowaniu Spike’a. Martwi ją, co może oznaczać ta nagła ekspertyza. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Faye – wbrew obiegowej opinii – zawsze była dobra w czytaniu ludzi i obserwowaniu ich. Nie odnosiłaby takich sukcesów w kartach, gdyby nie była.

— Wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy? — pyta Spike.

— To cytat z Szekspira, nie?

— Ale czy wiesz, co to znaczy?

— Nie wiem — mówi z przekąsem — ale najwidoczniej ty masz jakieś pojęcie. Zechcesz się podzielić?

— No właśnie, Spike — odzywa się niespodziewanie Jet, teraz wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Może jest to pytanie, które chciał zadać swojemu koledze już od jakiegoś czasu. — Co to właściwie znaczy, że życie jest tylko snem?

— To znaczy… — Spike przeczesuje włosy leniwym gestem i przez chwilę wygląda, jakby zbierał się na długą, wyczerpującą przemowę, bierze głęboki oddech, ale chyba zmienia zdanie, bo jedyne, co opuszcza jego usta, to krótkie i przejmująco smutne: — Nic. Nic takiego. Sterta bzdur, głupie pieprzenie.

— Jestem zawiedziony. Myślałem, że twoja filozofia życiowa jest nieco głębsza.

Filozofia życiowa. Faye nie miała pojęcia. Nic dziwnego, że Spike zareagował jak zareagował, gdy o tym wspomniała.

— Na pewno głębsza niż twoja — paruje Spike, na powrót zrelaksowany i wyluzowany.

— No wiesz. Ranisz mnie.

Faye śmieje się cicho.

— A jaka jest twoja filozofia życiowa, Jet?

Jet najwyraźniej tylko czekał na to pytanie, bo dumnie wypycha pierś do przodu.

— Życie jest jak spacer, kiedy nagle dopada cię deszcz. Możesz albo się schować albo zmoknąć.

Spike i Faye wybuchają rechotem, Jet uśmiecha się pod nosem, Ed już dawno straciła zainteresowanie konwersacją i teraz wije się na podłodze jak wąż. Najwidoczniej wciąż przebywa w rzeczywistości, w której tatuaż jest głównym tematem rozmowy.

— Nie, ale serio pytam, Jet.

— No, Jet, zdradź jej swoje chwytliwe motto, skoro tak łatwo sprzedałeś moje.

— Niczego nie sprzedałem! — protestuje Jet, ale natychmiast poważnieje i przekrzywia głowę lekko w bok, gdy przygląda się Faye, jakby badając jej intencje.

— Życie to seria początków i końców.

Faye przez chwilę rozważa i dekonstruuje usłyszane słowa.

— Daj sobie spokój z tym buddyzmem, Jet. — Faye ziewa szeroko, chociaż ta sentencja miała nawet nieco sensu. Faye coś wie o początkach i końcach.

Jet kręci głową i wraca do krzyżówki. Faye porzuca myśl o tatuażu. Jej piękne ciało nie potrzebuje dodatkowych ozdób.

— A jaka jest twoja filozofia życiowa? — pyta nieoczekiwanie Spike. Faye patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Naprawdę chce wiedzieć czy podejrzewa, że Faye nie ma na to odpowiedzi i chce ją tym samym upokorzyć? Faye nie wie, czym jest życie. Wzrusza ramionami i wydyma lekko usta.

— Nie wiem — odpowiada i bardzo stara się nie poczuć jak niewyedukowany prostak, bo przy Spike’u i Jecie, który sami nie są śmietanką intelektualną, byłoby to nie lada osiągnięcie. — Po prostu żyję.

Żaden z nich się z niej jednak nie śmieje. Ed pod stołem syczy na Eina, który zakrywa nos łapami. Faye marzy o jakimś urozmaiceniu, chyba niedługo zawita do kasyna.

 

•

 

— Ostatnie traumatyczne wydarzenia — Spike efektownie zawiesza głos — nauczyły mnie, że na tym statku nie ma sensu chować artykułów spożywczych. — Ein szczeka z wyraźną aprobatą, a Spike kontynuuje: — Jeśli Faye ich prędzej czy później nie znajdzie — tu kiwa z uznaniem głową w jej stronę, Faye formułuje ustami nieme _dziękuję_ , bo co jak co, ale Faye potrafi przyjmować komplementy — to zamienią się w radioaktywne mięsożerne potwory, a tego nie chcemy.

Z tymi słowami, jakby dla podkreślenia ich wagi, Spike stawia na stole torbę. Brzęk, który się z niej wydobywa, brzmi dla Faye niczym najpiękniejsza melodia, i już wie, co znajduje się w środku. Nie czeka, aż Spike wyłowi z wnętrza torby jej zawartość, tylko rzuca się na nią, niczym człowiek na pustyni, który dojrzał oazę, i już po chwili tuli do swojej piersi butelkę trzydziestopięcioprocentowej wiśniówki.

Jet zachowuje swoją godność i nie rusza się z miejsca. Wyciąga jedynie rękę, kiedy Spike powoli i z namaszczeniem podaje mu litrowego Schnappsa. Twarz Jeta jest dziwnie ściągnięta i Faye jest prawie pewna, że w środku płacze rzewnymi łzami, tylko stara się ukryć swoje wzruszenie, żeby nie stracić reputacji.

— Godny prezent — odzywa się Jet po chwili i kilkakrotnie kiwa głową, jakby zgadzając się sam ze sobą. Ed wychyla się zza jego ramienia i wdrapuje na plecy, by przyjrzeć się bliżej alkoholowi w dłoniach Jeta.

— Czy dla Ed też jest prezent? Ed uwieeeelbiaaa prezenty. Kocha kocha!

— Nie! — mówi szybko Jet, zanim degeneraci załogi zdążą otworzyć usta. — Nie będziemy rozpijać dziecka. I złaź ze mnie.

Usta Ed wyginają się w podkówkę. Wspina się wyżej po Jecie, jakby był drzewem, ze stopami na jego ramionach i rękoma opartymi o jego głowę wygląda jak małpka.

— Ale Ed chce preeeeezent — wyje i zaczyna szczekać. Ein z radością do niej dołącza, tworząc kakofonię męczących dźwięków.

Faye, Jet i Spike patrzą po sobie. Spike drapie się po głowie i zagląda do torby, ale pobieżna inspekcja tylko potwierdza to, co i tak już wiedział. Nie ma w niej nic bezalkoholowego. Faye postanawia ratować sytuację i odwołuje się do tego, na czym zna się najlepiej: improwizacji i kłamstwa.

— Ed, ty dostaniesz najlepsze prezenty. Wszystkie te butelki — zatacza ręką szeroki półokrąg, od Jeta na pufie, przez stolik, do Spike’a po drugiej stronie — będą twoje. My je tylko najpierw musimy opróżnić. Wszystkie butelki twoje. Super, co?

— Łaaaaaa — Ed zeskakuje z Jeta na stolik i wkłada głowę do wnętrza torby. Kiedy ją w końcu wyjmuje, jej oczy świecą niezdrowym blaskiem. — Wszystkie Ed?

— Absolutnie — Faye poważnie kiwa głową i zakłada ręce na piersiach. — Szczerze mówiąc, to zazdroszczę. Ale to chyba za wiele oczekiwać, że ja dostanę od Spike’a coś porządnego.

— Ed zawsze była jego ulubienicą — przytakuje Jet.

— Jak się nie podoba, to możesz oddać. — Spike wyciąga szyję w jej stronę i wysuwa podbródek do przodu. Jest prawie uroczy.

— Kto daje i zabiera ten się gdzie poniewiera? — Faye trzepocze rzęsami i jeszcze mocniej przyciska wiśniówkę do piersi.

— NA WYSYPISKU! — wydziera się Ed. Ein piszczy i chowa się za kanapę, kładąc uszami po sobie.

Faye powstrzymuje odruch uderzenia dłonią w czoło. Ma wrażenie, że gdyby kiedykolwiek próbowała podążać za logiką Ed, trafiłaby w bardzo dziwne miejsca, więc po prostu nie próbuje.

— Tak poza tym — kontynuuje niezrażony Spike. — Wiśniówka w zamierzeniu była dla mnie, a dla ciebie tequila. Ja nie znoszę tequili.

— Ja nienawidzę tequili! — Kładzie przesadny nacisk na _nienawidzę_ ichowa wiśniówkę za siebie, ponieważ teraz jest już przestraszona nie na żarty. — Musisz mieć w tej torbie coś jeszcze poza tequilą. Weź sobie to i zostaw mi nalewkę, co?

Spike kręci głową i wzdycha ciężko, ale nie protestuje, tylko wyjmuje rum. Ma ochotę go pocałować z wdzięczności, ale nie robi tego, bo wtedy mógłby się wkurzyć naprawdę i Faye pożegnałaby się z trzydziestoma procentami, do których zdążyła się już emocjonalnie przywiązać.

 

•

 

Upijają się nad wyraz szybko. Jet odpływa na kanapie, z odchyloną do tyłu głową, otwartymi ustami i potężnymi chrapnięciami wydobywającymi się z jakiegoś głębokiego, tajemniczego i przerażającego miejsca w środku. Faye nie wiedziała wcześniej, że istota ludzka zdolna jest do wydawania takich odgłosów, ale najwidoczniej pijany Jet pokonuje bez większego wysiłku prawa biologii. Faye drapie się po głowie i mruży oczy, starając się skupić wzrok na jednym konkretnym punkcie. Kiedy zamyka jedną powiekę, na powrót widzi przed sobą jednego Spike’a, a nie dwóch. Postanawia tak zostać. Spike zwraca jej uprzejmie uwagę, że wygląda nadzwyczaj głupio. Faye w odpowiedzi czka głośno.

— Spadam do łóżka — informuje go wtedy, bo ma dosyć upokorzeń na jeden wieczór. Wstaje chwiejnie i prawie traci równowagę, przewracając się na niego.

— Czekaj, też idę.

— Ale chyba nie ze mną do łóżka, co? — Faye wpada w niekontrolowany chichot, za który trochę nienawidzi siebie.

— Nie. Tego byśmy nie chcieli.

— No właśnie.

Omijają Jeta i kierują się ku pierścieniowi grawitacyjnemu. Kiedy gaszą światło w mesie, Faye o czymś sobie przypomina.

— Hej, a gdzie tak właściwie jest Ed?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Ale nie daliśmy jej pić, co?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Raczej nie.

Docierają do pierwszego przystanku na długiej drodze do łóżek. Teraz jeszcze muszą wybrać dobry właz do części mieszkalnej i będą na prostej. Na szczęście, nie są aż tak pijani, żeby nie trafić.

Ale są wystarczająco pijani, żeby stwierdzić, iż wyścig do końca korytarza, czyli do pokoju Jeta, to dobry pomysł. Faye później wiele razy zada sobie pytanie, dlaczego po prostu nie rozeszli się do swoich kwater, przecież mieli bliżej, ale nie znajdzie satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

A ponieważ są profesjonalistami, wyścig zaczynają od pozycji jak na blokach startowych, brakuje tylko gwizdka, ale posiłkują się szybko odliczonym _trzy dwa jeden_ i zaczyna się dość krzywy (dziwna trajektoria bieżni) sprint lekkoatletyczny. Spike wybija się na przód i Faye ciągnie go za marynarkę, by go spowolnić. On strzela z jej szelek. Przepychają się przez całą drogę, a mimo wszystko, kiedy wpadają do kwater Jeta (drzwi do jego pokoju, nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze stoją otworem), robią to z takim impetem, że Spike ląduje na półce z bonsai i przypadkiem zwala jedno drzewko na ziemię.

Faye i Spike przyglądają się dziełu zniszczenia z rosnącym przerażeniem i powracającą trzeźwością. Bonsai Jeta są święte. Faye odsuwa się od Spike’a, jakby był skażony.

— Jet — zaczyna słabo. — Jet nas zabije.

Spike nie zaprzecza. Faye czuje nagły przypływ paniki i robi to, co robi od zawsze w ekstremalnych sytuacjach: ratuje swoją skórę.

— Nie, nie. Jet zabije ciebie. — Spike podrywa głowę wyraźnie zaalarmowany. — JET!!! — krzyczy Faye, na całe gardło, otwierając usta szeroko jak u dentysty. — JET!

Spike przyskakuje do niej i kładzie jej dłoń na ustach, skutecznie tłumiąc nawoływania. Faye gryzie jego palce.

— Au! Wariatka! Zamknij się, okej?

— JET.

— Zamknij twarz!

— JEEE…

Dalszy ciąg zostaje pochłonięty przez jego usta na jej ustach i jego dłonie na jej twarzy. Faye jest zbyt zaskoczona, żeby zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, więc tylko stoi z rękoma po bokach i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kończy się tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się zaczęło. Spike jeszcze przez chwile nie zdejmuje dłoni z jej policzków i przygląda się jej z bliska, a ona może wyczuć, jak bardzo wciąż nie jest trzeźwy.

— Co za klisza — stwierdza po chwili, bo to taka ograna scena: pocałunek, żeby kogoś uciszyć. Ale cóż, podziałało, prawda? Faye już nie krzyczy.

Spike śmieje się krótko i gardłowo, i wypuszcza powietrze nosem, jego ciepły oddech owiewa jej twarz. I nagle to wszystko – pocałunek, wydany przez niego odgłos, który poczuła gdzieś w dole brzucha, oddech – nagle to wszystko sprawia, jakby z opóźnionym refleksem, że kolana się pod nią uginają.

Palce Spike’a na jej twarzy delikatnie odrywają się od jej skóry, a ta protestuje nagłym ukłuciem zimna w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą spoczywały. Faye zdaje sobie wtedy sprawę, że chce więcej, za długo nikt jej nie dotykał, nikt nie całował. Chwyta więc Spike’a za tył głowy i z powrotem przyciąga go do siebie, a on z impetem uderza w nią swoim ciałem. Jego oddech przesiąknięty jest alkoholem i gdyby jeszcze nie była pijana, to teraz z pewnością opary wydzielane przez niego uderzyłyby jej do głowy. Jego ręce lądują na jej talii i ściskają mocno. Faye wysuwa biodra do przodu, żeby poczuć go lepiej, i on odpowiada tym samym. Nie przerywając całowania, przesuwają się w stronę łóżka. Stukają się mocno zębami, kiedy Spike uderza tyłem kolan o krawędź i traci równowagę, lądując na tyłku. Faye szybko wdrapuje się na niego i przygryza jego dolną wargę. Dłoń Spike’a wydaje się olbrzymia, kiedy jego palce zaciskają się w mocnym uchwycie na jej karku. Faye walczy z zawrotami głowy i uderzeniem gorąca, ma wrażenie, że znajduje się na poruszającej się z gigantyczną prędkością karuzeli. Druga dłoń Spike’a wślizguje się za jej spodenki. Faye mruczy, kiedy jego palce zaczynają rysować kółka w dołeczkach na dole pleców. Łapie go kurczowo za poły marynarki i wpija się w niego jeszcze mocniej, językiem przejeżdżając po zębach. Czuje przyjemne pulsowanie między nogami.

— Co do cholery…?

Przerywają zdyszani i zarumienieni, Faye z rozpraszająco mrowiącymi i nabrzmiałymi wargami, jednocześnie przekrzywiają głowy w stronę, z której dobiega głos i dostrzegają stojącego w drzwiach Jeta, który wygląda, jakby uderzył go piorun. Wybrał sobie doskonały moment, żeby się obudzić, nie ma co.

Jet wygląda, jakby chciał powiedzieć kilka rzeczy na raz. Jego wzrok prześlizguje się po Faye i Spike’u ( _serio?_ ), na jego łóżko ( _dlaczego tu?_ ), aż w końcu pada na rozbitą doniczkę z drzewkiem ( _moje bonsaaaiii!_ ). Faye prawie wyczuwa targające nim sprzeczne emocje, a to, że jego stoicka postawa jest jedynie powierzchowna, zdradza drżenie ręki, gdy wyciąga palec i wskazuje na bałagan na podłodze.

— Kto? — pyta tylko, głosem podejrzanie zduszonym.

— Spike!

— Faye!

Oczywiście, że odpowiadają jednocześnie. Patrzą po sobie i chyba w tej właśnie chwili zdają sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia, a mianowicie z położenia Faye na Spike’u i z wciąż nieco wertykalnej pozycji czegoś w Spike’a spodniach, co właśnie niemiłosiernie wbija się we wnętrze uda Faye. Przełykają ślinę i odwracają twarze w przeciwne strony. Faye wparuje się w ścianę. Oddech Spike’a parzy ją w szyję. To ciężka decyzja. Jeśli teraz wstanie ze Spike’a, jego krocze zdradzi ich oboje. Jeśli Faye nie wstanie, jego krocze nie uspokoi się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Kątem oka dostrzega, jak palce Spike zaciskają się na niedalekiej poduszce i wie, że dochodzą do cichego porozumienia. Właściwie to nie ma pojęcia, po co te wszystkie ceregiele, Jet przecież nie jest głupi, ale mimo wszystko, kiedy Faye zrywa się na równe nogi, Spike przykrywa się poduszką i przybiera minę niewiniątka. Patrzy na Jeta otwarcie i bez wstydu, jakby nigdy nic.

— Przepychaliśmy się tylko.

— Mhm. Językami.

Faye podpiera się o półkę, żeby nie stracić równowagi, kiedy uderza ją rzeczywistość tego, co właśnie zrobiła.

— Jesteście skandaliczni! — mówi Jet, nawet wyraźnie. Drzemka musiała nieco rozjaśnić jego zmysły. — Dla mojego własnego komfortu psychicznego będę udawał, że nic nie widziałem. Może, jeśli będę miał dużo szczęścia, nie będę tego jutro pamiętał. A wy wypad stąd. I lepiej skończcie z piciem, bo kiedyś obudzicie się razem w łóżku.

 

•

 

(IMPROV)

 

Faye bierze sobie tę przestrogę do serca.

Przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wskakuje w Redtaila i nie ogląda się wstecz. (Pech chciał, że krążyli wówczas na orbicie Jupitera.) Nie tylko ze względu na Spike’a. Faye czuje w kościach, że już za długo siedziała w jednym miejscu. Poza tym, ostatnimi czasy pływa z bezdennym smutku, z którego nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, dopóki nie siada samotnie przy barze i nie upija pierwszego palącego przełyk łyku whisky.

Najpierw poznaje muzykę Grena - smutny, ale zarazem dziwnie piękny jazz - a potem samego Grena. Idzie z nim do jego mieszkania i to taka miła odmiana, mężczyzna, który nie oczekuje od ciebie seksu, kiedy otwiera przed tobą drzwi. I może właśnie dlatego Faye mówi mu rzeczy, których nie powiedziałaby nikomu. Mówi mu:

— Lepiej czuć się samotnym w pojedynkę niż w grupie.

I wie, że Gren rozumie, bo nie bez powodu mieszka całkiem sam w dość sporym apartamencie. Korzysta z chwili, kiedy Gren bierze prysznic, i rozgląda się obojętnie po pomieszczeniu. Jej uwagę przykuwa jedno zdjęcie.

Vicious. _Viciousviciousvicious._

Na dnie jej żołądka pojawia się przerażenie, które w ułamku sekundy rozpływa się na całe ciało. Wbiega do łazienki i prawie strzela do Grena, ale – jak zwykle – nic nie jest tak proste. Gren opowiada jej swoją historię, zamieniają się rolami, tym razem to ona jest uważnym słuchaczem. To przewidywalna historia: Gren pragnie zemsty. Pragnie zabić Viciousa. W głowie Faye formułuje się niejasna myśl, że może jednak to jest serial. Może wszyscy są głównymi bohaterami i odbijają się w sobie wzajemnie.

Próbuje go uratować, powstrzymać, bo wie, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze. Jeśli Gren wyjdzie teraz z mieszkania, to już nie wróci. Już nigdy więcej nie zagra na saksofonie swojej smutnej i pięknej muzyki. Więc próbuje go uratować, bo chociaż znają się krótko, to Faye rozpoznaje dobrego człowieka, kiedy już jakiegoś spotyka.

Powinna wiedzieć wcześniej. Żaden z niej materiał na zbawicielkę.

 

 

 **TRZY**

BLUES CAŁY DZIEŃ

 

— Więc byłeś gotów mnie tam zostawić?

Faye dołącza do Spike’a palącego na skrzyni niedaleko Swordfisha. Bebop jest przyjemnie ciepły po mrozie panującym na Jupiterze, nawet tu, w hangarze, gdzie temperatura jest zazwyczaj nieco niższa niż na reszcie statku. Faye odbyła już pogadankę z Jetem, który starał się w niej zbudzić wyrzuty sumienia, krzycząc na nią ojcowskim tonem. Nie podziałało, Faye jest zbyt przybita, żeby odczuwać skruchę z powodu swojego zniknięcia. Nie bardzo wierzy też w ideę pokuty. Pogadankę ze Spike’em inicjuje ona, bo wie, że on nigdy by tego tematu nie poruszył, i chociaż Faye zazwyczaj całkiem dobrze z ignorowaniem i duszeniem w sobie spraw tak zwanych ważnych, to myśli, że to akurat zjadłoby ją od środka. I nie jest to kwestia aż na tyle istotna, by jej na to pozwolić – na tę powolną konsumpcję – więc Faye widzi tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Na moment odkłada na bok swoją dumę i upór.

Spike wydycha gęsty dym. Nie patrzy na nią, kiedy odpowiada skrajnie apatycznym tonem:

— To ty uciekłaś, pamiętasz?

Jeśli Faye ma być ze sobą całkowicie szczera, to chyba musi być przyznać, że jakaś niewielka i nieuświadomiona część niej chciała, żeby ją znaleźli. A jeszcze mniejsza i bardziej nieuświadomiona, najmniej istotna część, wolałaby, żeby szukał jej Spike, a nie Jet. Przegania te myśli machnięciem ręki.

— Oj tam. Ty też masz mi to za złe?

— Naprawdę gówno mnie to obchodzi.

Faye podnosi brwi i zaciska usta w cienką linię. Wyczuwa, że Spike chce zostać sam, więc z czystej przekory postanawia jeszcze przez chwilę dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Koło jego nogi zauważa do połowy opróżnioną półlitrową butelkę soju. Sięga po nią bez pytania i dosysa się do gwintu, zanim Spike zdąży zaprotestować. On jednak nawet nie podnosi głowy, tylko powoli zamyka oczy, jakby walczył z sennością. Faye czuje, jak soju przepływa przez przełyk i rozchodzi się ciepłem w jej wnętrzu. Dopiero wtedy przychodzi refleksja, że może nie powinna mieszać, bo przecież już dzisiaj opróżniła butelkę wina ze swojej prywatnej kolekcji pod łóżkiem.

— Więc o co chodzi z tą całą Julią? — mówi, odrywając usta od butelki. Słyszało się pewne rzeczy tu i tam. W sensie, nadstawiło się ucha, gdy Jet rozmawiał ze Spike’em.

Spike natychmiast się ożywia, wyrzuca peta. Na jego twarz wstępuje wyraz czystego gniewu.

— Nie wypowiadaj jej imienia.

— Bo co? Moje usta nie są wystarczająco dobre? — Beka mało elegancko.

Spike wstaje i cały trzęsie się z hamowanego gniewu. Faye ociera usta wierzchem dłoni i wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Nigdy nie widziała go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Stwierdza, że to miła odmiana, nawet jeśli ma wrażenie, że zaraz sprzeda jej fangę.

— Więc uderzysz mnie w końcu czy nie? Długo mam czekać? — upija kolejny potężny łyk. Spike warczy i wyrywa jej butelkę z dłoni, rozlewając trochę jej zawartości. Pije tak łapczywie, że trochę soju ścieka mu brodzie. — Bo jeśli ty mnie nie uderzysz, to ja będę zmuszona zacząć.

Faye odchyla rękę do tyłu i robi szeroki zamach. Rozlega się plaśnięcie, kiedy twarz Spike’a styka się z jej pięścią. Spike zatacza się nieco do tyłu i patrzy na nią zaskoczony, trzymając się za policzek. Faye rozprostowuje palce.

— Co…?

— Czy ty też szukasz śmierci z jego ręki? — I o to ono, sedno sprawy, powód, dla którego przyszła do hangaru. Nie musi precyzować, kogo ma na myśli. Oboje wiedzą. — O to chodzi?

Spike patrzy na nią przenikliwie, a Faye pod jego spojrzeniem czuje się naga.

— A co cię to obchodzi?

I tu ją ma. Faye otwiera usta, ale odkrywa, że nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Dlaczego właściwie tak irytuje ją jego mała prywatna wendetta? Powinno jej to być całkowicie obojętne. Stoi tak przez dobre kilka sekund, jak królik na autostradzie w krzyżowym ogniu pytań, kiedy Spike bezlitośnie zadaje kolejne:

— Czego chcesz, Faye?

Gdyby znała odpowiedź, myśli, życie byłoby łatwiejsze. A może tylko oszukuje samą siebie. Pewnie życie nigdy nie jest łatwe.

— Pokoju na świecie — ripostuje bez namysłu.

Soju rozbija się z głośnym brzękiem na drobne kawałeczki, kiedy Spike wypuszcza butelkę z dłoni i przygważdża Faye do ściany. Jego usta są gorące i wilgotne, smakują alkoholem, papierosami, smutkiem i desperacją, i Faye myśli, że to najlepsza mieszanka, jaką mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Wczepia się palcami w jego włosy i jak to możliwe, że nie zauważyła wcześniej, jak są zaskakująco miękkie? I to też jest klisza, swoją drogą, czyż nie? Co za banał. Nigdy się z tego nie wyłamią. Spike to jedna wielka chodząca klisza, a Faye dobrze się wpisuje w jego narrację. Ale jednocześnie jest w nim coś niepoznawalnego i Faye nie do końca potrafi go rozgryźć. Irytuje ją to. Szarpie za jego kudły z taką siłą, że udaje jej się wydobyć ze Spike’a jęk bólu. W odpowiedzi Spike łapie ją za gardło dłońmi niczym szpony.

— Nie będę delikatny — ostrzega ją, a Faye rozpina guzik swojego topu i zrzuca go z siebie, zostając tylko w szelkach i spodenkach. Oczy Spike’a nie zjeżdżają jednak z jej twarzy, a jego uchwyt na gardle nie rozluźnia się.

W tym momencie Faye nie potrafi stwierdzić, które z nich jest bardziej przybite wydarzeniami na Jupiterze i kto bardziej udaje, że to – ich ciała wchodzące na kurs kolizyjny, ta nędzna namiastka ludzkiego kontaktu, którą są w stanie sobie wzajemnie zaoferować – jest właśnie tym, czego potrzebują.

Faye sięga do jego rozporka, jego wolna dłoń zjeżdża do jej szelek i błyskawicznie je rozpina. Spodenki swobodnie zjeżdżają na dół i kiedy znajdują się już przy kostkach, Faye skopuje je na bok i zostaje w samych kozaczkach. Niemal bezrefleksyjnie ściąga ze Spike’a spodnie razem z bokserkami i zarzuca jedną nogę na jego biodro. Spike puszcza jej szyję – gardło pulsuje z ożywieniem i Faye jest prawie pewna, że jutro przed lustrem zobaczy malowniczego siniaka – chwyta za drugą nogę, podsadzając ją lekko i przemieszczając dłonie na jej pośladki. Faye owija nogi wokół niego i krzyżuje je w kostkach, wbijając obcasy w jego plecy. Otwiera usta w niemym krzyku, kiedy Spike chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jej ramion i wchodzi w nią jednym płynnym ruchem. Faye prawą ręką podpiera się o Swordfisha stojącego obok, lewą kładzie na barku Spike’a, tuż u nasady szyi, gdzie jego skóra pod rozchełstaną koszulą jest gładka i rozgrzana. To na karku powinno się wyczuwać temperaturę ciała, nie na czole. Spike nieświadomie łaskocze ją włosami po twarzy i już bardziej świadomie gryzie w ramię. Faye wydaje z siebie cichy jęk i szarpie za jego krawat, a potem wślizguje dłoń pod materiał koszuli i mocno drapie po łopatce. Spike pcha, pcha i pcha, coraz mocniej, jakby chciał w nią wejść cały i zniknąć, ale nie całuje jej, nie szepcze miłych słów do ucha, jedyne co się z niego wydobywa to szybki, płytki i nierówny oddech.

Faye odchyla głowę do tyłu, na tyle na ile pozwala jej zimna ściana hangaru i zaciska powieki. Pamiątki po tych kilku minutach będzie nosiła na plecach przez następne kilka dni, ale decyduje, że warto. Faye nie wierzy w miłość, ani nawet w bratnie dusze, czy w seks, który wypełnia u osób zaangażowanych jakieś metaforyczne puste miejsca. Spike nie wpasowuje się idealnie w żaden jałowy fragment w jej wnętrzu, tak szczerze to są dość dalecy od wszelakiej perfekcji: schowani za skrzydłem myśliwca jak coś wstydliwego. Faye wie, że po wszystkim wcale nie będzie czuła się lepiej, że nic nie będzie w porządku. Ale wciąż myśli, że warto, dla dłoni Spike’a ściskających jej pośladki i dla alkoholowego oddechu owiewającego ucho, dla skóry jakby zlepionej z drugą skórą. Dla tych sekund, kiedy Faye szczytuje i pot spływa z jej czoła po skroniach aż do linii włosów przy uchu.

Wie, że nie będzie w porządku, bo to tak naprawdę tylko kolejna bitwa.

Kiedy Spike kończy, dochodząc chwilę po niej, Faye ściera spermę z ud i bezceremonialnie wyciera dłonie w jego koszulę. Zakłada swój zestaw i ostrożnie omija rozbite na podłodze szkło.

Odchodzi, kręcąc biodrami. Za plecami słyszy trzask odpalanej zapalniczki.

 

•

 

Następnego dnia zachowują się tak, jakby do niczego nie doszło, i Faye może szczerze wyznać, że żadne z nich nie spodziewało się i nie optowało za czymś innym, a mimo to czuje lekkie ukłucie irytacji, kiedy Spike zdaje się być bardziej wyluzowany w związku z tym, co się stało, niż ona. Jest to poniekąd irracjonalna irytacja, bo Faye wie, że może tylko aspirować, by osiągnąć taki poziom wyjebania, jaki prezentuje on. Jest to irracjonalne, ale nikt nigdy nie nazwałby Faye osobą racjonalną, więc wszystko się zgadza.

Je kanapki z serem przygotowane przez Jeta na śniadanie i zerka dyskretnie w stronę Spike’a, który zdaje się być całkowicie pochłonięty jedzeniem na talerzu. Gdzieś w tle Jet burczy do siebie, bo chyba nie spodziewa się, że ktoś go faktycznie słucha. Ed siedzi na podłodze, z Tomato pod stołem i kanapką na stole. Na serze wysmarowała keczupem uśmiechniętą buźkę. Ein leży przy nodze dziecka i wyżera coś z puszki, a Faye nawet mu zazdrości, bo on przynajmniej ma coś mięsopodobnego, a Faye tak bardzo tęskni za mięsem.

Słowem, jest sielsko-anielsko. Spike nie patrzy w jej stronę ani razu.

 

•

 

Przeszłość Faye w końcu ją dogania. Nie ta sprzed śpiączki, oczywiście, ta nieustannie wymyka jej się z rąk, ta późniejsza, już po przebudzeniu. Kiedy Whitney z błazeńskim uśmieszkiem ponownie staje na jej drodze, Faye mimowolnie przypomina się sentencja Jeta: życie to seria początków i końców. Gówno. Nic nigdy nie jest definitywnie skończone, jak się okazuje, mogą się tylko oszukiwać. Ale w zasadzie powinna być nawet wdzięczna losowi, bo ma teraz okazję uzyskać odpowiedzi na kilka dręczących ją pytań i obić znienawidzoną facjatę Whitneya. Najbardziej nienawidzi, kiedy ten mały żałosny człowieczek o białych brwiach ma czelność odzywać się do niej, nazywać ją _Śpiącą Królewną_. Co za tupet. Po tym, co zrobił, po pozbawieniu jej wszelkich złudzeń, powinien skurczyć się ze strachu pod samym jej spojrzeniem i zniknąć z cichym _puf_.

Nie, najbardziej w całej tej sytuacji Faye nienawidzi tego, że Spike podsłuchał z kibla, kiedy opowiadała swoją historię Einowi. (Co jej strzeliło do łba?! Żeby tak gadać z psem, zamienia się w Jeta, czy co?) Nie mógł zdradzić się wcześniej, że tam jest? Nie wiem, głośno pierdnąć? Nie, poczekał, aż ona skończy i dopiero wtedy spuścił wodę, a potem miał czelność wyglądać na krańcowo _znudzonego_ , kiedy opuścił wychodek, wycierając ręce w t-shirt.

Faceci. Kiedyś przez nich osiwieje.

Podejrzewa, że może to karma. Ona kiedyś mimowolnie wdepnęła buciorami w jego przeszłość, teraz on wpraszał się w jej. Faye jest wściekła jak osa, bo to jednak trochę niesprawiedliwe. Ona poznała zaledwie skrawek, w dodatku mocno enigmatyczny i pozwalający operować jej głownie na domysłach. On dostał znacznie więcej. To prawie cała historia, którą Faye ma. Bo przecież ma jej zaledwie trzy lata.

Pieprzona karma i pieprzony Spike.

Jest nawet podwójnie pieprzony, kiedy wylatuje za nią z hangaru, gdy Faye porywa Whitneya, jakimś cudem wsadziwszy go wcześniej do swojego monomyśliwca. Co oni myślą, że Faye naprawdę chce pomóc temu posiwiałemu pierdowi o krzaczastych brwiach i go uwolnić? Faye nie wybacza łatwo. Zamierza oddać go policji i zgarnąć nagrodę, a potem zaśmiać mu się triumfalnie w twarz, kiedy knykcie zbieleją mu się od ściskania krat. Najpierw jednak musi uzyskać tych kilka odpowiedzi. A Spike otwiera do niej ogień ze swojego myśliwca! Spike jej przeszkadza i wtrąca się i jest takim – warczy i uderza otwartymi dłońmi w stery – _mężczyzną_.

— Nie będę delikatna — mówi Faye do komunikatora i odpala dwa działka swojego wiernego Redtaila. Twarz Spike’a wykrzywia się w zadowolonym uśmieszku.

— Myślałem, że to mój tekst.

Faye nie wierzy w numer, jaki on jej wykręca. Są pewne granice, a on właśnie jedną przekroczył.

— Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny — mówi mu później, już przed komisariatem, kiedy sprawa zostaje rozwiązana wcale pomyślnie, bo chociaż Faye nie dowiaduje się za dużo, to przynajmniej wie, że rodzice naprawdę dali jej na imię Faye, a nie jest to coś, co doktorzy przypadkiem wpisali do metryczki. No i Whitney siedzi za kratami, gdzie jego miejsce.

— Chyba śnisz. Jestem tutaj tylko dla pieniędzy — paruje Spike, ale Faye wie swoje. Wcale nie musiał na nią czekać na schodach przed komisariatem i nie musiał za nią lecieć. Nikt nie oczekiwał od niego więcej niż zwyczajowej obojętności.

Faye unosi ręce nad głowę i rozciąga się, aż coś strzela w kościach.

Potem zbiega po schodach, dogania go i dziecinnie wskakuje mu na plecy.

— Zazdrosny-zadrosny — mówi, doskonale udając głos i akcent Ed. — Spi-Spi!

— Błagam, przestań.

Spike trzęsie ramionami, próbując ją z siebie zrzucić. Faye zeskakuje, obcasy jej kozaków uderzają głucho o chodnik.

— Jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy coś cię obchodzi.

— Nic mnie nie obchodzi.

— Aż mam ochotę uszczypnąć cię w policzki.

— Proszę, nie.

Faye śmieje się cicho. Jest w podejrzanie dobrym humorze, mimo że dzień nie zaczął się przecież najlepiej. Jej humorek jest oczywiście podszyty grubą nicią nostalgii, ale jest okej. Faye jest zbyt pragmatyczna, żeby się teraz nad tym rozwodzić. Nie, kiedy w kieszeni pobrzękują ukochane pieniądze, a Spike wolny elektron okazał jednak trochę zainteresowania innym wolnym elektronem.

— Więc ile tak właściwie masz lat? — pyta po chwili Spike, nie wyjmując dłoni z kieszeni. W oddali widać już parking, gdzie zaparkowane stoją ich statki.

— Policz sobie, cymbale. Siedemdziesiąt trzy.

— Wow, więc będę mógł wykreślić z listy seks ze staruszką.

Faye patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zdawało jej się, że mieli o tym nie wspominać, a tymczasem on rzuca taką uwagą zupełnie od niechcenia. Po chwili jednak Faye zdaje sobie sprawę, co on właściwie powiedział, i uderza go mocno w ramię.

Spike stara się stłumić wybuch śmiechu, bo najwidoczniej uważa, że powiedział wyjątkowo dobry żart, ale nie wypada mu okazywać rozbawienia. Pokerowa twarz i te sprawy.

— Nic nie pamiętasz ze swojego poprzedniego życia? — Zaczyna po chwili. Spike obserwuje z zaciętością swoje stopy pokonujące kolejne kroki. — Sprzed wypadku?

— Nie, raczej nie.

— Nie ma niczego, serio?

— Pamiętam niektóre książki, które czytałam. Cytaty. — Faye poprawia opaskę we włosach i trochę przyśpiesza, żeby dotrzymać Spike’owi kroku. — Myślę, że dużo czytałam, że lubiłam literaturę, szczególnie anglosaską. Chyba byłam kujonką.

— Cytaty? — Lewa brew Spike’a podjeżdża prawie do jego włosów. — Na przykład jakie?

Faye przejeżdża językiem po zębach i przygryza lekko wnętrze policzka.

— Trochę Szekspira. Chyba najbardziej pamiętam Szekspira.

— No to dawaj jakieś. Zachwyć mnie.

Faye bierze głęboki wdech i wypuszcza powietrze nosem.

— Życie to opowieść idioty, pełna wrzasku i wściekłości, lecz nic nie znacząca.

Spike wyjmuje zza pazuchy paczkę fajek i nawet już nie czeka na błagalne spojrzenie ze strony Faye, tylko od razu podstawia papierosy pod jej nos, by mogła po jednego sięgnąć. Faye ochoczo korzysta. Zatrzymują się. Spike zapala im fajki i wpada w zadumę, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Dobry cytat. Ale znam — mówi przez papierosa i wznawia spacer.

— Nie znoszę go. — Faye strzepuje popiół na podłogę. I myśli: _Jakim prawem jakiś dupek stwierdza, że życie nie ma znaczenia? Może jego było gówno warte, nie znaczy, że do innych ma przykładać tę samą miarę._

— Tak, jest dość chujowy — przyznaje Spike. — Tak tylko powiedziałem na początku, żeby cię nie urazić.

— Od kiedy przejmujesz się tym, że mnie urazisz?

— Odkąd odkryłem, że jesteś stara jak świat i masz mięciutkie serduszko.

— Spadaj.

— Poza tym, podobno Szekspir był kobietą. Więc z góry wiadomo, że wszystko, co wyszło spod jego, przepraszam, jej pióra, jest wątpliwej jakości.

Faye marszczy gniewnie czoło, kiedy jej feministyczna dusza buntuje się przeciw takiemu oszczerstwu. Dochodzą do swoich statków.

— Ty buraku — rzuca tylko Faye, wdrapując się do Redtaila. — Dzisiaj nie uda ci się mnie sprowokować.

Spike patrzy na nią z dołu i wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco.

— Musiałem spróbować.

 

•

 

Przechadzają się spacerowym krokiem po jednym z kurortów Ganimedesa. Jet pomyślał, że byłoby miło zapolować na jakieś ryby, może skosztować tak zwanego Morskiego Specjału w jednej z tutejszych restauracji. To podobno najlepsza rzecz, jaką miał kiedykolwiek w gębie. Faye na samą myśl burczy w brzuchu i klepie się po nim uspokajająco. Zeszli ze statku w trójkę (dziecko nie dało się oderwać od komputera, wykrzyknęło tylko, żeby przynieść jej rybcię-pypcię) i teraz przedzierają się przez tłum ludzi na wakacjach – wielki Jet, któremu ludzie schodzą z drogi, Spike z rękami w kieszeniach i wykałaczką w ustach i Faye z kciukami zetkniętymi za szelki, rozglądająca się z zaciekawieniem. Faye lubi nowe miejsca i lubi morze. Przygląda się dwóm mewom wyrywającym sobie jakiś ochłap na molo. Jet pogania ją bezlitośnie, kiedy zwalnia krok, przypominając, że nie są tu na pieprzonej wycieczce krajoznawczej tylko w określonym celu: zakupowym i jedzeniowym. Faye przypomina sobie, jak bardzo jest głodna, więc przyśpiesza.

Oczywiście, okazuje się, że Morski Specjał jest za drogi, nawet jeśli chcieliby kupić tylko jedną porcję, a tak poza tym wygląda, jakby coś zdechło na bardzo gumiastej ośmiornicy, więc Faye dziękuje za taki specjał. Spike przez chwilę przygląda się potrawie na talerzu jednego z klientów, przekrzywiając głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jakby rozważając skosztowanie, ale ostatecznie rozmyśla się i wychodzi za nimi z przeszklonej restauracji.

Tak więc kończą w jakimś bardziej obskurnym barze, bo wiedzą, że tu przynajmniej na coś będzie ich stać, z siatkami z supermarketu, z których wystają łby surowych ryb o błagalnych spojrzeniach. Faye zastanawia się, ile czasu minie, zanim barman o szelmowskim uśmiechu i wrednym spojrzeniu wyrzuci ich wraz ze śmierdzącym bagażem na zewnątrz. Póki co jednak piją, siedząc na wysokich stołkach, Jet w środku, oni po jego dwóch stronach, i mają nadzieję, że alkoholem uda im się oszukać głód. Na szczęście Spike’owi udało się zwędzić trzy batony, więc przynajmniej tyle.

Faye załamuje ręce, kiedy z głośników płyną pierwsze nuty nowej piosenki.

— Wszystko, tylko nie blues.

Jet rzuca jej zbulwersowane spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bluesa słuchają smutni ludzie, którzy nie mają wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby się upić.

— To chyba pasuje, nie? — wtrąca Spike z drugiej strony Jeta. Faye obserwuje jego palce ściskające szklankę.

— Nie jesteśmy tak…

— Smutni?

— Biedni.

Wyciąga zza dekoltu plik banknotów.

— Nie zdążyłam ich jeszcze przegrać w kasynie — wyjaśnia na widok ich zdziwionych min.

— Więc dlaczego nie… nie… Specjał? — pyta żałośnie Jet.

— Dlatego, Jet — Faye kładzie pieniądze na blacie. — Że wyglądał jak wyrzygana kupa.

— I co, tak po prostu kupisz nam alkohol?

— Taaa, kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z naszą Faye? — wtrąca się Spike. Faye zawiesza się chwilę na słowie „naszą”, którego tak nieumyślnie użył Spike. On również szybko się reflektuje, podnosi szklankę i bierze wielki łyk whisky.

— Czy to znaczy, że Spike-osoba, Jet-osoba i Faye-Faye będą znowu pijani? — W komunikatorach rozlega się piskliwy głos Ed; wydaje się niezadowolona. — Co wtedy Ed ma robić? Ed się nudzi sama na Bebop-bopie.

— Cóż, możemy zawsze gdzieś kupić trochę alkoholu i wrócić na statek — proponuje Faye. — Wyjdzie taniej.

— I tak zaczyna się kolejny odcinek serialu pod tytułem „deprawowanie trzynastolatki”.

— Przecież to nie Ed będzie pić, Jet, tylko my — protestuje Faye, nie kłopocząc się ze stwierdzeniem oczywistego faktu, że prawdopodobnie wyrządzili już większe szkody psychice Ed. — Chodźmy. Przy okazji zrobimy żarcie. — Jet burczy coś półgębkiem, pewnie znowu coś o tym, jak to zawsze tylko on przygotowuje jedzenie.

— Niezły plan — stwierdza Spike, dopija szybko swoją whisky i pierwszy wstaje od baru, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

 

•

 

Faye wkłada spodenki i wyskakuje z łóżka Spike’a jak oparzona, przeklinając w myślach człowieka, który odkrył alkohol. Niby nic się nie stało, ot, znowu niezobowiązujący seks, ale tym razem miał już miejsce w łóżku, a to już wyższy poziom wtajemniczenia, na który Faye nie miała ochoty wchodzić. Cóż, nieprawda, _ochotę_ najwidoczniej miała, skoro się stało. Alkohol ją po prostu wyzwolił. Faye nie powinna była mu pozwolić. Teraz już grożą im tam zwane komplikacje. Chwyta się za głowę, kiedy dostaje nagłych zawrotów. Wciąż jest pijana. Jej oddech nie pachnie fiołkami.

— Jest jakiś powód, dla którego się tak ubierasz?

Faye zerka na Spike’a rozłożonego na łóżku i przykrytego w strategicznym miejscu skłębioną kołdrą . Jego wzrok błądzi mało przytomnie po jej ciele, więc Faye podejrzewa, że on też ma we krwi jeszcze sporą ilość procentów.

— To znaczy jak?

Spike podpiera się na łokciu. Wzrok Faye sam wędruje na jego biceps.

— Tak... żeby cały świat widział. Nic nie ukrywając.

Faye wzdycha. On ciągle o tym samym. Czy aż tak bardzo mu przeszkadzają jej wybory odzieżowe? Ona nie ma zamiaru się zmieniać.

— Może nie mam nic do ukrycia?

— Wiesz co, zapomnij, że zapytałem. — Spike z powrotem opada na poduszkę.

— Hm. — Faye mruczy bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, bo poczuła niezależne od niej poruszenie zwojów mózgowych.

— Co? — Spike ziewa szeroko. Mężczyźni po seksie zawsze są tacy przewidywalnie śpiący. Miło wiedzieć, że przynajmniej tyle Spike ma wspólnego z resztą przedstawicieli swojego gatunku.

— Nic, po prostu nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Przez ciebie o tym myślę.

— Ha, to coś, co słyszę pierwszy raz. Ktoś przeze mnie myśli — mówi zadziwiająco samokrytycznie.

— Może... — Faye nabiera powietrza w płuca. Spike przerywa jej ruchem ręki.

— Poczekaj. Jeśli to ma być długa przemowa, to muszę się napić, żeby nie zasnąć. — Sięga pod łóżko, skąd wyjmuje nieoznakowaną butelkę jakiegoś żółtawego płynu. (A więc nie tylko ona korzysta z tego miejsca jak z dobrze ukrytego sejfu. Wszyscy na Bebop są mistrzami podstępu.) Faye rzuca w niego trzymanym w ręce butem, który właśnie miała założyć.

— Gówno ci powiem teraz.

— Nie, nie. To nie miała być obraza, naprawdę chcę to usłyszeć, po prostu zaaaa — nie kłopocze się, żeby zakryć usta przy ziewnięciu tak szerokim, że prawie ukazuje ono jego migdałki — sypiam.

— I alkohol ci pomoże?

— Mam też to. — Między jego palcami połyskuje biała tabletka, który szybko znika na jego języku. Spike popija pigułkę tajemniczym płynem.

— Co ty, w ogóle nie panujesz tej nocy spać?

— Nie ma sensu. Za godzinę jestem umówiony z Jetem na rekonesans i spotkanie z jego kontaktem w jakiejś spelunie w mieście. W nazwie knajpy jest chyba jakaś ryba. — Spike wydyma usta w zadumie.

— Co, macie jakąś robotę?! W tajemnicy przede mną?

— Żadna tajemnica, skoro już wiesz.

— Nie wierzę!

— Co, ty możesz wykręcać takie numery, a my nie?

— Jakie numery, co? Jestem grzeczna jak aniołek.

— Weź daj spokój i odpowiedz na moje pytanie. — Jego wzrok odzyskuje klarowność. Cokolwiek Spike wziął, naprawdę czyni cuda. Może powinna wyżulić od niego jedną tabletkę? Sama czuje się nieco senna i walczy z ciążącymi powiekami.

— Jakie było pytanie?

— Dlaczego się tak ubierasz?

— A tak. Wąty co do mojej garderoby. — Zapina guzik topu i poprawia pończochę na udzie. Siada na łóżku, tak żeby nie widzieć Spike’a, kiedy zaczyna mówić (sama nie wie, dlaczego, alkohol to wynalazek szatana, chciałaby być już trzeźwa i wrócić do niegadania): — Zdaje mi się, że kiedy ludzie patrzą na mnie, to wydaje im się, że wszystko wiedzą. Tak, jak powiedziałeś, że nie mam nic do ukrycia. Otwarte karty na stole. I wtedy nie zadają pytań. Nie chcą mnie poznać. I dobrze, może właśnie o to mi chodzi. — Przeczesuje palcami włosy i przeciera oczy knykciami, teraz sama walcząc z potężnym ziewnięciem i przegrywając z kretesem. — Nie chcę, żeby pytali o moją historię, jakieś mroczne sekrety i tajemnice, czy inne sranie w banię, schowane pod wieloma warstwami ubrań, bo tam nic nie ma. Nie mam historii.

Faye przypatruje się swoim palcom i niespodziewanie podrywa się z łóżka. Znowu patrzy na niego z góry, jakby go wyzywała, żeby ośmielił się skomentować w jakikolwiek sposób jej przydługi wywód.

Spike milczy przez chwilę, a potem prycha cicho. Leniwym ruchem sięga za jej plecy i Faye czuje, jak jego zwinne palce wślizgują się za jej spodenki, a potem znikają tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiły. Spike macha jej przed twarzą asem kier.

— Karty na stole, też coś.

Faye przełyka ślinę. I, chociaż jest to nieefektowna samoobrona, odwraca głowę. Jest dobra w odwracaniu twarzy. Potem z uporem maniaka patrzy na swoje buty, a potem kiedy decyduje, że minęło już wystarczająco niezręcznych minut, żeby jej wyjście nie było jednoznacznie odebrane jako rejterowanie, Faye odwraca się i zmierza ku drzwiom. Wtedy zauważa niepokojące ślady na swoich nogach.

Klnie niewybrednie, próbując zakryć malinkę i siniaka na udzie, których nabawiła się w nocy, ale jej spodenki okazują się za krótkie. Spike nie kryje swojego rozbawienia. Faye podchodzi do niego i wali go otwartą dłonią w czubek głowy.

— Nie mógłbyś być trochę delikatniejszy?

— I kto to mówi. — Spike masuje miejsce, które uderzyła. A potem podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i sięga po wczorajsze bokserki.

— Jak sobie wyobrażasz, że to wytłumaczę Jetowi? Chyba, że już ci nie zależy na zachowaniu tego czegoś — wskazuje palcem na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi — w tajemnicy.

Spike unosi ręce w górę i przeciąga się, a potem uśmiecha półgębkiem.

— Więc czyżbyś w końcu miała jakiś mroczny sekret, który musisz ukryć?

Faye mruga szybko. Nie udaje jej się ukryć zaskoczenia związanego z tym, że Spike z takimi szczegółami pamięta jej monolog.

— Będziesz musiała założyć dłuższe spodenki, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Jet się dowiedział.

— Może po prostu powiem, że mnie uderzyłeś. Wszyscy wiemy, jakim jesteś barbarzyńcą.

— A dlaczego, droga Faye, miałbym cię bić w udo? To nie twoje uda są powodem moich frustracji, tylko twoje niewyparzone usta.

— Ha! Więc przyznajesz, że byłbyś skłonny mnie uderzyć. Ty brutalu!

— Nie uderzę cię, bo za bardzo by ci się to podobało. Nie biję ludzi, kiedy czerpią z tego przyjemność. Bicie wtedy traci sens i urok.

— Wiedziesz smutne życie, Spike’u Spiegel.

Spike przyciąga ją do siebie, kładąc ciepłe dłonie na dole jej pleców i przyglądając się wyłaniającemu się powoli siniakowi.

— Może. Ale dzięki mnie masz coś do ukrycia. Masz teraz historię. — Spike wyraźnie za dobrze się bawi.

— Co robisz? — pyta Faye, poważnie zaniepokojona, ale też zdradziecko pobudzona. Spike zdążył już odkryć wrażliwe punkty jej ciała.

— Mam do zabicia godzinę. I zaczynam się nudzić.

— „Hej, Faye, nudzi mi się, poruchamy się”? — Faye dla efektu obniża głos.

— Coś takiego. — Spike zaczyna całować jej pępek. Palcem przejeżdża po siniaku na udzie i naciska mocno. Faye wydaje z siebie jęk bólu i mimowolnie wczepia palce w jego włosy.

— No to załatwisz dziesięć minut. Co zrobisz z pozostałymi pięćdziesięcioma?

— Hej! — protestuje Spike, kiedy dociera do niego subtelna obraza. Przemieszcza Faye na łóżko jednym ze swoich ruchów ninja, kładzie się na niej i dalej się z nią drażni: — To ja jestem twoją historią.

Faye ma wrażenie, że teraz już zwyczajnie się z niej nabija. Przez chwilę rozważa, czy by się nie obrazić

— Jesteś... — Unosi za to biodra, by zmniejszyć dystans między nimi, i czuje, że on znowu jest twardy. — …aroganckim dupkiem. I cię nienawidzę — dodaje po chwili.

Spike śmieje się gardłowo, a kiedy ją całuje, dźwięk ten rozchodzi się rezonansem po całym jej ciele.

 

•

 

Mają teraz inny rytm, ale szybko się przyzwyczajają. Uprawiają seks okazjonalnie, ale wcale nie tak często, bo wpierw musi zaistnieć kilka czynników, albo nawet lepiej, ich mieszanka: alkohol, nuda, wkurwienie, pusty statek, wielki dół. Różnie. Spike odmówił seksu w jej pokoju ze względu na panujący tam, jak to określił, syf. Delikatny kwiatek.

Wciąż kłócą się, jak opętańcy, i oportunistycznie zmieniają front, kiedy wyłapują okazję, by kolektywnie ponabijać się z Jeta, a Jet nazywa ich _skończonymi degeneratami_ , ale raczej się nie domyśla. Myśli pewnie, że incydent z bonsai i przepychaniem językami nieco ich przyhamował. Faye prycha do filiżanki z kawą. Jakby coś było w stanie ich przyhamować.

Po wydarzeniach na Jupiterze, Faye jest zadziwiająco spokojna i nie odwala numerów (nie licząc, oczywiście, incydentalnego rendez-vous ze Spikem), jak to określają faceci, ale nie trwa to długo. Kiedy, podczas jednego z bardziej nudnych dni kotwiczenia gdzieś na Marsie, Jet informuje ją, że jest do niej przesyłka, Faye bierze nogi za pas i odlatuje, nim oni zdążą się zorientować, co się stało. Ale wraca, bo nie bardzo gdzie ma się podziać, a poza tym uważa, że może już rozwiązali naglący problem Faye Valentine. No i Ed mówi, że Spike i Jet są załamani. Kto by się spodziewał, że aż tak jej potrzebują do życia?

To, co zastaje na Bebopie, przechodzi jednak jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Kaseta z jej dzieciństwa! Jet wygania ją z pokoju, jako że nie zapłaciła za przesyłkę, ale Faye wie, że tylko się zgrywa, wielki twardziel. Staje więc z tyłu i ogląda młodszą siebie machającą pomponami, radosną, uśmiechniętą i pełną nadziei na przyszłość, i Faye _nie pamięta_. Czuje się, jakby oglądała obcą osobę, różniącą się od Faye Valentine we wszystkich aspektach, które się liczą. Nawet inaczej wyglądającą! Grzeczne koszule i plisowane spódnice, grzywka wchodząca w oczy. Nie do pomyślenia teraz.

Idzie do swojego pokoju ze spuszczoną głową i czuje, jak pieką ją oczy. Zauważa, że płacze dopiero wtedy, gdy słone łzy dochodzą do kącików ust. Siada przy swoim łóżku na podłodze i chowa głowę w ramionach. Od czasu do czasu wstrząsają nią niekontrolowane szlochy. Nie wie, ile tak siedzi, ale jest już spokojniejsza (chociaż twarz wciąż ją piecze i pewnie jest komicznie czerwona i pokryta nieestetycznymi smugami makijażu), kiedy właz do jej kajuty się otwiera. Faye nie podnosi głowy, żeby sprawdzić, kto to. Poznaje po zapachu.

Spike siada przy ścianie naprzeciwko niej. Jej pokój jest tak wąski, że kiedy on wyciąga wyprostowane nogi, szturcha ją butami w pośladki.

— Czego chcesz? — burczy Faye zachrypniętym głosem. W ogóle nie powinno go tu być, a jeśli się zjawił, to pewnie po to, żeby się z niej ponabijać ze złośliwą satysfakcją, bo przecież Spike’a _nic nie obchodzi_ , a jeśli liczy teraz na seks, to chyba coś go pierdolnęło mocno w głowę.

Ale słyszy tylko trzask zapalniczki i do jej nozdrzy dociera zapach dymu papierosowego. Spike milczy długo, a Faye skręca się z potrzeby fajki, ale chce ją teraz ujarzmić, bo nie zapali bez podniesienia głowy, a nie podniesie głowy, bo nie chce, żeby Spike widział, że płakała.

— Żałosne — podsumowuje Spike po dobrej minucie. — Ogarnij się.

Podrywa głowę i zezuje na niego wściekła. W jej gardle formułuje się litania przekleństw, ale nigdy nie opuszcza jej ust, bo Faye dostrzega jego twarz i ma wrażenie, że widzi tam coś więcej niż szyderstwo i znudzenie — coś na kształt sympatii.

Więc zamiast na niego nakrzyczeć, pyta boleśnie słabym głosem:

— Co się ze mną stało, Spike? Byłam taka słodka… Niewinna.

Spike niefrasobliwie strzepuje popiół na jej podłogę.

— Eee tam. Wolę tę Faye. Ma jaja.

Faye ociera policzki.

— Myślałam, że nie lubisz kobiet z jajami.

— Bo nienawidzę. Ale kobiet bez jaj nienawidzę jeszcze bardziej. Są nudne jak flaki z olejem.

Faye bije go pięścią w piszczel.

— Nazywasz tamtą Faye nudną?

Spike gasi papierosa o szafkę i wyrzuca peta byle gdzie, a potem w zadumie grzebie palcem w zębie.

— Nic nie mówię.

 

•

 

Uderza ją nieprzyjemne wrażenie deja vu, kiedy Spike wtacza się na statek poobijany i zgięty w pół. Jet przybiega mu z odsieczą, a Faye stoi jak zamrożona, sparaliżowana strachem.

— Co się stało? — Dochodzi do niej głos Jeta.

— To co zwykle. — Spike próbuje żartować, w kąciku jego ust połyskuje krew. — Kłopoty mnie znalazły.

W życiu nie pomyślałaby, że Spike mógłby od kogoś otrzymać taki łomot z jego kung fu i ninja zdolnościami. A jednak. Później leży na kanapie, już opatrzony przez Jeta, a Faye siedzi na krawędzi stołu z nogą zarzuconą na nogę i piłując paznokcie, żeby ukryć jakoś swoje podenerwowanie. Spike opowiada ściszonym głosem historię o szaleńcu z parasolem i przyznaje się, że został uratowany przez kota.

— Jet jest naprawdę zmartwiony, wiesz? — mówi Faye, przyglądając się schodzącemu z kciuka lakierowi. — Serio go przestraszyłeś. — Nie wspomina słowem o sobie. Jet w kuchni rzuca garnkami.

— Czasem zastanawiam się, kto z nas krzywdzi Jeta bardziej.

— To proste. — Faye prostuje się i słyszy trzask swoich kolan, Spike na pewno też to słyszy. — Ty.

— A niby dlaczego?

— Bo ciebie lubi bardziej.

 

•

 

Spike nabija się z niej, pytając, czy przybędzie mu z odsieczą, ale taka myśl naprawdę powstaje w jej głowie i trochę ją to dobija. Nie wie, które z nich jest głupsze: Spike ze swoim zupełnie niezrozumiałym zafiksowaniem na facetach, którzy chcą skręcić mu kark, czy ona ze swoim kompleksem zbawicielki facetów, którzy są poza wszelką pomocą.

Kiedy Faye rozbija się Redtailem i ląduje plecami na szybie kokpitu, stwierdza, że ona wygrywa tę konkurencję.

— Proszę — Spike staje nad nią, trzymając się za ramię. Ze skroni cieknie mu potężna strużka krwi. — Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mnie ratować. Misje ratunkowe to nie twoja specjalność, Faye.

Mieli w ustach przekleństwo. Jakby nie widziała.

 

 

 **CZTERY**

BLUES O PÓŁNOCY

 

W jego pokoju nie pali się ani jedna żarówka i gdyby nie światło z korytarza, które wpada przez otwarte drzwi, byłoby w nim całkowicie ciemno. Faye stoi w progu z rękoma na piersi i przygląda się Spike’owi skąpanemu w słabym nieco pomarańczowym świetle. Jest tylko ciemną figurą, bez wyraźnych konturów, bezkształtną i wtapiającą się w tło. Możliwe, że w ogóle by go nie zauważyła, gdyby nie błysk zieleni i biel bandaży. Spike siedzi na łóżku i coś w jego postawie sprawia wrażenie, jakby na nią czekał. Nie zaprasza jej jednak do środka, nie mówi nic. Jedyne, co się z niego wydobywa, to cichy oddech, dowód jego organizmu na to, że wciąż żyje.

Faye nie wie, co tu robi. Jest dobrze po północy i powinna siedzieć w swoim pokoju, a on powinien spać, tak jak reszta załogi. Odpoczywać i odzyskiwać siły, by za kilka miesięcy móc spożytkować je na kolejną samobójczą misję. Na tę myśl przez Faye przepływa fala gniewu, ale przez ostatnie dni zaznajomiła się z gniewem tak bardzo, że teraz wita go z otwartymi ramionami. Faye wie, jak postępować z gniewem, od dawna napędza on jej działania. Faye, jak daleko sięgnąć pamięcią, zawsze była zła na świat, jego niesprawiedliwość, na innych ludzi i czasem na siebie. Ostatnio była zła głównie na Spike’a. Zaciskała zęby i wydychała powietrze przez nos za każdym razem, gdy jej spojrzenie padało na jego połamane i obite ciało leżące na kanapie. Teraz już jest lepiej, minęły cztery dni, on może chodzić o własnych siłach, a ona może przejść obok niego bez wbijania paznokci we wnętrze dłoni. Jego ciało w tamtych dniach to świadectwo jego głupoty, która prawie go zabiła, a Faye nie znosi głupoty. Głupota doprowadza ją do szału. Aż dziw bierze, że jeszcze nie postradała rozumu ze wściekłości. Więc stoi w drzwiach jego pokoju, gdzie nie pali się żadna lampa, a w ciemności słychać jedynie jego oddech (on słyszy jej, na pewno), i nie wie, co tu robi, ale znowu czuje gniew – to jak przypływy i odpływy – i prawdopodobnie chciała mu coś powiedzieć, chciała wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co ją zjada od środka, to, jak jego osoba wkurza ją daleko poza granice wytrzymałości; jak za każdym razem, gdy wchodziła do mesy i widziała go całego obandażowanego i cudem żywego, chciała go uderzyć, żeby bolało go równie mocno, jak ją bolało patrzenie na niego w takim stanie; jak ona nie pozwala mu umrzeć.

Nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy, niespodzianka. Nieruchoma czeka na jakiś znak od niego, a kiedy on w końcu zapala papierosa i wyciąga paczkę w jej stronę, ona przyjmuje zaproszenie. Wchodzi do środka i zamyka drzwi, pogrążając ich w całkowitej ciemności prócz małego żarzącego się punktu przy twarzy Spike’a. Siada na łóżku, trochę zbyt blisko niego i pod gęstą zasłoną dymu papierosowego może wyczuć zapach maści leczniczych i starych bandaży. Po omacku znajduje zaoferowanego jej papierosa i odpala go od papierosa Spike’a. Dopiero po sekundzie przychodzi refleksja, że to może zbyt intymny gest, ale stało się, Faye już nic nie może cofnąć. Z każdym kolejnym pociągnięciem, Faye czuje spływający na nią spokój. Nie, może nie tyle spokój, co pogodzenie się z faktami. Fakty są następujące:

Faye już nie daje rady ciągnąć tego dłużej. Ochronny klosz pękł, klapki z jej oczu zostały podniesione: jej zależy, a jemu nie. I nawet nie chodzi o to, że nie zależy mu na _niej_. Nie zależy mu w ogóle, a Faye wbrew obiegowej opinii ma do siebie zbyt wielki szacunek, by ciągnąć to dalej. Za wiele ryzykuje, pozwalając sobie czuć coś do człowieka, którego znaczne, wręcz newralgiczne, części są martwe. To gra niewarta świeczki. Nawet ona to wie. Jest też już za późno, by udawać przed samą sobą, że nic do niego nie czuje. Nie wie do końca co to jest, nigdy nie była osobą dążącą do konkretyzacji. Ale martwi się o niego i boi się o niego i zależy jej na nim, i przez większość czasu jest zła, bo on się nie martwi, on się nie boi i mu nie zależy.

Zaciąga się głębiej papierosem. Myślała, że Spike oszczędza się, by gdy przyjdzie co do czego, umrzeć z ręki Viciousa albo uciec razem z Julią. Jego przyszłość albo jej brak - w jej rozumieniu – zawsze były powiązane z tą dwójką (nie, poprawka, nie zawsze, ale od rozmowy z Jetem pod nieobecność Spike’a, kiedy Jet wszystko jej ładnie wytłumaczył). Nie rozumie, co kierowało jego ostatnimi działaniami. Stara się znaleźć w tym jakiś sens, ale nie potrafi. Chce wiedzieć. Nigdy go to nie zapyta.

Dokańczają papierosy w ciszy, nie licząc nieustającego chaosu w jej głowie. Może w głowie Spike’a też jest chaos, kto wie, z całą pewnością nie ona.

— Lepiej, żebym cię nie musiała znowu ratować.

Spike prycha, zgodnie z przewidywaniami.

— Jeśli przez ratowanie rozumiesz pogorszenie sytuacji, to masz rację, lepiej, żebyś nie musiała mnie ratować.

— Dupek.

— Wiedźma. — Faye zdaje się, że słyszy półuśmiech w jego głosie. Sama też pozwala sobie na lekkie wykrzywienie ust.

Wie, co musi powiedzieć, nagle cel jej przybycia tutaj jest zupełnie jasny. Bierze głęboki oddech.

— Nie będzie już więcej seksu.

Jak w większości rzeczy, i w tym zdaniu tkwi haczyk. Musi brzmieć, jakby nie miało to dla niej najmniejszego znaczenia, jakby oznajmiała decyzję biznesową swojemu partnerowi od interesów, jakby rozważyła wcześniej wszystkie za i przeciw, i najrozsądniejszym i najlogiczniejszym rozwiązaniem okazało się zaprzestanie dalszych kontaktów. Chyba poszło jej dobrze, jej głos był wykalkulowany i chłodny, ale nie zimny. Widzi go jako ciągłą nieprzerwaną linię i jest z siebie dumna, bo to w przerwach zazwyczaj tkwią rzeczy niechciane.

Czeka na jego odpowiedź, rozciągając palce.

— Okej.

Myśli, że to najgorsza rzecz, którą mógł powiedzieć. Jedno słowo, żadnych potencjalnych przerw, gdzie mogłyby tkwić rzeczy inne niż przeszywająca obojętność. Wzdryga się nieznacznie. Spodziewała się przynajmniej standardowego pytania: _dlaczego?_ Ale najwidoczniej jej już i tak minimalne oczekiwania ponownie przerosły rzeczywistość. Faye czuje się więc trochę rozczarowana, ale to tyle. Nie jest wstrząśnięta, załamana, nic z tych rzeczy. To nie tak, że uprawiali seks regularnie, czy często, czy że coś znaczył. Zawsze byli pod wpływem alkoholu (pijani to może trochę zbyt mocne słowo), zazwyczaj wkurzeni albo znudzeni. Czasem wszystko naraz. Seks ze Spike’em niespecjalnie zmienił jej życie, więc jego brak też nie powinien mieć na nią wyjątkowego wpływu.

Naprawdę.

Nie widzi jego twarzy, ale wie, że odwrócił się w jej stronę, bo czuje jego oddech na swoim policzku. Jest spokojny i wyważony, Faye nie potrafi w nim znaleźć ani jednej fałszywej nuty. Kiedy w końcu podnosi się z jego łóżka, wcale nie czuje się lżejsza, a przecież pozbyła się zbędnego balastu. Nie czeka, aż on chwyci ją za nadgarstek, zatrzyma i przysunie do siebie. Nie czeka na jego dłonie na dole jej pleców i usta na brzuchu. Nie czeka, aż pociągnie ją za sobą na łóżko i z całą pewnością nie czeka na pełen desperacji pocałunek, głęboki, gorący i wilgotny. Wie lepiej.

Poza tym Faye nigdy nie będzie dziewczyną, która czeka. Nie ma do tego niezbędnej cierpliwości.

Otwiera drzwi i światło razi ją w oczy.

— Hej, Faye. – Odwraca się w jego stronę. Światło z korytarza jest za słabe, żeby mogła dostrzec całą jego twarz, ale wystarcza, by odbić się w białkach jego oczu. Wygląda przerażająco, istota półcieni ze świecącymi oczami. Faye daje mu pięć sekund na wykrztuszenie tego, co utknęło mu w gardle. Nie potrafi przewidzieć, co wydarzy się później. Dolicza w myślach do czterech, kiedy Spike kontynuuje kulawo: — Dobranoc. 

Wtedy to ją uderza: jak oboje są żałośni.

Zamyka drzwi i cofa się do środka. Nie wie, dlaczego to robi. Połowa rzeczy, które robi, nie ma wyraźnego powodu. W okamgnieniu znajduje się przy Spike’u, bez problemu znajdując do niego drogę w ciemności. Może robi to, bo jest słaba. Kładzie dłonie na jego ramiona, na jednym wciąż znajduje się bandaż, i popycha go mocno na łóżko. A może robi to, bo jest pusta w środku, wszelkie wartościowe materiały wydłubano z niej małą łyżeczką, aż zostały tylko wrzask i wściekłość. Wciąż słyszy jego oddech, teraz odrobinę przyśpieszony i zaskoczony. Kiedy Faye siada na nim, kładąc kolana po obu stronach jego bioder, Spike wydaje z siebie jęk bólu. Faye nie ma zamiaru być delikatna. Mówi mu to:

— Nie będę delikatna.

Nie widzi jego krzywego aroganckiego uśmiechu, ale wie, że tam jest.

— Już ci to mówiłem. To mój tekst.

Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i przywiera do niej, jedną ręką ściskając mocno jej kark, drugą rozpinając top. Faye wzdryga się, kiedy jej naga skóra wchodzi w kontakt z szorstkim materiałem bandaży. Jest ich mniej niż kilka dni temu. Te z głowy i z nóg zostały zdjęte, ale jego tors wciąż jest nimi pokryty na przeważającej powierzchni. Szuka dłonią kawałka jego skóry, a kiedy w końcu znajduje (prawa łopatka), jest tam rozpalony i lekko spocony, lepki.

Nie może zmusić się, żeby żałować. W tej chwili nie ma nic, co chciałaby robić bardziej. Odgłosy wydawane przez Spike’a spływają dreszczem po linii jej kręgosłupa i rozchodzą się wibracjami po całym jej ciele.

— Faye. — Gardłowy szept. Faye chce, żeby już zawsze wypowiadał jej imię w ten sposób.

— Zamknij się — mówi mu do ucha, bo wie, że teraz na pewno nie umilknie.

— Sama się zamknij.

Faye śmieje się cicho i gryzie płatek jego ucha. Dłońmi sięga do spodni i rozpina rozporek.  Nigdy nie będzie dziewczyną, która czeka, bo Faye lubi działać. Zawsze bierze sprawy w swoje ręce.

Spike twardnieje pod jej dotykiem. Pomaga z jej szortami, a na koniec pozbywają się jego bokserek. Kiedy Faye się na niego wślizguje, odchyla głowę do tyłu i jego oddech muska jej szyję, owiewa końcówki włosów tuż przy uchu. Jest kilka rzeczy, które nie pasują:

Jego oddech nie pachnie alkoholem, w jej krwiobiegu też nie znajdzie się żadnych procentów. Nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek robili to na trzeźwo. To jednak jeszcze potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć czy usprawiedliwić: on jest na mocnych lekach przeciwbólowych, ona jest niestabilna i mocno hormonalna tuż przed okresem.

Chce jej się płakać. Wyczuwa szczypiące łzy w kącikach oczu i ze wszystkich sił powstrzymuje je przed wydostaniem się na zewnątrz. Nie widzi nic prócz czerni, ale jest pewna, że gdyby widziała cokolwiek, byłoby rozmazane i niewyraźne. To zupełnie niespodziewany obrót spraw, który wybija ją z rytmu. Coś rośnie też w jej piersi, ściska serce i opada na dno żołądka. Strach. Z zaskoczenia otwiera oczy, z ust wydobywa się krótkie westchnienie. Język Spike’a śledzi linię jej obojczyków, jego usta zatrzymują się na wgłębieniu między nimi i zaczynają ssać, i choć to jest to, co Faye lubi najbardziej, to ona nie może się skupić na otrzymywanej przyjemności.

Boi się. Opada na nią wszechogarniające i niezbywalne przeświadczenie, że Spike umrze. Spike ma coś, co należy do niej, a kiedy umrze, ta część Faye przepadnie razem z nim na zawsze. Nie może do tego dopuścić. Chce tego z powrotem. _Oddaj_ , żąda swoim ciałem, palcami zaciśniętymi kurczowo w jego włosach, odchylającymi jego głowę (tak, by mogła na niego spojrzeć, chociaż przecież nie widzi nic), zębami przygryzającymi dolną wargę, teraz lekko zaczerwienioną. _Oddaj to, oddaj_ , krzyczy, chociaż wie, że nie tędy droga, w ten sposób Faye nic od niego nie wyciągnie. Chce sięgnąć dłońmi do środka, wtłoczyć się w niego, wpełznąć pod skórę, ale to bez sensu. Zgubiłaby się w pustce, a poza tym i tak nie wie, czego szuka.

 _Chcę to z powrotem_ – drapie go po plecach, po nieobandażowanym kawałki skóry – _nie chcę być niekompletna jak ty_. Nie słucha jej, Spike nigdy jej nie słucha. Dotyka jej twarzy i jej łopatek, unosi rytmicznie biodra, i bierze jeszcze więcej. Faye chce płakać. Nad sobą i nad nim. Oboje są takimi smutnymi stworzeniami.

Faye się boi.

Otacza go ramionami, przykłada jego głowę do swoich piersi i trzyma go mocno i blisko, nie puszcza, stwarza miejsce, gdzie jest bezpieczny, gdzie nic nie boli, gdzie krew krąży jedynie w ich ciałach, całe jej rzeki, które nie występują z brzegów. Chce mu powiedzieć, żeby został tu na zawsze, między jej ramionami. To miejsce bezpieczne i bez bólu. To jedyne takie miejsce na świecie.

Tylko że to nieprawda.

Spike syczy z bólu pod jej dotykiem i może wyczuć, że każde pchnięcie jest dla niego wysiłkiem. Jest pewna, że jego ciało pod bandażami wciąż jest posiniaczone, fioletowo-żółte. Faye otwiera wciąż świeże rany, czuje pod palcami, jak bandaż na jego brzuchu wilgotnieje od krwi. Czuje ból w dreszczach przechodzących po jego ciele. To dobrze. Dobrze jest odczuwać ból. Znaczy, że jeszcze się żyje, że jeszcze się czuje. Dobrze jest czuć.

Jego krew krąży pod jej palcami, jest gorętsza, niż Faye pamięta.

— Żyjesz – mówi Faye, chociaż wcale nie chce tego powiedzieć. Całuje go mocno w usta, żeby powstrzymać nadchodzącą odpowiedź. Nie ma w tym pocałunku nic poza desperacją. — Żyjesz. — Może nie cały. Może pewne jego elementy są martwe. Ale żyje i Faye bardzo chce, żeby i on w to uwierzył.

 

•

 

Przez następne tygodnie dają radę koegzystować względnie normalnie. Kłócą się, przepychają, nabijają z Jeta, współpracują przy rzadkich robotach i nie uprawiają seksu. Jest wdzięczna za brak niezręczności, oszalałaby gdyby musiała uważać, by go przypadkiem nie dotknąć, by nie usiąść zbyt blisko. Nie ma zbytniego rozeznania w swoich uczuciach, nigdy nie należała do najlepiej poukładanych ludzi, ale wie, że cokolwiek jest między nią a Spike’em, cokolwiek do niego czuje, to jest między nimi pewna nić porozumienia, coś na kształt przyjaźni. Nie, to brzmi zbyt szumnie. Czy ludzie tacy jak ona mają przyjaciół? Powiedzmy, że jest jej towarzyszem. Lustrzanym odbiciem. Złym bratem bliźniakiem.

 _Jesteśmy niepokojąco podobni_ , stwierdza w myślach i kciukiem masuje skronie. Nie ma migren zbyt często, ale zdarzają się i są upiornie męczące. W tej właśnie chwili coś rozsadza jej głowę od środka, a dwie tabletki, które wzięła, jeszcze nie zaczęły działać. Klnie pod nosem i chowa głowę w ramionach.

— Dlaczego Faye-Faye jest smutna?

Podnosi głowę i napotyka zaciekawioną twarz Ed, której donośny głos wciąż dudni w uszach.

—  Ed. Co tu robisz? Nie miałaś iść z chłopakami do miasta?

— Jet-osoba i Spi-Spi poszli sami. Ed uznała, że potrzebują trochę czasu, żeby pogadać jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną. Żeby poczuć się jak mężczyźni. Ein poszedł z nimi, bo też ma jajka.

Faye parska śmiechem. Natychmiast tego żałuje, bo jakaś tytanowa kula opada na tył jej głowy i zatrzymuje się tam z łoskotem.

— Skąd ty bierzesz te wszystkie rzeczy? Nie jesteś przypadkiem za młoda na takie teksty?

Ed patrzy na nią na poły z politowaniem, na poły z zaskoczeniem.

— Internet. I Bebop.

Faye podpiera podbródek na ręce. Chyba rzeczywiście zasłużyła na politowanie. Ed połowę swojego życia spędza na Bebopie, drugą połowę w cyberprzestrzeni. Cud, że jeszcze nie została alkoholiczką (Bebop) i że nie rozważa nekrofilii (w Internecie jest wszystko).

— Faye-Faye nie odpowiedziała na pytanie. – Ed wdrapuje się na kanapę obok niej i przygląda jej się wielkimi oczami. Wygląda tak młodo i niewinnie i prawie normalnie.

— Hm?

— Dlaczego Faye jest smutna?

— Nie jestem smutna. — Pauza. Może i jest, jak już powiedziała niezbyt orientuje się w swoim wnętrzu. — Boli mnie głowa.

Ed wygląda, jakby kontemplowała jakiś zawiły problem matematyczny. W końcu dochodzi do zadowalającej konstatacji, bo jej twarz rozjaśnia się, a policzki zarumieniają jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

— Czy Faye-Faye chciałaby kawy?

Faye patrzy na młodszą dziewczynę jak na cud.

— Dzięki, Ed, byłoby super.

— Super duper! – Z tymi słowami na ustach Ed wystrzeliwuje do kuchni jak rakieta. Faye przez chwilę patrzy za nią, a potem ponownie chowa głowę w ramionach. Z kuchni dobiegają ją podejrzane hałasy, trzaskanie szafkami, wywracane garnki i pewnie jedna zbita szklanka, i już chyba wie, dlaczego Jet nie wpuszcza tam Ed.

Nie wie, jak długo tak siedzi, ale zdaje jej się, że Ed wraca podejrzanie szybko. Czuje jej obecność i przyśpieszony, uradowany oddech zawieszony w powietrzu przed nią. Nie czuje za to zapachu kawy. Podnosi głowę podejrzliwie.

— Proszę.

Faye kilkakrotnie mruga oczami, a potem wybucha zdrowym rechotem, mimo że głowa grozi rozsadzeniem. Wyciąga rękę i odbiera od Ed nową, jeszcze nieotwartą paczkę sypanej kawy. Ed szeroko szczerzy zęby, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.

— Dzięki, Ed. Od razu mi lepiej.

Dziewczyna pakuje się na swoje miejsce obok niej i zarzuca ręce za głowę w geście, który aż za bardzo przypomina Spike’a. Wtedy do Faye dociera, skąd u Ed pojawił się pomysł z kawą. To coś, co musiała podpatrzeć od Jeta, który zawsze oferował dwóm degeneratom (jej i Spike’owi, oczywiście) kawę, gdy byli zbyt skacowani, by zrobić sobie sami. Ed nie mogła podpatrzeć, jak robi się kawę, bo nie ma wstępu do kuchni. Wszystko jasne.

— Och, Ed – odzywa się Faye, nagle bardzo zmartwiona o tę absurdalną istotę obok niej. — Proszę, nie stawaj się nami.

Ed patrzy na nią tymi swoimi wielkimi, szczerymi oczami, teraz zadziwiająco poważnymi.

 — Ale znam tylko was.

Rozbraja ją to stwierdzenie, bo jest to coś, co mogłaby powiedzieć tylko trzynastolatka, a jednocześnie coś znacznie mądrzejszego, niż wszystko, co mogłoby paść w takiej sytuacji z ust kogoś dorosłego. Faye zdaje się rozumieć. Nie powie: _Bądź sobą, Ed._ Co to właściwie znaczy? Jakie to ma znaczenie? Jak można być sobą, kiedy nie wie się, kim się jest. Ona i Ed mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż sobie zdawała wcześniej sprawę. Obie nie mają swojego miejsca, więc starają się wpasować byle gdzie. Po prostu robią to różnymi sposobami.

Z nowo odkrytą czułością czochra włosy młodszej dziewczyny. Lubi tego dzieciaka.

— Jesteś w porządku, Ed.

Ed nie zmienia jednak wyrazu twarzy. Nie pasuje do niej taka powaga. Faye przeciera oczy, starając się pozbyć bólu i tego niepokojącego wrażenia, że jest właśnie skrupulatnie rozszyfrowywana.

— Czy Faye-Faye niedługo opuści Bebop?

Podrywa głowę i z niedowierzaniem patrzy na zmartwioną, poważną i zbyt inteligentną dla swojego dobra Ed. Skąd wiedziała? Skąd wiedziała, o czym myślała Faye, zanim właściwie zdążyła o tym pomyśleć? Tak, to jest coś, do czego Faye nieuświadomienie zmierzała od jakiegoś czasu. Ucieczka. Może nie na stałe. Może tylko na jakiś czas. Oderwanie się od tego wszystkiego. Jakaś robota solo. Na parę dni. Na dłużej. Tygodnie. To coś, co Faye przecież robi od czasu do czasu. Znika, nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Nie robiła tego od dawna, nie wiedzieć czemu. A jest już zmęczona patrzeniem ciągle na te same twarze i nierozumieniem, nienależeniem. Jest łatwiej, kiedy twarze się zmieniają. Nierozumienie i nienależenie jest wtedy nawet na miejscu, nawet mile widziane. Takie samotne wojaże są też niezbędne, by nie przyzwyczaić się do ludzi za bardzo. Kiedy się przyzwyczajasz, istnieje większa szansa, że cię zranią, wyruchają od tyłu. Faye nie będzie wyruchana. To ona jest tą zadającą ciosy.

Musi uciec. Ma nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest dla niej za późno.

Nie mówi tego jednak Ed, nie mogłaby, gdy dziewczyna patrzy na nią z takim wyczekiwaniem i z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. Prawda byłaby zbyt brutalna i choć Faye krzywdzi ludzi, to nie mogłaby skrzywdzić Ed. Nie teraz.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — mówi i szczypie Ed w policzek. Ma nadzieję, że kłamstwo jest wystarczająco dobre, by oszukać tego małego geniusza. Ma nadzieję, że Spike, Jet i Ein wystarczą, by wynagrodzić jej zbliżającą się nieobecność.

 

•

 

Jej samotne misje nie kończą się zbyt spektakularnie. Chyba że spektakularnym fiaskiem. Zdaje się, że straciła wprawę, zacięcie, zbytnio się rozleniwiła, bo na obu prawie ginie. Najpierw traci przytomność w tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu z telewizorami, gdzie gościu od kultu niemalże zanudził ją na śmierć. Dosłownie. Zamierzała się na jakiś czas uwolnić od toksycznej bandy z Bebopa, a skończyło się na tym, że to oni ją uratowali, po tym gdy wykonała rozpaczliwe połączenie pożegnalne. Po wszystkim czuła się głupio, ale była też wdzięczna. Pamięta, jakby to miało miejsce wczoraj:

 Totalna dezorientacja, gdy powoli odzyskuje przytomność, jakby płynęła ku powierzchni z głębi oceanu. Rozmazany Spike. Jego wyostrzające się rysy.

— O, to ty — mówi i nawet nie rejestruje, jak beznadziejnie to brzmi. Musiało być z nią źle, bo Spike uśmiecha się i podaje jej papierosa, którego właśnie palił. Faye nie podnosi się z ziemi, krzyżuje nogi i bierze zaoferowanego Marlboro. Zaciąga się mocno i wraz z nikotyną nabiera siły. Musiało być z nią _naprawdę_ źle, bo Spike nie sięga po następnego papierosa, a to znaczy, że ich nie ma, a to znaczy, że dał jej swojego ostatniego, co nie zdarza się nigdy. Zauważa też kilka petów przy jego butach. Trochę się przy niej naczekał. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i powoli wracają do niej wydarzenia ostatnich dni.

— Wracajmy do domu — mówi Spike i podaje jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać, a ona ją chwyta.

Wie, że ma na myśli tylko Bebop, ale w tamtej chwili nie brzmi to nawet tak źle. Jeśli Bebop jest teraz jej domem, to jest to dom bardzo niepełny, złożony głównie z wad i braków, ale czy to nie tak samo jak ona?

Druga robota to grubsza sprawa i tak naprawdę nawet nie była to misja solo. Zakończyli ją wspólnie i przynajmniej nikt nie musiał jej tym razem ratować (nigdy nie przyzna, że mała pomoc byłaby mile widziane). Leżąc na podłodze w norze Vincenta zastanawiała się, ile czasu musiałoby minąć, nim w ogóle zaczęliby jej szukać. Pewnie sporo. To nie ich wina, nie tak naprawdę, i nie powinna im mieć tego za złe. Przyzwyczaiła ich do tego, że zawsze wychodzi obronną ręką i prędzej czy później wraca (nie licząc tego niechlubnego poprzedniego razu, o którym już więcej nie chce wspominać). Leżąc na podłodze w norze Vincenta, powstrzymuje odruchy wymiotne, gdyż w ustach wciąż czuje posmak jego krwi i nie może otrząsnąć się z obezwładniającego wrażenia bezradności, które towarzyszyło jej, gdy ten psychol siedział na niej i nożem rozerwał górę jej stroju. Faye Valentine bardzo pilnowała, by wieść swoje zadłużone na miliony woolongów życie tak, by zawsze mieć, jakąś drogę ucieczki, i nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak… w potrzasku, bez możliwości manewru. Nie życzy tego uczucia najgorszemu wrogowi, tej pewności, że nic nie można zrobić, by polepszyć sytuację. Koniec końców ratuje ją łut szczęścia. Vincent nagle znika, a ona korzysta z noża wbitego w innego nieszczęśnika, by uwolnić się z więzów. Zawiązuje czerwoną kurtkę pod piersiami i wybiega tak szybko, że prawie przewraca się na schodach, gdy bierze po dwa stopnie na raz. Dopiero kiedy uderza ją świeże powietrze pustego zaułku, Faye z ulgą wydycha wstrzymywane do tej pory powietrze i z niecierpliwością odgania złociste motyle.

Tak naprawdę liczy się dopiero to, co dzieje się później.

— Potrzebuję cię – mówi Spike, a ona leci do centrum meteorologicznego i sprowadza deszcz, który ratuje świat. Bardzo to poetyckie. Bardzo heroiczne. To również nie ma większego znaczenia, w każdym razie nie dla niej.

Tak naprawdę liczy się dopiero to, co dzieje się później.

 

•

 

Tym razem to on przychodzi do jej pokoju. Otwiera drzwi akurat wtedy, gdy ona jest w trakcie przebierania się w pierwszą lepszą bluzkę, którą udaje jej się znaleźć w kupie ubrań walających się po podłodze. Czuje jego spojrzenie na swoich nagich plecach i słowa, które zamierzał wypowiedzieć, zawieszone gdzieś w powietrzu między nimi. Poprawia bluzkę, odwraca się, ale nie patrzy na niego. Zaczyna zbierać ubrania, przerzucać je z miejsca na miejsce. Spike obserwuje jej płonne zmagania z chłodną obojętnością i chyba najwyraźniej zdecydował, że po cokolwiek tu przyszedł, może z tym zaczekać, aż Faye skończy. Faye odgarnia włosy z czoła i wreszcie na niego patrzy. Kiedy ich oczy spotykają się, ona wypala, nim zdąży ugryźć się w język:

— Więc była piękna?

Spike uśmiecha się.

— Jak poranek.

Słyszała, co działo się pod jej nieobecność. Ed dopadła do niej, gdy tylko nogi Faye postały na Bebopie (znacznie wcześniej niż nogi Spike’a, który z misji ratowania świata wrócił zmaltretowany chyba jeszcze bardziej niż po Szalonym Pierrocie) i podzieliła się wszystkimi informacjami, które udało jej się zdobyć. Ed podsłuchała rozmowę Spike’a i Jeta, a potem z niemalże chorym podekscytowaniem przekazała Faye słowa, które wówczas padły, trzy razy powtarzając: _piękna Elektra, piękna Elektra, piękna Elektra._ Co za głupie imię. Faye wie, że nie powinno jej to tak irytować, ale jest w niej coś małego, płytkiego i łasego, coś co powtarza: _ciebie nigdy nie nazwał piękną._ Zastanawia się, co jeszcze powiedział o niej, albo lepiej! _do_ niej, czego nigdy nie powiedział Faye.

Nie jest zazdrosna, absolutnie, ma teraz ważniejsze problemy niż Spike i jego głupie podboje miłosne.

Chce tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego ta kobieta o absurdalnym imieniu po kilku godzinach dostaje więcej słów niż Faye kiedykolwiek. Chce tylko, żeby Spike wyszedł z jej kwater i zostawił ją samą. Zanim jednak go o tym informuje, on decyduje się wyjawić cel swojej wieczornej wizyty.

— Dzięki, Faye.

Z jakiegoś powodu to wkurza ją jeszcze bardziej. Następne zdanie brzmi ostrzej niż to planowała:

— Nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie.

— A dlaczego? Z dobroci serca? — Spike wydaje się być rozbawiony.

— Nie jestem bez serca, wiesz? — Szybko podchodzi do niego i oskarżycielsko wbija palec w jego pierś tuż pod obojczykiem. Spike ledwie zauważalnie krzywi się z bólu. Faye musiała trafić w jakieś mocniej posiniaczone miejsce, ale to jego wina. Nie powinien był tu przychodzić, w ogóle nie powinien wędrować po statku, tylko siedzieć na dupie i robić to, co robi najlepiej, czyli nic. — Pieprz się.

Spike uważnie lustruje jej twarz przez lekko zmrużone oczy. Rozszerzają się, kiedy jego wzrok pada na miejsce tuż koło podbródka. Faye przeklina w myślach, musiała zostawić tam plamę krwi, której nie zauważyła w lustrze. Spike rozgląda się po jej pokoju i Faye klnie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy on dostrzega to, czego ona jeszcze nie zdążyła schować – jej pozbawiony guzika, ubrudzony ziemią, kurzem i bordową zaschniętą krwią top.

— Hej — mówi, wyraźnie zmartwiony. — Hej — powtarza, kiedy nie uzyskuje od niej reakcji i chwyta jej twarz w swoje dłonie, — Co się stało?

Oczywiście, jest pewnie zdziwiony samą koncepcją, że coś mogło jej się stać. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że, kiedy spotkała Vincenta, ten grzecznie zaproponował jej herbatkę. Przez kilka godzin wymieniali się uprzejmościami przy zastawie z porcelany, a potem Vincent przeprosił i wstał od stolika, bo musiał pilnie zatruć ludzkość. Co więcej, Faye jest przekonana, że Spike w swoim zadufaniu i egoizmie zauważa tylko paralele między Vincentem a samym sobą. Do głowy mu nie przyszło, że ona też mogła utożsamiać się z mężczyzną bez przeszłości. Spike nigdy nie przestanie myśleć o sobie jak o wyjątkowym płatku śniegu, wokół którego obraca się cały świat i do którego wszystko się sprowadza. Kłóci się to trochę z jego filozofią, z jego głębokim przekonaniem, że jego egzystencja nie wpływa na innych, że jego życie nie dotyka nikogo poza nim. Spike jest pełen paradoksów. Faye chce do uderzyć i zmyć to fałszywe zatroskanie z jego twarzy.

— Nic. — Praktycznie pluje jadem. Wściekła na siebie, na niego i cały świat. — Nie udawaj, że coś cię to obchodzi.

Widzi błysk gniewu w jego oczach, zanim on puszcza jej twarz, a potem kilka rzeczy dzieje się jednocześnie. Odwracają się do siebie plecami i Faye z opuszczoną głową czeka, aż Spike wyjdzie. Liczy jego kroki i w milczeniu czeka na trzaśnięcie drzwiami, ale nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego słyszy głuche pojedyncze uderzenie, jakby pięścią o ścianę. Faye spogląda przez ramię. Spike stoi przy drzwiach z zaciśniętą dłonią opartą po ich lewej stronie i trzęsie się z tłumionego gniewu. Błyskawicznym ruchem, który Faye ledwo rejestruje, chwyta najbliższą rzecz w swoim zasięgu (maseczka do twarzy na stoliku) i rzuca nią przez pokój. Krem odbija się od ściany, upada tuż u jej stóp i turla się pod łóżko. Potem Spike rzuca stolikiem. Nie rozbija się, bo jest metalowy, nie drewniany, ale łoskot, który wydaje jest ogłuszający.

Faye czuje, jak jej własny gniew topnieje przy jego wybuchu. Rozumie już: on też się boi.

Gdyby byli normalnymi ludźmi, trochę bardziej kompletnymi, trochę mniej sobą, ona może by płakała, a on może by ją przytulił i powiedział, że mu przykro. Ale musi wystarczyć im to, co mają. Wrzask i wściekłość. On na oślep rzucający rzeczami, ona przyglądająca się mu, jakby była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu widziała. (Może jest.)

Nie potrafi ocenić, ile trwa rozgrywająca się przed nią scena i ile przedmiotów ucierpiało z jego ręki. Faye zdaje się być zawieszona w czasie, całkowicie wyłączona na rzeczywistość inną niż Spike i fala emocji, która się z niego wylewa. Kiedy w końcu Spike wypala się całkowicie, oddycha ciężko, jak po maratonie. Chwyta się za serce, jakby usiłując je spowolnić. Chce wyjść, Faye może to wyczuć, ale ona nie jest gotowa, żeby go wypuścić, nie teraz, kiedy tak się przed nią odsłonił i kiedy ma dostęp do pilnie strzeżonego centrum. Mówi jedyną rzecz, która przychodzi jej na myśl i która z pewnością przykuje jego uwagę:

— Myślałeś o Julii, kiedy byłeś ze mną?

Zabiera mu to trochę czasu, ale w końcu odpowiada.

— Nie.

 Już się nie trzęsie, nie zaciska kurczowo pięści. Patrzy na nią bez wstydu, z zaskoczeniem niewyraźnie majaczącym w oczach o powoli zwężających się źrenicach.

— Więc Vicious. Na pewno myślałeś o nim.

Faye stara się zachować powagę, ale kiedy na nowo dostrzega ślepą furię wymalowaną na twarzy Spike’a i jego otwarte w szoku usta, nie wytrzymuje i wybucha głośnym śmiechem. Rechocze przez dobrą minutę tak mocno, że zaczyna boleć ją brzuch, a po policzkach spływają jej łzy. Spike przygląda się jej w milczeniu, a gniew i szok ustępują miejsca dobrze wyćwiczonej przez lata obojętności, może tylko troszkę zabarwionej zdegustowaniem i rezygnacją. Faye uspokaja się nieco i wierzchem dłoni ociera powieki, ale wtedy Spike mamrocze pod nosem:

— Wariatka.

I rechot wzmaga się na nowo i Faye musi oprzeć się o Spike’a, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Nie może się uspokoić, chociaż zdaje się już nie pamiętać, co właściwie było tak zabawne, i stoją tak przez bliżej nieokreślony czas, Spike z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, Faye z dłonią na jego ramieniu, wstrząsana niekontrolowanymi spazmami. Dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że Spike również się trzęsie. Podnosi głowę, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, i tak, Spike jest prawie czerwony od tłumionego śmiechu.

Takie zmiany nastrojów nie mogą być zdrowe. Może w końcu oszaleli, postradali rozumy i zmysły. Było to nie do uniknięcia, z ich sposobem na życie.

Życie. Prawie dzisiaj umarła. Prawdopodobnie znaleźliby jej roznegliżowane ciało po kilku dniach, w końcu Ed wiedziała, gdzie Faye się wybrała. Wolała umrzeć, niż żyć u boku Vincenta, co ten przecież jej zaproponował. Gdyby z nim została, po jakimś czasie zamieniłaby się w takiego potwora, jakim on się stał. Faye wierzy właśnie w to, że Vincent _stał się_ , nikt się taki nie rodzi, z tak wypielęgnowaną pogardą dla życia. Pamięta, co jej powiedział, gdy przykładał nóż do jej twarzy. Że nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe. Że naprawdę istnieją tylko motyle. Kiedy je zobaczyła – piękne i zadziwiająco realne i bajeczne, stałe i ulotne jednocześnie – wtedy sama zaczęła wątpić. Może Vincent ma rację.

Może tak.

Życie jej się zdaje.

Faye potrząsa głową. Nie zauważyła, kiedy przestała się śmiać. Spike stoi obok niej, skupiony i zamknięty w sobie, ograniczony tylko do niezbędnej przestrzeni, której potrzebuje. Ostatnie wybuchy musiały go wyczerpać. Myśli, że teraz rozumie go bardziej. Kiedy już raz zacznie się wątpić w realność świata i w jego stabilność, trudno przestać. Ma nadzieję, że ma lepszą samokontrolę niż Spike. Ma nadzieję, że nie stanie się Spike’em.

Że Spike nie stanie się Vincentem. Z całą pewnością ma pewne predyspozycje. To całe pieprzenie. _Śniłem, nie śpiąc, a nawet nie budząc się._ Ta kobieta, która kiedyś skradła mu serce. Boże!

Nic dziwnego, że Spike odnalazł paralele, są aż za bardzo wyraźne. Usłyszała już, kim była Elektra dla Vincenta. I Faye może niejednokrotnie skrycie modliła się o to, żeby Spike zapomniał o Julii, ale teraz nie wydaje jej się, by to był najlepszy pomysł. Widziała na własne oczy, co dzieje się z mężczyzną, który zapomina o kobiecie, którą kocha.

A ponieważ Faye ma pewne skłonności autodestrukcyjne, pyta go, podnosząc na niego wzrok, przyglądając się linii jego szczęki:

— Dlaczego wciąż ją kochasz?

Szczęki Spike’a zaciskają się mocno. Nie patrzy na nią.

— Była jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą w moim życiu.

Gniew, który ją dopada, prawie ją oślepia. Faye wymierza mu cios. I kolejny.

— Ty pierdolony... Jedyną realną rzeczą? Więc czym ja jestem? No czym? Nie jestem prawdziwa? Nie czujesz tego? — Nie przestaje go bić, jej pięści uderzają z całą siłą, jaką jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać, ale Spike jej nie powstrzymuje i wydaje się zupełnie nieporuszony jej wysiłkami. — Czy to... — Mostek, tam gdzie widnieje jeszcze niezaleczona rana, Spike ledwo zauważalnie mruga oczami. — …cię... — mocniej, to samo miejsce — nie boli?! Nic nie czujesz? Nie jestem prawdziwa? Więc czym jestem, według ciebie? Czym jestem, jeśli nie jestem prawdziwa?

Chce go uderzyć w twarz, chce wydusić z niego jakąś odpowiedź, obojętnie jaką, chce jakiejś reakcji, ale wtedy Spike w końcu chwyta jej nadgarstki. Faye przestaje krzyczeć, przygląda mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale niemożliwym jest wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, nieruchomej jak maska, tak samo martwej. I wtedy, ruchem szybkim jak atak węża, Spike kładzie swoje dłonie na jej twarzy i przysuwa się bliżej. Faye wstrzymuje oddech, ale Spike jej nie całuje, nic z tych rzeczy, tylko przyciska swoje ciało do jej ciała, a jej ciało do ściany. Trzyma ją tak, zakleszczoną między jego ramionami a zimną powierzchnią ściany. Faye czuje jego palce we włosach, kciuk w tym ciepłym delikatnym miejscu za uchem. Kiedy w końcu Spike się odzywa, ona czuje jego oddech owiewający czubek jej głowy. Jego słowa rozchodzą się wibracjami po jej ciele.

— Ty mi powiedz, Faye.

 

•

 

(SOLO)

 

Wtedy odchodzi. Na dobre, w założeniu. Nie dlatego, że Spike i że Julia. Dlatego, że Faye.

Dlatego, że Faye przez ostatnie dni obsesyjnie ogląda kasetę ze swojego życia sprzed wypadku, i ma wrażenie, że wracają do niej pewne przebłyski, ale to wciąż za mało, by mogło się wydać Faye prawdziwe.

Dlatego, że Faye przez długi czas myśli, że człowiek bez przeszłości nie jest pełnoprawnym człowiekiem, a kiedy w końcu ją odkrywa, na zniszczonej Ziemi, kiedy sobie _przypomina_ — wielki dom, rodziców, którzy zawsze mieli dla niej czas, przyjaciółki ze szkoły, lekcje wychowania fizycznego i jej ulubiony język chiński, pierwszy rower, obtłuczone kolano, pierwszy koncert, gdzie po kryjomu piła alkohol z kartonu po soku, a potem czuła się tak winna, bo nie miała jeszcze osiemnastu lat i nie powinna; pierwsze zakochanie, kiedy chłopak ze szczerbą w zębach i piegami na nosie wydawał jej się najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie, i kiedy pociągnął ją za włosy i wytknął język, a ona wiedziała, że też ją lubi; drugie zakochanie, kiedy inny chłopak odwzajemnił jej uśmiech; plany na przyszłość, wybrany college, wymarzona praca — kiedy Faye sobie _przypomina_ , nic nie jest lepsze, ona nie jest szczęśliwsza, do starych ran tylko dochodzą nowe, bo teraz Faye wie, że przeszłość to przeszłość, niezależnie od tego, czy ją pamiętasz czy nie, nie możesz do niej powrócić, nie możesz się cofnąć.

Leży na gołej ziemi w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś stało jej łóżko, i czuje się tak beznadziejnie i oszałamiająco samotna. Leży tam tak długo, że aż do szpiku jej kości dochodzi zimno gleby i zmusza ją do wstania. Nie zauważyła, kiedy zapadła noc. Faye stoi na gruzach swojego starego domu, na zniszczonej planecie, gdzie kiedyś się urodziła, i nie wie, co ma robić dalej. Znajduje się w punkcie wyjścia. Musi zacząć od nowa.

Kiedyś była dobra w nowych początkach.

Decyduje, że to miejsce nie ma dla niej już nic więcej do zaoferowana. Otrzymała wspomnienia. Z nimi wyrusza na Marsa.

Tam właśnie spotyka Julię.

Zaczyna się tak, jak zaczynają się wszystkie dobre historie. Od świtu kul, pościgu samochodowego, przestrzelonej opony, od kobiety pomagającej innej kobiecie. Wtedy jeszcze nie wie, że to Julia. Palą papierosy opierając się o maskę jej stylowego samochodu i Faye myśli, że to może być jej nowy początek.

— Co powiesz na współpracę? — pyta, bo dobrze współpracowały jeszcze chwilę temu, gubiąc pościg. Pyta, bo przypominają jej się słowa starej przyjaciółki, Lindy Wise, trzy zasady: wygraj i ruszaj dalej, chowaj swoje pieniądze, i po trzecie i najważniejsze, nie związuj się z żadnym mężczyzną. Faye zapomniała o tych zasadach, ale teraz planuje słuchać się mądrzejszych od niej. Teraz będzie lepiej.

Nieznajoma grzecznie odmawia, ale Faye się nie zraża. Gasi papierosa butem, kobieta obok niej wypala swojego chwilę potem, wchodzą do samochodu i jadą dalej, a wkrótce  potem Faye dowiaduje się z kim ma do czynienia. Dowiaduje się, kiedy z ust nieznajomej padają słowa:

— Powiedz Spike’owi, że…

Kończy się tak, jak ostatnio kończą się wszystkie jej historie. Na Spike’u.

 

•

 

Spędza w towarzystwie Julii dwie godziny, ale chyba już rozumie, dlaczego Spike nie potrafi o niej zapomnieć. 

Mówi Spike’owi o Julii, bo może ona zdoła go uratować (misje ratunkowe to nie specjalność Faye). I mówi mu o niej, bo ona sama nie znalazła tego, czego szukała, powracając do przeszłości, ale może Spike będzie miał więcej szczęścia.

Nie mówi mu za to:

— Ludzie się zmieniają. Myślisz, że wciąż ją znasz? Jesteś zawieszony na kimś, kto istniał trzy lata temu.

Nie mówi mu tego, bo wie, co by jej odpowiedział. Powiedziałby to samo, co już kiedyś padło z jego ust w jej stronę, dawno temu, w jakimś innym życiu:

— Nie wszystkie kobiety są takie jak ty, Faye.

Tym razem jednak nie mówiłby tego jako obrazy. Może nawet pobrzmiewałyby w jego głosie niewyraźne okruchy czułości. I ma rację, nie wszystkie kobiety są jak ona, jest ich bardzo niewiele, ale Faye poznała Julię, krew, kości i skóra, i co uderzyło ją z mocą błyskawicy to fakt, jak – wbrew powierzchownym kontrastom – są dość podobne. Są podobne w rzeczach, które się liczą (słabość, jaką żywią do zielonowłosych półgłówków, jest tylko najbardziej oczywistym przykładem).

Nie mówi tego Spike’owi, bo myśli, że on też wie, jak potoczyłaby się ta rozmowa. Myśli, że on też wie, od dawna, jak bardzo są podobne, kobieta z jego przeszłości i kobieta bez przeszłości.

Wszystko się jednak zmienia w tych ostatnich dniach. Karty zostają na nowo rozdane. Faye ma już przeszłość, a Julia powróciła do teraźniejszości. Faye patrzy, jak Spike wylatuje z hangaru. Lekko trzęsą jej się kolana. Puszczenie go, pozwolenie na to, by odszedł, nie jest łatwe, ale nie jest też tak ciężkie, jak myślała. To dla większego dobra, a ona sama jest najwidoczniej mniej egoistyczna niż myślała. Spike opuszcza ją, bo Julia. To zawsze była Julia, czyż nie?

Kiedy Spike wraca, Faye wie, że Julia nie żyje. Jest jej nawet przykro. Boi się, co teraz.

Los znowu przetasowuje karty. Faye z rosnącym strachem czeka, aż zostają rozdane i waha się przed ich podniesieniem. Nie chce ich podnieść, chce odejść od stołu. Wyczuwa, każdą cząstką swojej osoby, że gra zbliża się do końca.

 

•

 

— Nie idę tam, by umrzeć. Idę tam, by sprawdzić, czy żyłem naprawdę. Muszę to zrobić, Faye.

Kiedy odchodzi, marynarka opina się na jego plecach, bo Spike garbi się bardziej niż zwykle. Faye chce go uderzyć za to, że miał czelność użyć jej imienia jako ostatniego słowa, które do niej kiedykolwiek wypowie.

Nie wątpi w to, że Spike umrze, nie wątpi nawet przez sekundę. Chce wykrzyczeć mu wszystkie te rzeczy, które rozdzierają ją od środka, kiedy obserwuje jego plecy, gdy odchodzi. Chce go zatrzymać. Ale nie zrobi tego, będzie tylko patrzeć i hamować łzy, które wypalą oczy, a potem spuści wzrok i wystrzeli pięć naboi w sufit. Spike i tak by się nie odwrócił, nie spojrzałby na nią. Nie patrzysz na rzeczy, które zostawiasz za sobą, nie patrzysz dwa razy, obojętnie jaki masz powód, czy strach przed tym, co zobaczysz, czy żal za tym, co będzie, ale już bez ciebie, czy coś jeszcze innego, obojętnie jaki powód – nie patrzysz dwa razy na rzeczy, które zostawiasz za sobą, gdy idziesz umrzeć.

Sprawdzić, czy żyłeś naprawdę.

Też coś.

Nie chce go puścić, bo tym razem Spike opuszcza ją bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. Ona może mu powiedzieć, w kilku językach, nauczy się, że w rzeczy samej, tak, żyje. Może mu powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie opuści jej ust. Nie tym razem.

Oddaje pięć strzałów. Pięć strzałów za każdą rzecz, którą Faye chce powiedzieć Spike’owi, a o które on nigdy nie zapyta. Pięć możliwych scenariuszy, które nigdy nie zostaną rozegrane.

Krzyk.

— Żyjesz, dupku. Jak głupi musisz być, żeby tego nie wiedzieć!

— To nie takie proste, Faye.

Przeprosiny.

— Tak naprawdę nie myślę, że jesteś dupkiem.

— Naprawdę myślę, że jesteś wiedźmą, Faye.

Wyznanie.

— Też widziałam motyle.

— Wygląda na to, że nie jestem tak wyjątkowy jak myślałem, co, Faye?

Pytanie.

— Czy kiedyś będę szczęśliwa?

— Szczęście to tylko słowo, Faye.

Szept.

— Kocham cię.

— Przepraszam, Faye.

(Jest jeszcze szósta kula w magazynku, ale ta nigdy nie zostanie wystrzelona, nie zostanie pomyślana.

Desperacja.

— Dlaczego kochasz ją bardziej niż mnie?

Na to pytanie potrzebuje odpowiedzi najbardziej, ale nigdy by jej nie otrzymała, ponieważ Spike nie wie, ponieważ nie ma żadnych ustalonych reguł na tym najbardziej krwawym polu walki, ponieważ nic nie jest logiczne, ponieważ Faye nie jest gorsza, ale z jakiegoś powodu zawsze będzie w cieniu.)

Za każdym razem, w każdym z tych fikcyjnych, alternatywnych światów, kiedy Spike wypowiada jej imię, brzmi ono jak coś pięknego. Może on zawsze mówił jej więcej, niż ona słyszała.

 

•

 

Gdyby ktoś wtedy zapytał ją, jak to jest stracić kogoś — gdyby ktoś zapytał: _Hej, Faye, jak to jest kogoś stracić?_ — powiedziałaby:

Kiedy umiera ktoś, kogo kochasz, zaczynasz tonąć i zdumiewasz się, jak głęboki może być ocean. Docierasz na dno. Dno oceanu to miejsce, gdzie nie dociera ani jeden promień słońca. Tutaj teraz należysz, do ciemności, gdzie czają się inne istoty tak samo pokurczone jak ty.

Cóż, przynajmniej tak właśnie było w przypadku Faye.

 

 

 **PIĘĆ**

BLUES PRZED WSCHODEM SŁOŃCA

 

Jej pierwszy odruch po tym, gdy Redtail zostaje naprawiony, to – oczywiście – ucieczka. Bebop zdaje się być pozbawiony powietrza, przez ostatnie kilka dni Faye i Jet pałętają się po statku jakby pozbawieni sił życiowych. Milczą i oszczędzają tlen, powoli się duszą. Faye chce uciec i już nawet stoi przy swoim monomyśliwcu, gotowa do niego wskoczyć, kiedy do jej świadomości nagle dociera obraz wielkiego hangaru, gdzie stoi jedynie Hammerhead Jeta.

Kiedy ona odejdzie, Jet zostanie całkowicie sam. Faye wie, że kto jak kto, ale Jet na to nie zasługuje. Kopie swój bezużyteczny statek i przez chwilę stoi w miejscu, zaciskając pięści i krzycząc. Jej bezsilny krzyk niesie się echem po hangarze, a kiedy zamiera, Faye podjęła już decyzję.

Nogi same niosą ją do mesy. Podejrzewa, że tam właśnie znajdzie Jeta. Kiedy tam wchodzi, on patrzy na nią, jakby wiedział. W jego oczach jest coś, czego nie widziała tam nigdy wcześniej, i co Faye niejasno kojarzy się z ulgą. Faye nie rusza się z miejsca, jak sparaliżowana chłonie ten widok, a wraz z nim wyrzuty sumienia, bo, mimo że nie odeszła, to pomyślała o tym, a to już wystarcza. Jej żołądek kurczy się do rozmiarów ziarnka grochu i Faye robi się niedobrze. Spuszcza głowę i wpatruje się w swoje zabrudzone kozaki.

— Trzeba zrobić zakupy. Co byś chciała zjeść? — pyta Jet.

Nie zaczyna płakać, ale jest tego bliska. Gdyby teraz się rozpłakała, wykrzyczałaby mu wszystkie te rzeczy, które ją nawiedzają, nie dają spokoju. Faye nie wie, jak to zrobić, żeby nie brzmiało, jakby ona była jedyną poszkodowaną – _nie kochał mnie, nie kochał mnie!_ – więc nie mówi nic. Nie rozmawiają o wielkim nieobecnym. Może powinni. Może, jeśli wypowiesz nazwę pewnej zgubionej rzeczy, to ona do ciebie wróci. _Spike Spike Spike spikespikespikespike_. A może przestanie mieć znaczenie. Na tym etapie, Faye wszystko jedno. Z otwartymi ramionami przyjmie wszystko, byle się różniło od tego stanu zawieszenia. Chciałaby, żeby tu był i żeby nie kochał jej dalej. Z tym wiedziałaby jak żyć. Teraz nie wie, co robić. Co robić z każdym rankiem, z sekundą zaraz po przebudzeniu, kiedy przychodzi świadomość, że tak już będzie zawsze, wszystkie dni bez niego. Tęskni za nim. Za każdą głupią rzeczą, którą robił. Ciągle kaleczy się o ostre krawędzie swojego smutku i żałoby. Boli. Faye już nie chce, żeby bolało.

— Nie musisz — odpowiada ze ściśniętym gardłem. — Nie musisz robić mi...

— Musimy jeść. — Jet nie pozwala jej dokończyć. — To logika. Nie wygrasz z logiką.

Faye wydaje z siebie śmieszny odgłos, coś pomiędzy krótkim parsknięciem a chrząknięciem i ociera suche oczy, tak na wszelki wypadek. To prawda, nie wygra z logiką.

— Co mam kupić?

 

•

 

Na podłodze przy kanapie stoi pusta butelka po rumie, a na stole znajduje się do połowy opróżniona po whisky. Prawda to znana powszechnie na świecie, że alkohol rozplątuje język i wydobywa słowa, które kiedyś, dawno temu, utknęły w gardle. Może wszyscy powinni upijać się codziennie, myśli Faye, na pewno nie ucierpiałaby na tym komunikacja i relacje międzyludzkie. No, chyba, że z ust pijanych osób zamiast kwiatków i motylków wylatywałyby najgorsze obrzydlistwa, głód i zaraza. Albo następnego dnia interlokutorzy nic by nie pamiętali, wtedy to tylko próżny wysiłek. To się zdarza. Faye ma nadzieję, że ta amnezja przytrafi się nazajutrz Jetowi, bo pijana Faye właśnie zwisa z fotela głową w dół i nie jest w stanie powstrzymać zdania, które nadchodzi z natarczywą siłą i uporem. Zdaje jej się, że weszła w stan hipertrzeźwości, patrzy na odłażącą od spodu blatu okleinę, jakby ta mogła jej zdradzić sens życia.

— Zastanawiam się… — mówi przesadnie powoli i wyraźnie — …czy gdyby nie Julia, to Spike mógłby mnie kiedyś… — Stop, nie jest aż tak pijana, żeby dać uciec _temu_ słowu. — Polubić. — Na koniec czka żałośnie.

Jet zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę i pociąga pokaźny łyk ze swojej szklanki.

— Taa, ale czy gdyby nie było Julii w jego życiu, czy ty — chrząknięcie — polubiłabyś go? Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… kim byłby Spike bez Julii?

Byłby żywy, myśli, ale nie wypowiada tych słów na głos, bo wcale nie jest pewna, czy to prawda.

— Nie lubiłam go.

To kiepskie kłamstwo, ale musi spróbować. Jet nie zaszczyca jej odpowiedzią.

— Głupek — mruczy pod nosem Faye. Nie wie, czy o Jecie, czy o sobie, czy może o kimś zupełnie innym.

Kiedyś polowała na mężczyznę, który okazał się najżałośniejszą istotą, jaką w życiu spotkała, żałośniejszą od niej samej i zupełnie nie wart jej czasu. Żalił się jej, jak to inna łowczyni nagród kiedyś złamała mu serce, bo nie był ani przystojny ani bogaty. I co Faye-suka-bez-serca zrobiła? Pocieszyła go. Chyba już wtedy Spike całkowicie zawładnął jej głową, bo powiedziała: _Mężczyzna nie musi mieć pieniędzy_ (Spike nie miał) _i nie musi być przystojny_ (akurat był, ale to bonus), _mężczyzna musi mieć dobry powód, by być, kim jest._

Jego powodem była Julia. I chociaż nie jest do końca pewna, czy jest to takie proste, to generalnie Jet ma rację. Jet jest mądrym facetem.

Zdaje się, że gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości, Faye zawsze, od samego początku, wiedziała, do czego Spike zmierzał. Był niczym dawno wystrzelona kula, która zatrzymała się, dopiero kiedy osiągnęła cel. Musiałaby być całkowicie ślepa, żeby nie zauważać śladów i znaków, które krzyczały na nią: _to na nic, on i tak umrze, już niedługo._

Tamten żałosny facet, pamięta, facet znikąd, spojrzał na nią, jakby nie docierało do niego żadne z jej słów, a mimo to kontynuowała: _A kobieta? Kobieta musi mieć powód, dla którego ten facet, a nie inny, jest właśnie tym jedynym. Możesz nie mieć tego powodu teraz, ale szukanie go to właśnie całe życie._

Kurwa, jest pijana, dlaczego teraz wracają do niej jej własne słowa. Głupia odpadająca okleina. Faye pociera oczy wnętrzem dłoni. Jet pod tym kątem wygląda tak, jakby miał dwa podbródki. Faye musi się podnieść, bo chyba zaraz zwymiotuje. Wykonuje taką próbę, ale stacza się na podłogę. Jet przygląda się jej bez śladu rozbawienia, a ona chowa twarz w ciepłe miejsce na fotelu, gdzie przed chwilą siedziała.

— Pamiętasz, jak robił się czerwony na twarzy, kiedy go wkurzałaś o każdą pierdołę? —odzywa się Jet. Jego głos trochę nieobecny i to ją niepokoi, bo Jet zawsze był uczepiony rzeczywistości wszystkimi kończynami, realny i konkretny, jak kamień, jak zaciśnięta pięść. Faye podnosi głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ciekawa, do czego zmierza. Czy teraz nastąpią żałobne wspominki? Litania za zmarłych? Faye odmawia uczestnictwa w takich rozmowach, jej język ponownie zaplątany w supeł. — Nikt go tak nie wkurzał tak jak ty.

Faye wzrusza ramionami.

— Mam dar.

— Nie wiem, jak dla ciebie, ale dla mnie wyglądał wtedy na całkiem żywego.

— Hm? – Musi się napić, zaczyna boleć ją głowa. Sięga po butelkę na stole i przyciska gwint do ust. Whisky pali wnętrze jej policzków. Chce więcej i więcej.

— No wiesz. Tyle razy pieprzył, że nie wie, czy żyje naprawdę… Wyglądał na całkiem żywego, kiedy się na ciebie darł.

Nic nie mówi, bo nie ma nic, co mogłaby teraz powiedzieć. Tylko patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i ze strużką alkoholu nieestetycznie spływającą po brodzie.

— Wiesz, kiedy odeszłaś, Spike był naprawdę przybity.

Głupi Jet, dlaczego się po prostu nie zamknie?

— Prawdopodobnie tęsknił za Ed i Einem.

— Taa... ich zawsze lubił najbardziej.

Śmieje się wówczas, śmiechem małym i smutnym, i myśli, że to już koniec dyskusji, ale w Jecie chyba pękła jakaś tama czy poruszył się mały kamyk i lawina ruszyła, bo kontynuuje, nieugięty czarny pies, jeśli raz chwyci swoją zdobycz, to już nie puszcza. Faye żałuje, że się odezwała.

— Pomyślałaś, że może Spike zrobił to, co zrobił, również ze względu na nas? Żeby nas chronić przed syndykatem?

— Nie był tak szlachetny.

— Był. Był dobrym facetem. Powiedział mi, zanim odszedł, że Julia jest martwa i już nic nie może dla niej zrobić, ale mimo to tam poszedł. Więc dla kogo to zrobił, co? Dla kogo, Faye?

Okej, w porządku, jeśli Jet potrzebuje w to wierzyć, to kim jest Faye, żeby burzyć tę iluzję. Niech mu będzie, niech robi ze Spike'a bohatera, którym nie był. Ona wie: nie było nic szlachetnego w jego śmierci, to gloryfikowane samobójstwo i już ją to męczy, rozmawianie o tym, roztrząsanie wszystkich cobybyło, cobyćpowinno, cobyćmogło, wszystkich możliwych rozwiązań. Poza tym, i tak nie ma siły. Wstaje, bierze butelkę i chwiejnym krokiem idzie do swojego pokoju. Czuje na plecach spojrzenie Jeta, kiedy kieruje się w stronę kwater. Faye nie może dać mu odpowiedzi, której pragnie, więc nie daje mu żadnej.

 

•

 

Nigdy tego nikomu nie mówi, ale w nocy po dniu, w którym Spike umiera, Faye nie idzie do swoich kwater, tylko do jego, chociaż zupełnie tego nie planuje. Dopiero kiedy kładzie się na wąskim łóżku, a do jej nozdrzy dociera zapach jego skóry (tak jak pachniała w tym miejscu, gdzie zgina się łokieć), wciąż unoszący się w zatęchłym powietrzu, Faye orientuje się, gdzie jest. Leży na plecach z rękami ułożonymi prosto po bokach i również dopiero po chwili dociera do niej, że ma mokre policzki i wilgotną linię włosów tuż przy uszach. Przewraca się na bok i zwija w pozycję płodową, teraz płacze już niekontrolowanie, wstrząsają nią spazmy, z każdą kolejną sekundą jej głowa bardziej pusta, aż w końcu Faye nie myśli zupełnie o niczym, tylko płacze płacze płacze i w końcu zasypia, zbyt zmęczona na cokolwiek innego.

Tej nocy śni o nim. Czuje jego długie ciało przyciśnięte do swojego, unoszącą się przy wdechu-wydechu klatkę piersiową przy jej plecach. Spike otacza ją ramieniem i całuje po karku i ramionach. Faye splątuje swoje palce z jego palcami i mocno je zaciska. Przykłada ich złączone dłonie do swoich ust i całuje każdą bliznę na szorstkiej skórze. Przez jego palce przepływa krew, nadgarstek pulsuje życiem.

— Odszedłeś. Opuściłeś mnie. Nie ma cię. — Przypomina sobie po chwili.

Spike odsuwa się trochę od niej i przewraca ją na plecy, układa nad nią z rękami zgiętymi w łokciach (zapach, zapach) tak, że znajdują się teraz twarz nad twarzą, zbyt blisko, by Faye mogła skupić wzrok na jego oczach o dwóch różnych kolorach, tak, że usta są przy ustach i kiedy Spike się odzywa, Faye czuje jego miękkie słowa całą sobą. Owiewają ją i wpełzają do środka, do płuc, pod skórę, do krwi, zupełnie, jak jego ciepły oddech:

— Nigdy mnie nie było.

Budzi się i jej policzki wciąż są mokre od łez. _Nigdy nie przestałam płakać_ , zauważa, i to wywołuje u niej uczucie dość podobne do gniewu, a to jej wystarcza, by podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzeć po pokoju. Czasem myśli, że gniew to jej jedyna szansa na przetrwanie. Nie wie, która jest godzina, bo Spike nigdy nie zainstalował tu zegara, a brak okien nie pomaga. Jest ciemno i równie dobrze może być środek nocy lub środek dnia, lub chwila tuż przed wschodem słońca. Faye zapala małą lampkę nad łóżkiem, która delikatnym pomarańczowym światłem, jakby nieśmiało, przegania czerń i tworzy na ścianie cienie. Teraz dostrzega w miarę wyraźnie: wszystko wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak Spike to zostawił. Nie ma zresztą za wiele rzeczy do przestawiania. Kilka książek na podłodze przy łóżku, popielniczka pełna petów na książkach, jedno krzesło w nogach łóżka, w kącie przy drzwiach. Po drugiej stronie drzwi niewielka wnęka, gdzie na trzech wieszakach wiszą dwa takie same garnitury i kabura na pistolet. Pod ubraniami stoi karton, z którego wystają szare bokserki. Mata do ćwiczeń na podłodze przy ścianie, a na ścianie jedno pojedyncze zdjęcie przyklejone taśmą klejącą i chyba przedstawiające panoramę Marsa. Zabawne, nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała uwagi na to, jak wygląda jego pokój. Może gdyby trochę się nad tym zastanowiła, to zrozumiałaby wcześniej, że Spike nigdy nie był osobą, która gromadziła dobra doczesne. Nie potrzebował ich. I z całą pewnością nie potrzebował Faye.

Ale to dobrze, myśli i znowu zaczynają piec ją oczy.

Spike nigdy jej nie potrzebował i ona nie potrzebuje go. Chce go, tak, każdą cząstką siebie, duszy i ciała, odczuwa prawie fizyczny ból na myśl o tym, jak bardzo chce poczuć jego dłonie na sobie i na myśl o tym, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Chce go, tak jak nigdy niczego nie chciała, ale nie potrzebuje. Ludzie nie powinni potrzebować innych, by odpowiedzieli im na pytanie, czy żyją, czy są prawdziwi. Nie powinni potrzebować innych, żeby poczuć się żywymi. Spike popełnił błąd: potrzebował Julii i to go zrujnowało. Faye tego nie zrobi. Spike nie będzie jej Julią, bo ona nie jest Spike’em, a Spike nie był Julią. Faye nie zdegraduje swojej osoby do potrzebowania, które już dawno osiągnęło skraj desperacji. Pozwoli sobie na pragnienie, tak, może chcieć Spike'a, ale to tyle.

I wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę, dopóki Faye nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to pragnienie jest równie desperackie jak potrzebowanie. Jest taki punkt, w którym ta granica – granica między pragnieniem wody a jej potrzebowaniem, by przeżyć – zaciera się.

Łapie się na tym, że rozgląda się po jego pokoju, szukając jakiegoś znaku, głęboko ukrytej wiadomości od wszechświata, czegoś, co potwierdziłoby, że Spike był i że go nie ma. Czegoś, co pozwoliłby Faye zamknąć ten rozdział i ruszyć dalej, ale Faye wie, że wszechświat nie oferuje żadnych z tych rzeczy. Ma też jakąś głęboko ukrytą i absurdalną nadzieję, do której wstyd jej przyznać się nawet przed samą sobą, że znajdzie jakąś wiadomość od Spike’a dla niej, może jakąś drobną pamiątkę, coś, co potwierdziłoby, że miała go tylko dla siebie chociaż przez chwilę. Ale wie, że Spike nie oferuje żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jedyne, co po nim zostaje, to zapach i parę nic nieznaczących gratów. Faye pada na łóżko i wpatruje się w sufit, a mała lampka nocna zaczyna mrugać, kiedy przypadkiem potrąca ją dłonią. Czuje się niewyobrażalnie ciężka, jakby przygwożdżona niewidzialnymi ciężarami.

Wzdycha i przewraca się na brzuch z wysiłkiem. Nie ma ochoty wychodzić, nie ma ochoty zmierzyć się ze światem większym niż ten pokój. Wkłada dłonie pod poduszkę i wyczuwa coś. Paczka papierosów. Oczywiście. Wyciąga jednego z dwóch, które zostały, i rozprostowuje go delikatnie. Sięga po swoją zapalniczkę.

Pali tak, jak często popalał Spike. Leżąc na plecach, z rękami pod głową, od czasu do czasu wyjmując jedną, by strzepnąć popiół. Raz nie trafia do popielniczki i jej palce muskają okładkę książki spoczywającą na wierzchu stosu. Faye przewraca się raz jeszcze i wychyla nieznacznie z łóżka, żeby spojrzeć na okładkę. Stephen King, _Roland_. Faye wkłada papierosa do ust i sięga po książkę. Może wszechświat albo Spike przemówią do niej przez literaturę. Prawie śmieje się z niedorzeczności tego stwierdzenia, ale wtedy czyta pierwsze zdanie i czuje się, jakby otrzymała potężny cios w brzuch. _Człowiek w czerni uciekał przez pustynię, a rewolwerowiec podążał w ślad za nim._ Przebiera szybko pozostałe książki. To głównie stare rzeczy, klasyki, nieśmiertelne nawet po zniszczeniu cywilizacji na Ziemi. _Battle_ _Royale_ , coś Bruce’a Lee o sztuce Jeet Kune Do, _Hrabia_ _Monte_ _Christo_ , tę pamięta ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Opowieść o zemście, jakie to typowe. I następna, _Zbrodnia i kara_. Komiksy _Firefly_. Ostatni jest _Manfred_ Byrona i tej książki Faye nie zna. Przekartkowuje ją niecierpliwie i tym razem to ostatnie zdanie przykuwa jej uwagę. Coś ciężkiego spoczywającego na dnie jej żołądka przewraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, kiedy czyta słowa: _Stary człowieku! Umrzeć nie jest tak ciężko._

 __

Więc to jest to, co przekazuje jej wszechświat. Oczywiście.

To niewiele i Faye wcale nie czuje się lepiej, ale to musi jej wystarczyć.

Jest coś, co teraz Faye rozumie. Pamięta, jakby wydarzyło się wczoraj:

 

— A więc naprawdę masz coś z tymi kajdankami.

Faye zerka na swoje dłonie przykute do ramy łóżka.

— Cicho — Spike uśmiecha się półgębkiem. Klęczy nad nią z kolanami po obu stronach jej bioder i Faye zawiesza wzrok na linii jego spodni, tam, gdzie ma włożoną koszulę, teraz wystającą niedbale w kilku miejscach. Trzeba docenić mężczyznę z tak wąską talią i z tak szerokimi ramionami jak u Spike’a. Trzeba docenić, jak dobrze Spike wygląda bez marynarki, za to z wciąż obecną kaburą zawieszoną na szelkach.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie narzekam.

— Cicho — powtarza, niższym głosem, gardłowym szeptem i tym razem Faye słucha, bo Spike właśnie jednym szybkim ruchem rozpina jej top. Leży pod nim, piersi na wierzchu, wciąż w spodenkach i pończochach, ale już bez butów, bo na łóżko Spike’a nie wchodzi się w butach, a Spike powoli prześlizguje wzrokiem po jej sylwetce i zatrzymuje się dopiero na twarzy. Pochyla się nad nią, ale zamiast ją pocałować, gryzie lekko w nos. Faye wydaje z siebie zaskoczony pisk i bardziej czuje, niż słyszy, jego śmiech. Wydaje kolejny pisk, kiedy jego palce wślizgują się za cienki materiał jej spodenek. Nie spodziewała się tego. Spike wkłada w nią dwa palce i Faye nawet nie zdaje sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, jak wilgotna już jest. Wypuszcza głośno powietrze, kiedy Spike zaczyna nimi rytmicznie ruszać i Faye otwiera lekko usta. Spike nie odrywa wzroku od jej twarzy, ma lekko zmrużone, dziwnie skupione oczy i po całym ciele Faye przebiega dreszcz. Jest coś niepokojącego w całej tej sytuacji, i nie, wcale nie chodzi o kajdanki, ale o coś, czego Faye nie potrafi skonkretyzować. To jak poruszanie się po obcym terenie, cudzym gruncie. Nie myśli o tym za dużo, bo palce Spike’a między jej nogami skutecznie uniemożliwiają jej jakiekolwiek funkcje myślowe. Faye wygina plecy i podnosi biodra, bo chce poczuć go jeszcze lepiej, chce więcej, ale Spike drugą ręką przyciska ją z powrotem do łóżka, delikatnie, ale z wystarczającą siłą.

— Ufasz mi?

Nie może mówić poważnie.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

Ufa mu, jeśli ma być szczera. Jest pewien rodzaj zaufania, który wytwarza się między osobami pilnującymi wzajemnie swoich pleców w strzelaninach. Ale cóż, to nie tak, że on zapytał o to całkowicie serio. Nie oczekiwał żadnej innej odpowiedzi.

Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, Spike śmieje się krótko i kręci głową. Zaczyna całować jej piersi, przygryza lekko sutki, obie jego dłonie przytrzymują jej biodra, podczas gdy on zjeżdża niżej i niżej, język w zagłębieniu między żebrami, w pępku, na podbrzuszu, przekornie zatrzymuje się tuż przy spodenkach. Faye spogląda na niego, a on patrzy na nią, twarz między nogami, i ten dupek uśmiecha się, trochę żartobliwie, trochę złowieszczo i Faye przez chwilę boi się, że to nie zapowiada niczego dobrego. Ponownie podnosi biodra i niecierpliwie stuka go udem w bok, ponaglając. Kiedy Spike nie reaguje, Faye warczy z bezsilnej złości.

— Na co czekasz?

Spike przez sekundę wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale cokolwiek to było, rozmyśla się. Rozpina jej szelki i zdejmuje spodenki, ale zanim przystępuje do dzieła, gryzie ją we wnętrze uda, już nie tak delikatnie, jak wcześniej w nos. Odgłos, który Faye wydaje z siebie, teraz jest raczej wyrazem bólu niż zaskoczenia. Nachodzi ją nagła ochota, by chwycić go za rozczochrane włosy i siłą wskazać mu, gdzie dokładnie powinna znajdować się jego głowa, ale jest świadoma kajdanek, które teraz wżynają jej się w nadgarstki.

— Chcę cię dotknąć.

— Nie.

Język Spike’a wślizguje się w nią, Faye odchyla głowę do tyłu, krzyżuje nogi w kostkach na jego plecach, tuż przy pośladkach, i zamyka oczy. 

 

 

Faye pamięta, jakby miało to miejsce wczoraj, i teraz już rozumie.

Pojmuje, że Spike może wówczas nie kłamał, podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Jest wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że jest jednym z niewielu hojnych facetów. Nie ma i nie było jednak żadnego sposobu, żeby to sprawdzić, bo – i ta prawda uderza ją z wielką siłą:

Spike nigdy nie miał niczego, co mógłby jej dać.

 

•

 

— Życie jest tylko snem. Chyba już wiem, co to znaczy — odzywa się niespodziewanie Jet. Faye nie rejestruje, kiedy wchodzi do mesy. Zauważa go dopiero, gdy on siada obok niej na kanapie i kładzie na wpół dokończone bonsai na stole. Powinno ją to zaniepokoić. Jet nie przerywa pracy nad bonsai bez wyraźnego i bardzo ważnego powodu, a już tym bardziej nie wynosi ich ze swoich kwater i nie paraduje z nimi po statku.

— Tak? — Zaciąga się papierosem. — Więc co znaczy? Niech zgadnę. Że jest krótkie?

— Banał. Stać się na więcej.

— Doskonałe podsumowanie mojego życia — mówi pół-żartem, pół-serio Faye, wpatrując się w zaśnieżony ekran odbiornika.

— To znaczy, że jest piękne i że jest smutne. To chyba cytat jakiegoś dawnego ziemskiego pisarza czy poety czy innego bezrobotnego.— Jet masuje się prawą ręką po karku.

— To też trochę banał, hm?

— Cóż, wszystkie największe prawdy to banały. Myślisz, że jak banał powstaje?

— Za dużo myślisz, Jet. — Faye strzepuje popiół do popielniczki. Jet częstuje się papierosem z jej paczki, zapala go i układa wygodnie na kanapie, opiera nogi o stół tuż obok swojego cennego drzewka, i zamyka oczy.

— Może tak – Jet mruczy pod nosem.

Faye nie odrywa wzroku od ekranu. Ona też nie jest bez winy, też myśli zdecydowanie za dużo, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznała przed Jetem. Teraz wyobraża sobie, co też Spike chciał powiedzieć wtedy, tego dnia, kiedy mówili o jej hipotetycznym tatuażu. Myśli, że mogło to wyglądać tak:

 

((

— Co to właściwie znaczy, że życie jest tylko snem?

— To znaczy… — Spike przeczesuje włosy leniwym gestem — …że nie jesteśmy w stanie z nikim go dzielić, że jesteśmy zupełnie sami, że nasze życie nie wpływa na nikogo poza nami, a i to nie zawsze, czasem nie wpływamy nawet na samych siebie. To znaczy, że kiedyś się obudzimy i nie będziemy z tego snu wiele pamiętać, poza dominującym uczuciem, że nie miał on żadnego sensu, taka opowieść idioty, i odległym nieokreślonym wrażeniem, że być może powinnyśmy sobie coś przypomnieć, bo jest szansa, że jednak chciał nam coś przekazać, coś ważnego, coś, co ominęliśmy. Ale jedyne, co wypływa na powierzchnię, jedyne, co pamiętamy wyraźnie, jakby działo się naprawdę, to najcichszy i najkrótszy moment, kiedy osoba, którą kochasz, pochyla się i całuje cię w policzek, a potem rozpływa się w nicość, jak wszystko inne. A ty nie możesz nic zrobić, tylko patrzeć, jak odchodzi. To wszystko, co robisz. Patrzysz. Obserwujesz sen pod swoimi powiekami.

))

 

Papieros w jej ręce jest już wypalony, przez ostanie kilka sekund zaciągała się jedynie filtrem. Wyciąga rękę w stronę popielniczki. I może rzeczywiście. Może cały ten przydługi wywód można podsumować słowami Jeta: życie jest jak sen, bo życie jest piękne i życie jest smutne. Kropka. I można też podsumować słowami Spike’a, które w rzeczywistości wówczas powiedział: sterta bzdur, głupie pieprzenie. A może sen to sen, a życie to po prostu życie, jest jakie jest, a ty musisz wycisnąć z niego co tylko się da. Chwycić je za kłaki i spojrzeć w brzydką twarz i powiedzieć: nie wygrasz ze mną, Życie, kochałam cię kiedyś i będę kochać cię znowu.

Jej rozmyślania przerywa rozmazana twarz, która pojawia się na ekranie. Faye poznaje pomarańczowo rude włosy.

— Jet-osoba! Faye-Faye!

Jet podrywa się do pozycji siedzącej tak szybko, że prawie przewraca bonsai, a papieros wypada mu z ust na podłogę. Faye uśmiecha się lekko.

— Ed i Ein myślą, że chcieliby wrócić na Bebop. Czy dla Ed i Eina znajdzie się miejsce?

— Jasne, Ed, jest mnóstwo miejsca.

Ed wydaje z siebie przeciągły pisk, gdzieś w tle szczeka Ein.

Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy Ed wie o Spike’u. Minęło już trochę czasu, a o wydarzeniach tego dnia było dość głośno w telewizji, w końcu nie codziennie zdarza się, by jedna z największych i najlepiej zorganizowanych grup przestępczych upadła w ciągu kilku minut. Tak, Ed zdecydowanie mogła się dowiedzieć. Faye ma taką nadzieję, nie chce być tą, która przekazałaby dziewczynie złe wieści.

— Wciąż jesteś na Ziemi? — pyta rzeczowo Jet.

— Ziemia wciąż na Ed, tak tak.

— Lecimy.

Kolejny pisk, kolejne hau-hau, a potem na ekran wraca biały śnieg.

Jet odchyla się do tyłu na swoim miejscu, tak że teraz pół-siedzi, pół-leży, i zarzuca ręce za głowę. Oczy ma zamknięte, z ust zwisa mu prawie wypalony papieros. Podniósł go z podłogi. Oczywiście. Zasada pięciu sekund.

— A ty? Zostajesz? — pyta. Faye wzrusza ramionami, i chociaż Jet nie może tego widzieć, zdaje się rozumieć.

— Co się ma stać, to się stanie — mówi cicho. To nie jest do końca jej maksyma, chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że powinno być wręcz przeciwnie dla kogoś, kto znaczną część swojego życia spędza w kasynach i na wyścigach – to nie jest do końca jej maksyma, ale dziwnie pasuje. – Teraz na pewno nie mogę odejść, bo w sejfie nie ma kasy, którą mogłabym wziąć ze sobą.

Jet śmieje się krótko, a potem chrząka, a ich transmiter nagle odbiera jakieś pobliskie fale radiowe i Bebop wypełnia muzyka. Faye wzdycha przeciągle, gdy słyszy pierwsze nuty.

— Wszystko, tylko nie...

— Tak, tak.

Jet podnosi się leniwie i wyłącza odbiornik.

W powstałej ciszy, do Faye wracają dawno wypowiedziane przez Spike’a słowa, wspomnienie jakiegoś innego życia.

 

— A więc już masz historię.

A więc ma. Jak to się mówi? Uważaj, czego pragniesz, bo jeszcze się spełni.

To nie jest dobra historia, stwierdza Faye. Bardzo niewiele w niej pieniędzy.

 

 

♪♫

 

(brawa)

 

 _Jest martwy, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie_ , zapytała.

 _Moje dziecko_ , powiedziałem jako ten stary pierdziel, którym jestem, a wtedy czułem się starszy, starszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, _moje pełne miłości dziecko, miłość, którą czujesz, nie umiera razem z tym, którego kochasz. To nigdy nie jest tak łatwe. Miłość,_ powiedziałem i podrapałem się po czole, miłość jest silniejsza niż śmierć, prawie dokończyłem, ale to byłoby zbyt proste, nie doceniłaby tego, może nawet wyśmiała, _miłość jest jak pocałunek, który czujesz jeszcze na długo po tym, gdy on oderwie swoje usta od twoich, miłość to najdelikatniejszy dotyk, który bezpowrotnie odciska się na twoim sercu_ , _to oddech, który unosi się, gdy dusza opuści ciało._ Wtedy zaśmiała się krótko, może było to prychnięcie, czasem ciężko ocenić i rzekła głosem, w którym można było usłyszeć łzy, _To ostatnie stwierdzenie nie ma żadnego sensu_. Pokiwałem głową. _Tak, cóż, życie nie ma sensu_ , odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, a ona przytaknęła. Bo to cała prawda, którą musicie znać, panie i panowie, nasi wierni słuchacze, życie nie ma sensu, nie oferuje ci żadnego zamknięcia czy sprawiedliwości czy poezji, a tym bardziej poetyckiej sprawiedliwości. Życie jest piękne i życie jest smutne, i nie ma żadnego sensu. A my musimy przez nie brnąć, iść i iść i iść, i czasem śpiewać bluesa, i czasem czuć bluesa, i iść dalej. Ona to w końcu zrozumiała, tak, była tak zachłanna życia, nawet jeśli nie wiedziała dlaczego, brała, co było jej oferowane i robiła z tym, co tylko mogła, wyciskała, co się dało. Może nie chciała skończyć jak ten biedak, którego pokochała, chociaż nic nie mógł jej zaoferować, bo nie miał nic do dania, mężczyzna żyjący w snach. I z nim zrobiła, co tylko mogła (śmiech, pojedynczy, cichy). Może nie chciała skończyć jak on, i może to był jego dar dla niej, głos z zaświatów, _nie powtórz moich błędów_. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja myślę, że i on ją kochał w swój ułomny, pokraczny sposób. Chciałbym jej to teraz powiedzieć, ale już za późno, zniknęła tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła. Na pożegnanie stanęła na palcach i pocałowała mnie w mój zwiędły pomarszczony policzek, a ja powiedziałem, _dasz radę, dziecko miłości,_ a ona na to _, Oczywiście, że dam, przecież nie wziął żadnych moich pieniędzy._ Och, i czyż to nie są mądre słowa. Była prawdziwa, tak, tak piękna i smutna, jak samo życie. Nie wiem, co teraz porabia ta ziemska nieziemska dziewczyna. Zdaje mi się, że pewnie dalej podróżuje wśród gwiazd i dalej szuka. Taka z niej była dziewczyna, szukająca i czująca, nie jedna z tych, co poddają się łatwo. Mam nadzieję, naprawdę wielką, niemal dogłębną nadzieję, że udało coś jej się znaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś usłyszy tę piosenkę. To piosenka dla niej, "Wszystko, tylko nie blues", i to ostatnia piosenka, którą dzisiaj dla państwa zagraliśmy. Dziękujemy. Nie przepraszamy, jeśli poczuliście bluesa, takie było nasze zamierzanie. Nie jest nam przykro z powodu waszych łez; jeśli uroniliście łzy, to znaczy, że czujecie, a to znaczy, że nie jesteście straceni. To i tak już koniec, możecie się już otrząsnąć. To się wydarzyło naprawdę, ale nie wam, możecie się już otrząsnąć. To koniec. Dobranoc.

 

(brawa)

 

Och, ale prawie zapomniałem. Na początku i na końcu piosenki było pytanie, pytanie, które zadała, a wy nie usłyszeliście odpowiedzi, której jej udzieliłem, bo nie bardzo wiem, gdzie wcisnąć te słowa do piosenki, nigdzie nie pasują. Ale ja zawsze chętnie dzielę się swoimi mądrościami, to przywilej wieku starczego. Cyganka zapytała: _Jest martwy, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?_ Przez _to_ rozumiemy miłość, oczywiście, zawsze chodzi o miłość. Przeszukałem swoje serce i swoją głowę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, a kiedy ją znalazłem, moja twarz rozjaśniła się, _może nie ma znaczenia teraz, ale miało kiedyś, a to już coś znaczy._ Bo życie może nie mieć sensu, ale wszystko ma znaczenie, wszystko coś znaczy, kochani. I czy to nie są mądre słowa? Tak, naprawdę mądre. To mądrość, którą zyskałem przez wiele lat wałęsania się po dusznych barach i grania tej smutnej muzyki. (bis!) Nie, nie będzie bisu. To już koniec, najprawdziwszy. Żegnamy się. Rozłączamy instrumenty. Zaraz wyłączą mikrofon.

Do widzenia, do usłyszenia.

 

(brawa, krzyki i gwizdy)

 

Dziękujemy. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Dobranoc! Miejcie dobre sny, ale nie zatapiajcie się w nich. Żyjcie. Nic was nie powstrzymuje.

 

 **  
  
**

**  
_TO NIE BYŁ SEN_   
**

**  
_TO POWÓDŹ_   
**

 

 

 

 


End file.
